Born Into a New World
by Jpr123
Summary: (AU, OCs) The Legendary Pokemon of nightmares and the ruler of the dream world is sent to the human world for an unknown reason. They find themselves entangled with in a fight they were never supposed to be in. When two Titans of mass destruction clash. They gather friends and Pokemon alike to stand their ground to defend the world from never ending darkness.(OC submission closed)
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hey there I've had this idea for a really long time and I'm really excited to do this Fanfiction so I hope you really enjoy it. The first little bit is going to be in 1st person, but the rest should be in 3rd person, anyway I seriously hope you enjoy my first attempt at a real adventure story. Also this is a rewrite of an old idea.**

I could hear Pidoves chirping and the verity of Pokemon making music. The air was clean and fresh which is unusual as I'm not used to smelling. The burning sun felt nice, even though I've never felt it before. I just needed a few more thousand years to rest, although right now it feels like I just need to wake up and move around. My hand, it feels different, and my body is stiff, and why do I have my legs out. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw the greenery that was before me. The wonderful blue sky as it covered the entire landscape. I put my hand to my face and took a good look at it. "What the hell!" I screamed

Far off in an area that rides in between the realms of time and space. Stood there a once mighty and powerful Pokemon, bound by chains and constantly tugged on. It's anger grew into a mighty storm that swirled around it. The more it struggled the chains just clenched tighter they grew thorns and ripped apart the skin of the mighty Pokemon. It yelled and yelled, but no one had come to help. In reality it had created so much, but it was still lonely. It only had subordinates no friends so why would anything help it.

"What the hell!" The mysterious person yelled as he looked at his hand "Why... why do I have human hands!" He began to feel his face and noticed it was a human face. He also noticed that he had clothes. He also had hair silver hair at that. "Why am I a human I... I... I'm Darkrai the Legendary Pokemon of nightmares."

Darkrai stood up and started pacing around in circles. "Ok... ok... I am a Legendary Pokemon who just woke up and became a human, alright there only a few humans that I'm friends with I just need to find them... Although where the hell am I?"

Darkrai then noticed that the bushes across from him started to shake. A small but bold Pokemon came out of the bush. A small Riolu holding an Oran berry.

"Yum! yum! yum! yummy berries for me!" The little Riolu sung until it felt a very scary source of aura and instantly dropped its berry. It turned around to see a tall man looking above it. "Holy crap I've never felt an aura this dark before... crap I don't know how to use telepathy yet... I'll just have to scare him off..." Riolu thought. "Hey! You! Don't just stand there! Get out of my way!"

"Woah... slow... down... please... I can't speak fighting well..." Darkrai said

"Huh... what! You understood what I said!" Riolu yelled as it was very shocked

"I can speak fighting but only little..." Darkrai said slowly and carefully "can tell me where am I... little one..."

"Well you're in my home region Unova human!" The little Riolu said cheerfully

"You called me human! I not human!" Darkrai yelled

"Huh... but you look human to me" Riolu said

"I tell you I not human I a Pokemon like you" Darkrai looked down at his hand "Or at least thought was one" Darkrai said

"Well let me take you to my trainer!" The little Riolu said

"No I despise the ones called trainers and those who claim to be one..." Darkrai spat on the ground

"Look here human my trainer can tell you information that you want to know. Now come on follow me!"

Darkrai simply replied with "Fine" as he followed the small aura Pokemon through the forest.

A few minutes passed by and Darkrai was getting impatient "Hey kid I going to go now alright..."

"Yeah sure human!" The little fighting Pokemon said.

Darkrai left the beaten path and wondered through the forest until he came to a clearing in the forest. He took in a deep breath to assess the predicament he was in.

"I wonder if I can still use attacks in this form?" Darkrai held up his hand and tried to form his inner energy into a ball. "Arrrgggh come on..." Suddenly a tiny ball of purple energy formed in the palm of his hand. The ball didn't last long as it quickly disappeared into thin air.

"What's going on?... I'm a legendary Pokemon and yet I'm having trouble forming shadow ball. Ok one more time Darkrai you can do this... you're the legendary that rules over the dream world!" Darkrai put but of his hands in the air as he tried to form the shadow ball. Sparks began to form around his hands the energy began to build and it successfully formed into the shadow ball.

Darkrai pushed the energy forward until the shadow ball blasted out of his hands. The recoil from firing the attack was enough to knock Darkrai down onto his back. The ball of energy then quickly gained speed as it crashed into a tree creating a huge explosion.

"It's so hard to form my attacks... I can feel my ocean of energy, but it's almost as if I can only pull out the water with my hands. What if I'm the only legendary that's like this..."

A girl sat down by a river as she washed her face and hands. A Dewott sat right beside its trainer as it slowly drank the water it needed. The young girl looked at her reflection in the river.

"Wow my hair is really red! Well I should probably introduce myself... Dear Diary I know this is the first time I'm writing in you but, my name is Morgan I recently picked up this awesome blue sweater and white skirt in Castelia city! My ultimate dream is to become the Unova region champion... crazy I know, but a girl can dream big right?"

Morgan looked at her Dewott and patted it on the head "Hey Dewott can you find Riolu for me he's been gone for awhile now... I'll get lunch ready while you look for him!" She moved over to her fire that she made and pulled out her cook book. "Hmmm what should I make this time... I know let's make muffins Riolu loves those"

"Damn it were is that little Riolu! Morgan is lucky I know how to speak fighting! He's always wondering off I don't know what Morgan sees in that pathetic excuse of a Pokemon. He's only good at fighting when Morgan is around..." Dewott kept running through the forest he came to a tree covered with ripe juicy Oran berries he finally saw the Pokemon he was looking for. "Riolu!"

"Oh! Dewott what's up!" Riolu said cheerfully

"Come on its getting near to our lunch follow me... grumble... grumble..." Dewott said as it started to walk back with its arms crossed.

"You got it!" Riolu said cheerfully as it followed its companion.

After a few minutes the two Pokemon made their way back to their trainer only to find Morgan backed into a corner by two Scolipede staring her down. The mighty Pokemon looked down at the young girl and began to charge up their attacks. Both of their horns grew immense forming Mega horn.

"Oh crap... where is Riolu and Dewott when you need them!" Suddenly both Riolu and Dewott jumped in front of their trainer signifying they we're ready for battle! "Well speak of the devil! Are you guys ready for a fight?"

Both Pokemon gave a quick nod to their trainer. "Alright Dewott use your scalchops to block their attacks!" The small otter put up its shells then took in the massive impact from the Scolipedes. The attack blew Dewott into the ground making a small crater where it had landed.

"Alright! Riolu use metal sound then use swords dance!" Morgan commanded "Dewott quickly get back onto your feet and keep blocking those attacks!"

"Damn it Morgan... please allow me to fight!" Dewott yelled at its trainer

"I know you want to fight, but Riolu can't take those attacks!" Morgan yelled back

Riolu quickly jumped beside Dewott and released a screeching sound which lowered both of the Scolipedes defense. However this didn't stop the two bug Pokemon as they rolled up and started charging at Morgan's team at full speed.

"Crap! None of my Pokemon have a projectile move! I'm out of offensive options!" Morgan quickly thought of what to do. "Quick both of you try to dodge as best you can! Riolu use another swords dance! Dewott please use focus energy!"

The two bug Pokemon came after them at full speed. Dewott successfully leaped over the Scolipede and landed behind it. However Riolu wasn't as lucky as the Scolipede coming after it slammed right into it. Riolu went flying and hit a nearby tree knocking it down in the process.

"Riolu no!" Morgan yelled as tears came to her eyes. She ran over to her Riolu and knelt down beside it. She saw that the tiny Pokemon was coughing and she saw how badly injured it was. Riolu began to cough up blood as it whimpered and coughed some more.

"I... I... have to get you to a Pokemon center, but I'm so far away from one. Here rest up in your Pokeball for now..." Morgan shed a few tears as she sucked Riolu back into its Pokeball.

Dewott was standing there as it used Focus energy. It also used swords dance without Morgan telling it what to do. Both of the Scolipede rolled back up and began to charge at Morgan with all their might. They came closer and closer to Morgan as in mere seconds they closed the distance between them.

Dewott wasn't going to let it end like this it used aqua jet and jumped between its trainer and the angry Pokemon. "Dewott show them hell!"

The otter Pokemon smirked and nodded as it jump into the air at great speed. It came crashing down with a charged up razor shell and slammed into one of the Scolipede making it cry in pain. Dewott quickly formed its aqua jet and pushed the massive bug Pokemon down into the ground knocking it out.

Dewott's effort were amazing but seeing upon this the other Scolipede slammed its tail into Dewott. The tail was surrounded by a glow of purple energy. The mighty bug Pokemon didn't stop its tail it kept coming down again and again and again! Scolipede found joy of the cracking and snapping it heard underneath its tail.

"Oh no... Dewott! Please get up!" Morgan yelled. Tears were brought to her eyes "No not again... I can't lose another Pokemon... Please Dewott get up I need you to survive! I'll never forgive you if you die like this!" Suddenly the Pokeball on her belt opened up, Riolu was still very weak but it charged up an attack.

"Riolu please help Dewott and use force Palm..." Morgan quickly said.

"I... I... I... have to win!" Riolu forced all of its remaining energy to its hand and charged towards Scolipede it slammed its fist into Scolipede's head knocking it down.

"Morgan saw the opportunity the small opening she needed to finish the job. Dewott use aqua jet now!"

Dewott forced the small water around its body and charged at Scolipede with all it had left. The attack was like an uppercut as it knocked out the Scoliped.

"That was one hell of a fight..." Morgan said as she hugged both of her heavily injured Pokemon.

With Darkrai

Darkrai was walking through the forest as his stomach would not stop grumbling. The pain grew more and more the longer he put it off.

"I'll have to eat something, I guess a human body needs to eat... When I was still a Pokemon I could just feed off of the bad dreams people and Pokemon had. I don't know if I can still do that though the next Pokemon I see I'm going to use dark void on them."

Darkrai kept walking on through the forest as he thought about who could help him. "Let's see I was once friends with a trainer named Tobias. I could go to the garden and meet up with Alice. Heck I could meet up with this kid called Ash or Dawn or even Brock. Those are the only decent humans that I know and trust. Ok well Tobias might be hard to track down... haven't heard from him in a long time. Alice could be easier... but I'm not in Sinnoh. Ash and his group of friends are so difficult to get in touch with due to all the legendaries seeing him a chosen one... Their energies are always blocking his energy..." Darkrai pondered for a tiny bit then thought of a solution to his problem.

"The kid said I was in the region Unova ok... there's one Pokemon I'm good friends with." Darkrai thought. "Victini! Where are you! Come on out!" Darkrai started to yell at the top of his voice.

With Morgan

Morgan came out of the Pokemon center that happened to be inside the forest. She was extremely fortunate that there was next to no one there so she got treated immediately. She hugged the two Pokemon and looked them in the eye.

"You two did great! I'm so proud of both of you!" Morgan then heard lots of yelling in the distance. She couldn't make out the words but the voice sounded like it was in distress.

"Hey you two get back in your Pokeballs I'm going to check out who's yelling." Morgan started to run towards the yelling it took her a couple of minutes to reach where the yelling was coming from. But what she saw she could not believe her eyes.

It was a mythical Pokemon known as Victini and it was firing flame burst at a semi tall man.

"How dare you summon me human! You have wasted my time and now you must pay!" Victini yelled

"Hold on Victini please just let me explain myself! I'm Darkr-"

Victini cut Darkrai short. "I don't want to hear it human! Now die!" The mythical Pokemon fired many shots at Darkrai hitting him on the back.

"Oh no... that person is in trouble!" Morgan grabbed her Pokeball and threw Dewott into the field of battle.

Her Dewott stood tall and proud as it got ready for battle against a mythical Pokemon "Heh finally a worthy opponent!" Dewott smirked and got into a battle stance.

"Alright Dewott use aqua jet now!" Dewott covered itself in a veil of water and lunged towards Victini

The mythical Pokemon saw a Pokemon coming towards it and panicked. It put up its hand and released a massive amount of psychic energy blasting poor Dewott through a few trees.

"Human you brought back up! Now you must pay!" The mythical Pokemon screamed

"No Victini I promise I have no idea who that is! I'm the legendary Pokemon Darkrai!"

"Ha fat chance Human! Don't make me laugh! You a Pokemon!"

"But it's the truth I gave you a fairy flower 10,000 years ago!" Darkrai said as he put his hand over his heart

Victini blushed for a quick moment then snapped into reality "Ok if you really are Darkrai then you won't have a problem attacking a human, so attack this girl standing here!"

"What's going on?... I can't understand the language that man is talking in... he keeps saying Dark Dark Dark..." Morgan thought, she didn't want to send out Riolu as it would be at a clear disadvantage against a psychic type.

Morgan snapping back into reality saw the man had his arm and hand pointed at her. She got a little confused on what was going on. Then a small ball of energy formed in the man's hand as it fired towards. The ball of energy grew around her body then everything went black.

Morgan awoke in the woods in a cold sweat. She looked around her and the sky was black and cloudy. She noticed that there was a man in front of her in a trench coat, the man stood two feet above her. The man walked over and put his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small knife.

"Hey look I'm warning you! Stay back!" Morgan reached for her Pokeballs. She grabbed Dewott's and threw it at the man. However the Pokeball caught fire and disappeared into thin air. She threw Riolu's Pokeball but it just blew up as soon as it left her hand.

The man hopped onto Morgan pinning her down with the knife at her throat. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. He raised the knife then with all of his might he brought it down.

"Nooooo!" Morgan awoke she looked to her left and saw her Pokemon sleeping right beside her. She looked around and saw that she was in the Pokemon center. "What!? was that all a dream or a nightmare. I thought I saw a mythical Pokemon, but I never left the Pokemon center." Morgan pulled out her phone to see her location and it turned out she was all the way in Nimbasa city.


	2. Chapter 2

Off on a mysterious island where a once and mighty kingdom stood. There was only a single castle left and inside was Darkrai. He looked through the broken roof and stared up at the starry night sky. Victini floated beside him and sat down.

"You know you were really handsome as a Pokemon but you're so ugly as a human." Victini said quietly

"Really that's all you have to say after I told you what happened..." Darkrai replied

"Well you said that Cresselia went missing right?" Victini said

"Yup that's the truth I had to hold back on all the nightmares that I was giving out..." Darkrai clutched his hand.

"Well for someone who is one of the care takers of humanity you still don't know a lot about them do you?" Victini quickly said

"No! And why should I care! Humans are always disrupting the balance I don't know why Arceus made them in the first place!" Darkrai yelled

"Well you should care because of the predicament you're in right now. Right now you're not a Pokemon you are a human being, and you must learn the laws and rules of the human world. Darkrai you can't stay in the dream world forever." Victini replied

"Well then what should I do huh! Victini!" Darkrai yelled

"Well the first thing you might want to consider changing your name to something more

human..." Victini said very quickly knowing that Darkrai would have hated it

"Change my name! How could I do something like that! Its the legendary name that Arceus himself gave me! I can't change it!" Darkrai yelled in utter shock

"Relax buddy I didn't say completely change I meant more of change it out of a Pokemon name... Think about how weird would it be if you came across a human with the name of 'Darkrai the Legendary Pokemon of Nightmares' See it would just be weird" Victini said

"I see what you mean... well what should I change my name to then? Do you have any suggestions?" Darkrai said

"I was thinking along the lines of 'Dark' do you like that by any chance?" Victini said

Darkrai put his hand onto his chin and thought for a bit "Hey there my name is Dark what's yours?" Darkrai thought a bit more. "Victini I like it!" He said out loud.

"So Dark now that you have a name where do you want to go?" Victini asked

"To the Sinnoh Region Victini!" Darkrai said

"Oooo one problem with that... I can't travel that far I don't have enough energy to take you there, but you do have an option you can ride one of the human's flying machines." Victini thought really hard "What are they called again... oh yeah 'planes...' you can ride one of those! Although only trainers with more than 5 gym badges can enter a new region without having family there."

"So you're saying that I have to become a despicable trainer, gain 5 badges from humans in order to head to Sinnoh!" Darkrai said in frustration

"Basically! But don't worry I can help with that too!" Victini used her psychic energy to lift a pillar out of the ground and in front of Dark. The pillar had a small orb that seemed to made out of a Amber coloured crystal.

Dark instantly recognized the orb. "Victini this is your portable crystal! Are you sure you want to become my Pokemon!"

"Don't worry I know I'll be in good hands!" Darkrai instantly thought back many years ago when he trusted a human with his portable crystal. "Make sure you give your crystal to someone special because once you do they have command over you." Those are the words that Arceus gave to him.

Dark held up the crystal orb towards Victini. It began to glow a bright orange colour a beam of light shot out and made contact with Victini. It sucked her into the crystal almost as if it was a Pokeball.

"So Victini I don't know Unova well where is the first gym?" Dark asked

"The first gym for most trainers is the Striaton Gym, but right now the closet one for you is the Nimbasa gym" Victini replied

"Well let's go then!" Darkrai yelled out

"Let's wait till sunrise got it!"

With Morgan

Morgan stretched her arms as she awoke from her bed. She walked over to the washroom in the Pokemon center and quickly took a shower and fixed up her hair. She took a walk down to the lobby of the Pokemon center and went to Nurse Joy.

"Uh... Nurse Joy can you help me out with something?" Morgan asked

"Sure I'm here to help!" Joy said cheerfully

"Ok this might sound weird but how did I get here?" Morgan hesitated to say but she got it out.

"Uh... Well a man came in here with you in his arms and just dropped you off. He didn't say a word to anyone once he came here he bought you a room and just put you into your room."

"Wait did he do anything to me!?" Morgan yelled out

"No I checked to make sure! As soon as he dropped you off he left your room immediately. I'd guess your still innocent!"

Morgan blushed at that answer she shuck off the situation though and walked out of the Pokemon center. "Well since I'm already in Nimbasa city I might as well go challenge gym see what it has to offer, and if I fail that just means I have more training to do." Morgan thought. She saw the Ferris wheel in the distance and thought that it might be fun to ride.

It took Morgan a few minutes to walk to Nimbasa's amusement park, and it turned out to be packed with people. There was a fun happy energy in the air that really lifted her spirit. Once she made her way to the Ferris wheel the line was massive and Morgan thought that it wouldn't be worth it. While she was there she gorged on snacks, cotton candy and ice cream.

There was a big crowd by the battle arena as people were screaming "Elesa Elesa Elesa come on you can do it!" as well as "No way man that guy has a mythical Pokemon!" Morgan squeezed her way through the crowd, but instantly got shoved out.

"Hey what's going on?" Morgan asked one of the crowed members

"This guy is challenging the gym leader!"

"So what's so special about that?" Morgan asked

"He's fighting with a Victini!"

"No way I have to see this." Morgan thought, she mustered up all her strength. She pushed and shoved her way through the big crowd until she finally reached the battle arena. There she saw it! Someone who owned a mythical Pokemon. The man was only a few inches taller than her. He had short silver hair and blue eyes that could pierce a soul. His glare was intense almost as if he was fighting for his life.

"Victini please hang in there and use flame burst! You also need to dodge those attacks!" Dark yelled

Unfortunately Victini could not keep up with Zebstrika it was just too fast. It zipped across the field as it almost looked as if it was teleporting. The repeated flame charge didn't help the situation either as Victini was losing stamina fast constantly firing hopeless attacks.

Dark gritted his teeth as he began to grow frustrated "Damn it come on Victini use psychic and try to catch it!"

"Dark please... I'm trying... I'm so tired..." Victini's eyes glowed a beautiful blue colour but she was unable to catch something that was moving so fast.

"Alright Zebstrika use spark then stomp to finish this off!" Elesa yelled Zebstrika charged at Victini with incredible speed in mere seconds Zebstrika made contact. This knocked Victini into the ground making a small crater.

Finally with all of its might Zebstrika slammed its feet down creating a huge explosion. The entire field was covered in dust and smoke. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it finally did Victini was protected by a quick command from Dark.

"Victini are you alright! We can still keep fighting as long as you have the move protect!" Dark yelled. He found himself getting tired as the fight continued to drag on for several hours.

Zebstrika was still standing tall, proud and full of spirit! On the other hand Victini was struggling to stand as its eyes were beginning to become droopy. After one final hit Victini was on the ground coughing and panting as it was completely exhausted.

"Wow I've had long battles before but this definitely take the cake! Hey Dark was it? You have great potential, but you need to learn when it's appropriate to attack, defend and especially when to quit..." Elesa said

Dark simply walked right pass Elesa and held Victini in his arms and wept. " I'm so sorry Victini I'll never try to put you through something like that ever again..."

Morgan had stayed to see the fight and as she was watching she could only cringe at the terrible decisions Victini's trainer had made. She walked over to the trainer and held out a small yellow berry.

"Here it will help Victini feel better!"

"Thanks, but I don't need your damn help!" Dark yelled as he slapped the berry out of Morgan's hand.

"Hey look you don't have to be a jerk about it! Your Pokemon is hurt and it needs attention right away!"

Dark stood up and pointed at Morgan "But Victini doesn't need help from a worthless human like you!"

"Well fine then! If you really don't want any help I'll leave you alone! But just so you know Victini is going to die if you don't get it some help right away..." Morgan slowly walked away "I learned that mistake the hard way..."

Dark walked over and picked up the small berry that was on the ground. He dusted it off and gave it to Victini. She ate the entire thing in one bite, instantly she could feel the berry giving her energy.

Morgan walked back to the Pokemon center and thought about what she had just done. She ran her fingers through her hair furiously. "Oh man I really jumped the gun there... I shouldn't have been so mean..." Morgan face palmed

"I know I'll make it up to him I'll help him get that gym badge!" Morgan thought as she put her fist into the air "Although I'll have to find him first..."

She walked into the Pokemon center and into her room where she sat down at the desk in it.

' Dear Diary

Today I woke up in Nimbasa city! Apparently some guy took me here... Although creepy at least the room was free! I also saw a trainer who had a mythical Pokemon so that was cool, he battled for the gym badge, but unfortunately lost it in the end. He was a jerk! His Pokemon was severely injured and he spat in my face when I tried to help. I feel really bad about it and I'm going to make up for the terrible way I acted out. Well until next time Diary

P.S I miss you daddy'

Morgan was walking down to the battle area hoping the trainer she saw was going to be there. She looked at all the trainers there, but the trainer she saw wasn't there. She turned around to see a person she did recognize though.

"Hey there Morgan have you gotten bigger in the chest area? hmmmm!"

"Come on we've already talked about this when will you stop talking about my chest Bailey!" Morgan yelled "This is Bailey Rustle my childhood friend. We've basically grown up together although he is like 1 year older than I am. Everyone assumes we're a couple but really were more like very close friends almost to the point of siblings"

"HELLO! EARTH TO MORGAN! POW! What do you think of the new attire!" Bailey screamed

"It looks great on you but what's with all the watches on your arm?" Morgan giggled a little

"Oh that's just for looks they don't actually work ha ha ha!" Bailey laughed along

"I'm loving the hat though it looks great!" Morgan complimented

"Ha ha thanks, you should think about gettin a hat yourself!"

"Uh no I don't do hats..." Morgan said as she blushed out of embarrassment

"Ok then we'll since we just met up again how about we have a battle! Oh by the way how many gym badges do you have so far? I'd love to hear!" Bailey questioned

"I'd love to have a battle, and I only have 3 badges right now..."

"What!? only 3 badges! I have 7 right now!" Bailey screamed

"I know it's disappointing, but I still want to see how strong my Pokemon and have become so I accept your challenge!" Morgan yelled as she pointed her finger at her friend

"So how many Pokemon do you have on you?"

"Right now I have 2 Pokemon on me!"

"Alright then it will be a two on two got it!" Bailey said as he clenched his fist "Hey can we please get a ref" Bailey yelled

A referee quickly came their way. Bailey told him what the rules of the battle were. The referee climbed up onto his podium and raised the two flags that he held "This will be a two on two battle who ever's Pokemon team is unable to battle first is the loser. Both trainers are allowed to substitute. Are both trainers ready!" The referee yelled

"I'm good!" Bailey yelled

"Yup I'm ready to go!" Morgan yelled

"Then Begin!" The Referee yelled as he waved his flag

"Come on out Emboar!" Bailey yelled

"So he's going Emboar the last time I saw that Pokemon was when it was a Pignite" Morgan thought "Ok come on out Dewott!"

Dewott looked up at its opponent and instantly got pumped up to fight it. "Ok Dewott please use aqua jet!" The otter Pokemon lunged at Emboar at incredible speeds.

"Quick use defense curl!" Emboar raised its arms and blocked Dewott's attack. "Ok great job Emboar now push it off and use roar!" The mighty Pig Pokemon pushed its arms forward flinging Dewott back. It breathed in with its lungs and a monster like roar.

The move forced Dewott back into its Pokeball and forced out Riolu to take its place. "Oh crap! He's never used that before I would never have seen it coming! He's gotten so good since the last time!" Morgan thought

"Alright Riolu use swords dance!" Riolu charged up its energy and got into its battle stance. "Great now use metal sound repeatedly on Emboar!"

Riolu was moving everywhere on the battle field constantly firing its attacks at Emboar. At first it seemed as if the attacks were doing nothing, but bit by bit Emboar slowly became disoriented.

"Alright great job now use Return!" Morgan yelled. Riolu ran and jumped off of Emboar, as soon as it landed it lunged back at charged full force at Emboar. Once Riolu made contact Emboar was blown back at its trainers feet.

"Emboar get up now!" Bailey commanded with force. Emboar slowly got up as he let out a mighty battle cry. "Hammer arm now!"

Emboar jumped up into the air to the point where the Pokemon wasn't visible anymore.

"Watch out Riolu it's going to try and land on you so get ready to dodge!" Morgan yelled she looked up and saw Emboar coming down in a ball of fire. The Mighty Pig Pokemon was falling faster and faster.

"Riolu doge left now!" The little Pokemon lunged towards the left as Emboar crashed into the ground making a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke. Emboar instantly jumped out of smoke and grabbed Riolu by the neck and threw it into the ground. White energy formed around its fist as it slammed it into Riolu.

"Riiiooluuuu!" It screamed in pain. There was smoke everywhere, but once it cleared Riolu was in the middle of a crater knocked out.

"Riolu! No..." Morgan took in a deep breath to collect herself "Alright you can do this" Morgan told to returned Riolu back into its Pokeball. She then pulled out the one Pokeball she had left on her trainer belt and threw it into the field of battle.

"Dewott please help me for this battle!" Dewott came out of its Pokeball and instantly lunged towards Emboar with an Aqua jet. "Oh no... Dewott is acting out on its own again..."

"So she still hasn't learned how to control Dewott yet. What a shame for such an amazing trainer. Emboar quickly return!" Bailey held up his Pokeball and sucked Emboar back in.

"Alright I need your help Gigalith come on out!" The massive rock Pokemon came out of it's Pokeball and gave a cold stare at Dewott. However Dewott was still in its attack and went after Gigalith.

"Gigalith use sandstorm now!" Bailey commanded the start up of sandstorm blew Dewott back for a few seconds, but the otter Pokemon quickly charged up a razor shell. It started slicing at Gigalith with intense ferocity.

"Gigalith hang on and use Iron defense! Our victory depends on how long you survive!" Bailey yelled. His Pokemon kept raising its defense over and over again becoming more bulky. This made Dewott extremely frustrated resulting in it using razor shell over and over again and again.

"Please Dewott you have to calm down and be patient!" Dewott didn't listen to its trainer at all it just kept on attacking. It was losing stamina fast as became even more tired from its repeated attacks as well as the sandstorm slowly chipping away at it.

"Gigalith is looking exhausted... time to take out that Dewott. Gigalith do you trust me!" Bailey yelled

"Gigalith slowly nodded its head."

"Alright I need you to put all of your energy into this attack got it!"

Dewott was at its breaking point it put most of its energy into one final Aqua jet and lunged towards Gigalith at full speed.

"Now! Gigalith use explosion!" Bailey yelled. Gigalith charged up all of the remaining energy it had left and blasted it outwards. Destroying all of the nearby battle field.

"No! Dewott you have to block it!" Morgan yelled out of desperation.

Once the explosion was finished Morgan looked towards the battle field and saw her Dewott on the ground lying down. Slowly her Pokemon got up and coughed for a bit it looked forward as its heart began to break. In front of Dewott was a scalchop broken into four pieces.

"Oh... no... one of its scalchops are broken..." Dewott simply had no energy left as it fell to the ground and fainted from exhaustion.

"Morgan is unable to battle the victor is Bailey!" The Referee yelled he then walked over to Morgan "Hey kid sorry about the broken scalchop, but I heard from nurse joy that if a Dewott holds a shell with it, its scalchop will grow back faster. Good thing there's a popular beach in Unova just head to Undella town!"

Bailey returned Gigalith back into its Pokeball. He walked over to Dewott and picked it up as well as the broken scalchop. "Morgan let's get you and your Pokemon to the Pokemon center right away!" Bailey yelled

"Yes I think that would be best..." Morgan said as she tried to hold back the tears "I couldn't control him... again... I'm a failure as a Pokemon trainer."

"Hey that isn't the Morgan I know!" Bailey yelled "The Morgan I know would never give up! The Morgan I know has a heart that always follows its dreams! That is not the champion Morgan I know!" Bailey walked up to Morgan and gave her a warm hug. "Morgan you can't give up now you still have to become the champion" Bailey whispered into her ear.

Bailey pulled away from the hug and stared into Morgan's eyes signifying that they needed to get going. But for a quick moment Morgan saw Bailey not as a silly friend or a silly brother, but as a true companion. For a quick moment she noticed the burning fire in his heart, and the passion in his eyes.

 **Author Notes: Hey thanks for reading this chapter it means a lot, but it would make my day if you could leave a review! Just give me your thoughts or any questions you have about this fic and I'll be glad to answer them! See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. OC SUBS CLOSED

**OC SUBS ARE NOW CLOSED**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Hey thank you for all of the OC submissions it actually blew my mind how many I got! Sorry for those who I turned down and congratulations to the person who I accepted! You know who you are! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Come on Morgan let's hurry!" Bailey yelled

"Bailey I'm trying!" Morgan yelled

"Your Pokemon are hurt and have to be healed right away!" Bailey yelled

"Look! There it is! The Pokemon center, thank goodness!" Morgan sighed in relief

Bailey and Morgan rushed right into the Pokemon center. Morgan put both Dewott and Riolu out in front of Nurse Joy. She noticed the condition of the Pokemon and rushed them both to the ER immediately. A few minutes passed by and Nurse Joy came out of the ER.

"Your Pokemon are in awful condition... It's going to take more than a few days till they are able to walk again... I'm sorry to say this but the chances of your Dewott surviving are very slim..." Nurse Joy said

"What!? No! There is no way thats true! You're lying my Dewott will be just fine won't he!?" Morgan stuttered she was confused, upset and worried all at the same time.

Bailey felt his stomach drop and his heart sink. "I'm the one who caused this..."

"Please let me see my Dewott right away!" Morgan yelled

"I understand please right this way miss" Nurse Joy led Morgan down the hall to the ER.

The ER was empty except for the two Pokemon that were hers that happened to be there. Riolu was passed out on a bed with machines constantly monitoring his condition. She looked over at Dewott. Her jaw dropped at how horrific his condition was. Dewott had thousands of needles stuck into him feeding him fluids. There were metal clamps and bars all over his arms, leg and around the neck.

Morgan sat down beside her Pokemon "Dewott... I'm so sorry... that this happened to you... I promised that another Pokemon wouldn't die... To see you like this... like this... it hurts... I promised Lilligant that you would survive..." Morgan started to cry

"Audino please help with this poor Pokemon and use heal pulse." Nurse Joy commanded

Audino release healing energy into Dewott. Heal pulse didn't heal a Pokemon all it did was help boost the Pokemon's natural healing process.

Nurse Joy heard the Pokemon center door open, she got up and left and headed to the lobby. There she saw a man holding a mythical Pokemon in his arms.

"You're a care taker of Pokemon right!"

"Yes please tell me your name?" Nurse Joy said in a pleasant motherly voice.

"The name is Dark I need your service right now! My Victini will die if you don't help it right away!" Dark yelled

"Alright I understand" Nurse Joy quickly said

Morgan bought her towel and walked into the public bath. The air was steamy just how she liked it. She sat in the hot water soothing her entire body. She slouched in the bath to where her eyes were just above the water. Luckily for her the bath was empty and there was no one around. She had the bath all to her self. Morgan started to think about the battle with her friend Bailey.

"I'm an awful trainer... even in a controlled battle Dewott got seriously injured... I'm not fit to become a Pokemon trainer let alone reach for becoming theUnova League champion." Morgan heard foot steps coming towards the bath.

"Hey Morgan do you mind if I join you?" Bailey said softly

"What are you doing here this is the girl's bath" Morgan replied quietly

"Uh... actually this is the mixed public bath Morgan didn't you read the sign?"

"Well if this is the mixed bath... then sure you can join..." Morgan quickly said as she could feel her cheeks rising in temperature.

Bailey plopped down into the hot water he took in a deep breath to calm himself "Hey Morgan... I'm sorry about your Dewott... I didn't mean to injure it so badly..."

"It's fine... Bailey I forgive you..." Morgan said

"No I just can't live with that! I hurt my best friend's Pokemon at least let me help!" Bailey yelled as he stood up.

Morgan blushed she pointed at Bailey "Bailey could you please sit back down I can see all of you..."

Bailey blushed a rosy red colour as he quickly sat back down. "Please Morgan I hurt your Pokemon and I want to make up for it... So my request is will you allow me to join you on your journey..."

Morgan stared into Bailey's calm and caring eyes this time her entire body felt warmer than the steamy bath. "Uh... y-y-yeah sure..."

30 minuets passed by. Bailey and Morgan both got dressed up and walked out of the bath. When they walked into the lobby there was a huge crowd shouting out praises and curses.

"Huh whats going on?" Morgan said

"I don't know?" Bailey replied

The crowd was getting more and more rowdy. "Good job man I knew you could do it!" Other people were yelling "No way that was a bullshit win! How did Elesa's Pokemon always fall asleep every time the field was covered in smoke and dust!"

Arguments kept on brewing "Your just upset that your role model lost!"

"No! I am not! That guy may have a mythical Pokemon but he is a fraud!"

"Just give me some room you lowly humans!" Dark yelled the entire crowd cleared out of his way. "If you think that I'm such a fraud! Then go and fight the gym leader yourself see how you do! All I did was come up with a plan"

Bailey looked over to Morgan "Hey this guy sounds strong I'm going to challenge him!" Bailey clenched his fist. He walked through the crowd with extreme confidence.

"Hey you with the mythical Pokemon I challenge you to a battle!" Bailey yelled

"You want to challenge me?" Dark said as he pointed at himself

"Yes who else here has a mythical Pokemon? Of course I want to battle you!" Bailey yelled

"Will beating you win me a gym badge?" Dark asked in a serious tone

"What!? No! I'm not a gym leader!" Bailey said in utter shock

"Then I have no interest in battling you my only goal is to win badges, if you have no badge to offer then I won't battle you. I have no reason to." Dark said

"Fine then if you win I'll give you my trio badge how about that!" Bailey yelled as he begun to get pumped

"If I win I get that badge! Then its a deal! I'll have a battle with you!" Dark yelled

The two trainers walked out onto the battlefield, Morgan stood on the podium and took the job as referee.

Bailey looked at his opponent and saw his devastating stare. "Hey buddy! How many Pokemon do you have on you!"

"Three" Dark said quietly

"Fine then it will be at three on three!" Bailey yelled

A crowd had built up on the benches and the stands. "Hey man do you recognize the person with all the watches on his arm?"

"No why?"

"He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Alright this will be a battle between Bailey and Uh... what's your name?" Morgan asked

"The name's Dark now let's get on with the battle already!" Dark said in a annoyed tone

"Ok fine! This will be a three on three both trainers are allowed to substitute. First trainer to knock out all of your opponent's pokemon will be the winner! Are both of you ready!" Mogan yelled

Dark put up his pokeball and threw it towards the field of battle.

"Well it looks like he's ready..." Bailey thought

Dark's Pokeball opened up to reveal a Bisharp the soldier like Pokemon had a stern and serious face. It looked like it was ready for war.

"Ok Bisharp is a steel/dark type I'll just use Emboar." Bailey thought "Come one out buddy!"

The Mighty Pig Pokemon came out of its pokeball and let out its mighty roar "Alright lets use Hammer arm!"

Emboar charged at Bisharp it charged up its arm and swung at its opponent. Bisharp quickly jumped back at blinding speeds and used swords dance.

"Huh... Its trainer didn't say a word! Is it acting on its own!?" Bailey thought, he quickly snapped back into reality. "Chase after it don't let it get away! Use Hammer arm over and over!" Bailey commanded

Emboar once again ran at Bisharp only this time with both of its arms charged up. It swung and swung at Bisharp but to no avail it could not land a single hit. Suddenly Dark swung his arm to the right in a dramatic fashion. Bisharp looked at Dark and nodded. The Blade Pokemon charged at Emboar so fast it looked as if it teleported. It ducked underneath a hammer arm and used night slash knocking Emboar onto its back. Dark quickly snapped his fingers. Bisharp nodded

"Die..." Dark said quietly, his Bisharp leaped above Emboar it charged up both of its arms and slammed right into Emboar.

Morgan saw that Emboar was completely defeated "Emboar is unable to battle!"

"Damn! I didn't know that his Bisharp had that move! I've only run into Guillotine once before! As long as he manages to conner or pin down my Pokemon Im done for!" Bailey was shaking where he stood. A mighty opponent stood before him. The sweat was dripping down his face "Crap! Emboar is my strongest Pokemon he had a clear type advantage too! This guy took him out with ease!"

"Bailey are you alright! Are you forfeiting the match!" Morgan yelled

Bailey thew another pokeball into the air "Rufflet come on out!" The tiny bird Pokemon jumped around the battle field. "Rufflet I'll play with you later right now we have a battle!"

Dark tilted his head and smiled. Bisharp nodded and got into a battle stance.

"Huh... there it is again! It looks as if Bisharp understands what its trainer wants without its trainer saying a word!" Morgan thought

"Alright Rufflet use Hone Claws! Then follow up with aerial ace" Bailey commanded. Rufflet jumped back surrounded in a white energy. The tiny bird Pokemon looked more fierce as it charged at Bisharp with incredible speed.

The attack made full contact, but it seemed to have little effect on Bisharp.

Dark grinned "snap" was the sound made when he clicked his to fingers together. His Bisharp jumped over Rufflet and grabbed it by the neck. It threw it down onto the ground and charged up both of its arms. With a powerful Guillotine Rufflet was out cold.

"Rufflet is unable to battle!" Morgan yelled "How did this guy get so strong! How did he get his hands on such a powerful Pokemon! If he got this strong in such a short time maybe if I go on a journey with him I can get strong too!" Thoughts were going through Morgan's head, but the sound of Bailey calling out his last Pokemon snapped her back into reality.

"Gigalith please help me with this battle!" Bailey yelled "Damn it! I can't win! He's so strong! The only way to keep my pride intact now is to go for a double knock out!" Bailey thought.

"Ok Gigalith use Iron defense right now!" Bailey yelled

Dark snapped his fingers again. Bisharp charged at Gigalith with Guillotine all charged up.

"Ha yes he took the bait!" Bailey thought "Gigalith use stone edge now!" Bailey commanded. The Mighty Rock Pokemon blew back Bisharp with a powerful stone edge. This took Dark by surprise. "Chase him down with stone edge!" Rocks kept shooting out of the ground they began to corner Bisharp.

"Crap!" Dark thought

"Wow Bailey has him now!" Morgan thought

Bisharp was completely cornered and surrounded by big pillars of rock. "Bisharp use night slash on the ground! Try to make as much smoke and dust as possible!" Dark yelled

"Wow he actually spoke!" Morgan was shocked

A shadow like energy formed around Bisharp's hands. They slammed into the ground sending rock, dust and smoke all over the battle field.

Morgan saw Dark put up his hand for a quick moment, she couldn't see what happened next as the dust quickly surround Dark. "What the hell!?"

"Damn it! Gigalith blow away the smoke with sand storm!" Bailey yelled, but nothing happened "Gigalith listen to your trainer now!" Bailey commanded

"Huh!? Whats going on!?" Morgan wondered

A few minuets passed by and the smoke slowly cleared only to reveal that Gigalith was out cold sleeping. "What!? This can't be happening!" Bailey thought

"What a shame I thought you had me there pal! Although all of your effort was for nothing!" Dark grinned "This battle was a joke! Well it looks like I'm wining a gym badge today!" Dark yelled he then quickly snapped his fingers.

His Bisharp landed the final blow knocking out Bailey's Gigalith. Dark returned Bisharp into its Pokeball "You did a good job soldier you've made your general proud..." Dark whispered.

Dark walked right up to Bailey "I'll be taking whats mine now!"

Bailey reluctantly pulled the trio badge out of his jacket and put into Dark's hand.

Dark slowly walked away from the battle field. Victini came out of its crystal ball and sat on Dark's shoulder. He was sitting in the room he rented out at the Pokemon center.

"Darkrai! I can't believe you cheated again!" Victini yelled

"So does it matter! He was a filthy human!" Dark yelled

"I'm also upset on how you got that Bisharp he doesn't even belong in this time period!" Vicinti yelled back

"It's fair game he was one of my best soldiers in the Pokemon war against humans" Dark yelled

"Please Darkrai I just don't like it when you cheat! It doesn't feel right!" Victini yelled

"I honestly don't care! Cheating brought us closer to our goal! I just need three more badges then I can travel to Sinnoh and figure out why I've become a human! Also I'm a dark type we always cheat no matter what!" Dark yelled at his partner

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Victini return now!" Dark quickly said as he sucked Victini back into its crystal ball. "Come on in the doors open!"

Morgan opened up the door and saw Dark sitting on the bed. "Hey there! The name's Dark right?"

"Yeah what about it!" Dark responded

"Well I was wondering how did you get so strong from the last time I saw you?" Morgan quickly said

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name first!" Dark said in a grouchy voice.

"Oh wow I'm sorry! That was so rude of me! My name is Morgan glad to meet you!" She quickly said

"I'll show you how if you close your eyes and sit on the bed." Dark said

"What!? I'm sorry but I'm afraid you might do something to me!" Morgan yelled

"Do you want to know how I got so strong in a short amount of time?" Dark said

"Well yeah I guess..." Morgan said, she reluctantly sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She waited for a bit and nothing happened. Then all of a sudden a massive force shoved her off of the bed.

Morgan opened her eyes to see that she was in the middle of a valley. She heard screaming from both ends. She looked at her own clothes and she noticed that she was wearing armor that she had read about.

"What are you doing soldier! Get up and fight!" A man yelled at her. Morgan looked around and there was fighting going on, but not Pokemon battles. She saw People fighting Pokemon with their bare hands. Dust was flying all around her.

"Whats!? going on!?" Morgan yelled she got up on her feet. There she saw it a symbol of nightmares it was Darkrai. The Pokemon looked angry it stared right into her soul.

Morgan grabbed for her pokeballs to find that they were gone.

"How do you humans enjoy this... how do you enjoy conflict and pain... all we wanted was peace... but you filthy humans only want war!" Darkrai yelled at Morgan

"What are you talking about!? I love Pokemon they're my friends Darkrai I have no idea what's going on!" Morgan yelled

"Why did you humans kill one of my best friends! Sometimes I hate being a legendary when we die we just reincarnate while other Pokemon just die and return to the earth... That Bisharp was a good kid he didn't deserve to die... I just wan't him to have a second chance at life." Darkrai said with sadness

Darkness surrounded Morgan, she found it hard to breath there was water all over her face. "Wha! Cough cough cough" Morgan awoke only to find that Dewott was standing above her. "Hey buddy aren't you supposed to be in bed" Her Dewott merely shrugged as her Riolu came up and gave her a big hug.

Morgan looked over and saw Bailey hitting his head on the wall of the Pokemon center. "Uh... Bailey what are you doing?"

"Oh Morgan your awake it looked like you were having a really bad nightmare or intense dream!" Bailey yelled

"Hey how did I get down to the lobby?" Morgan asked

Bailey pointed at Dark who was standing across the lobby "Dark carried you down here, he said you passed out in the middle of the hallway!"

Morgan walked up to Dark "Uh... thanks for bringing me down here..." Morgan said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah sure no problem..." Dark reluctantly said.

Morgan quickly grabbed Dark's hand and held it tight. Bailey saw this action and got a little jealous. "So Dark... um... I was... wondering... if... I could join you on a journey?" Morgan said as she blushed a little.

"Um... wait just a second Morgan..." Dark said he pulled out Victini's crystal ball. "Hey Victini I need some advice!" The Mythical Pokemon came out of its crystal ball

"Yeah sure what advice do you need?" Victini replied happily

"Would it be beneficial to have this girl join us on a journey?" Dark said calmly

"Hold on give me just a second!" Victini replied. The small Pokemon flew around Morgan a few time to read her aura. "Her energy seems to be mostly positive, her positivity is at 90% while her sexuality aura is at 10%" Victini told Dark telepathically

"Alright sure I guess we can go on a journey." Dark said calmly

 **Author Notes: Wow I see love in the air! Anyway thanks for reading! It would make my day if you leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

'Dear Diary

Its been a few days since my pokemon were sent to the ER, but it's all cool now they are fighting fit! I recently gained a new travel partner named Dark, he still won't tell me his last name even thought I told him mine. He's kinda angsty, rude and rough around the edges but he's sort of a kind guy. Bailey left to go get himself a Trio Badge again, since he lost it to Dark... Anyway since we are travel partners for now I'm going to invite him to the amusement park just to get to know him! Don't worry it's not going to be a date or anything!"

P.S I totally think that Bailey is jealous!'

Morgan put her diary back into her backpack. She ran down to the lobby where Dark was waiting for her. There he was arms crossed and always deep in thought. "I wonder what he's thinking about?" She walked up to him "Hey open up your eyes it's time to head to the Amusement park!"

"Sure let's go" Dark said quickly as he walked out the door. They decided to take the bus there, as it was quicker than walking. Dark however wasn't exactly pleased with riding in a man made machine.

"So Dark since we are journey partners now I was wondering what's your last name?" Morgan stared into Dark's bright blue eyes.

"Crap!... I don't have a last name I'll have to think of something quick! Uh... my last name is... uh... Rai..." Dark though "Morgan my last name is Rai!"

"Huh... Dark... Rai... Thats and interesting name" Morgan thought

A few more minuets passed by and the bus stopped at the amusement park. Morgan walked out and stretched her legs. She took in a deep breath of air "Wow isn't it beautiful today Dark!" Morgan sighed

"It be more beautiful if this was the dream world... a place where I can form it to how I please" Dark grunted

"Hey! Dark look at all the snacks!" Morgan squealed "Come on let's go eat some!" Morgan said excitedly as she dragged Dark along.

"Hold on Morgan! What are snacks!" Dark yelled

Morgan stopped by to where they were selling grilled berry kabobs. The smell that came off of them was aromatic. Dark smelled the grilled berries it was something he had never encountered. As he did not need to eat food as he survived off of the energy of nightmares and fear.

Morgan bought two and gave one to Dark. "Here try it!" she said as she munched on the berries "Wow this is amazing! What ya waiting for Dark!"

"Uh... well... I actually haven't eaten food before..." Dark said quietly.

"Huh... ha that's a funny joke!" Morgan laughed

"No... I'm being serious I haven't had human food before..." Dark said as he blushed a little

"I'm not sure how to respond to that... can you explain to me..." Morgan said

The two walked to a nearby bench to talk "So Dark what do you mean you haven't tried human food before?"

"Well since we are going to be travel partners I guess I should come clean... Would you believe me if I told you I'm not a human... or at least think I'm not..." Dark said seriously

"Uh... well I don't here that everyday, but you just said that your not a human is that correct?" Morgan said

"Yeah... I'm not a human... I'm actually a Pokemon a legendary at that... I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but I don't know why I'm in this form. I just woke up like this... The reason I'm so desperate to win gym badges is so that I can get to the Sinnoh region..." Dark said

"Uh... sorry but this is a lot to wrap my head around... And this is just a lot to believe I'm going to need some proof... sorry..." Morgan said

"Alright I understand... I know that you've had a reoccurring nightmare... because I'm the one who caused them..." Dark said seriously

"What!? You were the one who caused those terrible dreams! Wait... if you can create terrible dreams... and if you're trying to get to the Sinnoh region, are you Darkrai?" Morgan said as her eyes opened wide.

"Bingo..." Dark said in a serious tone. Victini came out of its crystal ball and flew around Morgan.

"Hee hee hee you're smarter than you look human!" Victini laughed.

"Uh... thanks!" Morgan quickly said

Morgan and Dark felt closer than ever. They went around the park trying all kinds of snacks and rides. Dark loved all the berry snacks while Morgan gorged herself on candy. They tried a few rides which Dark wasn't exactly fond of, but he made a promise with Morgan that he would go on every ride in the park. Finally it was the last ride for the two of them and it happened to be the "Tunnel of Love".

"So what's this ride suppose to be?" Dark asked

"Well its suppose to be for couples... you and I aren't in a relationship so..." Morgan said before she was cut off.

"I made a promise so let's go" Dark said with a smile

"Woah... he smiled... I always see him frowning even when he said he enjoyed the snacks." Morgan thought.

The two of them hopped onto the small boat, it just so happened that a certain person in a black T-shirt and white jacket happened to see them walk in.

Inside of the Tunnel of Love the lighting was dim, and the music was from the Kalos region. There were multiple Pokemon using water gun to make hearts in the air. Dark noticed a lot of Pokemon using attract to make hearts dance in the air. Suddenly Dark felt Morgan's hand interlock her fingers with his. At this moment Dark felt a surge of energy flow right through him. He looked over and saw tears falling out of Morgan's eyes.

"Hey... Morgan are you alright?" Dark said in the most gentle voice he could muster.

Morgan didn't respond as the tears just kept on falling. "Hey Morgan did I do something wrong?"

"No... it's just that this place reminds me of my dad..." Morgan clenched onto Dark's hand.

"I've dealt with sorrow before... I know that it helps if you have a shoulder to lean on... so..." Dark said. Morgan rested her head on Dark's shoulders and closed her eyes. she felt the warmth of his body and slowly relaxed.

Dark heard Victini's voice in his head "Hey now don't get all lovey dovey with her ok!"

"Don't worry she's only a human and right now I can tell she needs this..." Dark quietly said

The rest of the ride was gentle and quiet Morgan had her head on Dark's shoulder. Once they came out of the tunnel Morgan walked off and rubbed her eyes. "Hey... Dark..." Morgan said

"Yeah what is it?" Dark said

"That was nice thank you... Let's head back to the Pokemon center and get ready to go to Mistralton." Morgan said

The bus ride on the way back was quiet except for bits and pieces of small talk. When they arrived Morgan went into her room and packed up all of her stuff. Dark was leaning against a wall when a man who was a few inches taller than himself approached him.

"Hey pal! You know your girlfriend seems a little young don't you think?" the man said

Dark just closed his eyes and ignored the man. As he was deep in thought about traveling with Morgan.

"You know you scored a hot piece of ass! What age is the red head! I bet you bang her every night! Oh yeah the name's Sidney Nevirmoor what's yours!"

"Dark his aura seems pretty distorted, I think you should talk to him." Victini said telepathically

"Uh... the name is Dark... Now I have other things to do so could you just leave me alone..." Dark replied

"Don't look like you doing much! How about we have a Pokemon battle!" Sidey said

"I'm only interested in gaining gym badges... if you don't have a gym badge for me to win... then I'm not interested." Dark crossed his arms

Morgan walked into the lobby and stood next to Dark. She looked at the man who happened to be staring right at her.

"Uh... can I help you with something?" Morgan asked

"Yeah! I want to battle your boyfriend here! But he won't battle me!" Sidey grunted

Morgan blushed "What!? We're not in a relationship! He only battles for gym badges though if you want a battle you're going to have to offer a gym badge."

"Alright then Dark! If I offer you my Basic Badge will you have a battle with me?" Sidney said

"Then its a deal..." Dark said as he put a pokeball into the air.

"Wait just a second bud! The deal is if I lose you get the badge, but if I win I get to do anything I want with your girl over here!" Sidney said as he pointed at Morgan

"Ha if you think Dark would take up a deal like tha-" Morgan yelled out before she was cut off

"Deal!" Dark quickly said.

"What!? but but but... Do I have a say in this!" Morgan yelled in terror.

Dark and Sidney stood at opposite sides of the battlefield while a rental referee stood on his podium. The atmosphere was tense and Morgan who stood at the sidelines grew evermore nervous.

"Come on out Toxicroak!" Sidney yelled.

Dark held up his pokeball and sent out Bisharp, both pokemon took their fighting stances.

"Woah!? I've never seen that pokemon before!" Morgan awed in amazement "I wonder what type it is? It defiantly looks like a fighting type though..."

Bisharp charged up its strength using swords dance. It quickly charged at Toxicroak with Iron head hopping to make full contact.

"What the hell!? His pokemon didn't even get a command."Sidney thought "Toxicroak dodge now and use close combat!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak quickly moved aside and started throwing punches at incredible speeds. Bisharp could feel the air rush by its head as the punches were thrown at it. Toxicroak's fist slammed into Bisharp's stomach making it shudder in pain. The blade pokemon fell to the ground as it struggled to stand up.

Toxicroak saw an opening in its opponent, with a powerful punch it launched Bisharp up into the air. With incredible force Toxicroak jumped into the air and slammed Bisharp back into the ground making a big crater.

"Bisharp is unable to battle the winner is Toxicroak!" The referee yelled

"What!? But that Bisharp easily took out Bailey's entire team! How was it so easily defeated by this guy!?" Morgan thought

"Damn..." Dark said quietly he put up the crystal ball and sent out Victini

"I'll do my best so don't you worry!" Victini said as she smiled at him. Victini put up her hands and got ready for combat.

"Alright Toxicroak use a combination attack! Poison jab and close combat!" Sidney yelled

His Toxicroak ran at Victini and threw poison jabs with the speed of close combat. Victini was quickly dodging out of the way the air ripping right past her. Although Victini's dodging skills was good there were a few punches that were making contact.

"Victini hold on and use protect!" Dark yelled. Victini pulled up its shield it took in multiple blows for a good amount of time. Once it started to fade Dark told Victini to use psychic. Her eyes glowed a slight blue colour. The attack blasted Toxicroak into the ground and made it skip across the ground.

"Hang on Toxicroak!" Sidney yelled but his pokemon landed at his feet knocked out. "Heh there's a reason Victini is a mythical pokemon it's so strong..." he thought "Well Dark it's time you see my strongest pokemon! Come on out Salamance!"

Sidney threw out the pokeball it spun in the air and released its bright white light. The light formed into a powerful blue dragon that made a massive roar as it formed. "Ha this bad boy was my partner way back home all the way in the Hoenn region!"

"Wow what the heck is that pokemon! I've never seen it before it looks powerful and he said its all the way from Hoenn!" Morgan admired "But if that pokemon is as powerful as it looks I'm at the hands of that creep!"

"Damn a dragon type... I know Victini is strong... but I don't know if she stands a chance against a well trained Salamance... even in my pokemon form I've lost to well trained dragon types..." Dark thought "Victini please be careful and use psychic!"

Victini blasted waves of psychic energy at its opponent. As the attack passed by Salamance it didn't even budge the mighty dragon just grunted and smirked. "Alright buddy use dragon pulse full power!"

Salamance charged up the ball in its mouth and fired it. It grew and grew as it traveled through the air.

"Victini it's moving too fast use protect!" Dark yelled there was a hint of desperation in his voice. Victini once again pulled up its shield, but dragon pulse came in too fast and collided with Victini making a huge explosion. "Victini!" Dark yelled

"What!? I thought I just saw tears in Dark's eyes!" Morgan mumbled

"Victini! Please be okay! Are you there! Victini answer me!" Dark yelled

Victini was on the ground "cough... cough... cough... Darkrai I'm alright... please just tell me what to do..."

"Stop fighting! Victini I need you to be okay!" Dark yelled

"No you need the badge at the end of this!" Victini struggled to say

"Huh they aren't making the next move... Ok then I'll go... Salamance use another dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled

Dark saw his opponent fire another attack. The ball of energy came closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down for both Victini and Dark. Victini closed its eyes out of fear, and Dark jumped "NO!"

An ambulance arrived and Victini held onto Dark. Doctors put Dark into a stretcher and drove him down to the hospital.

"Doctor will he be okay?"

"I don't know his leg has been completely blown off! We've slowed the bleeding, but we haven't stopped it."

Dark's eyes shot open he put his hand up to his face. He noticed that it was back to normal they were the hands of his original form Darkrai. In front of him he saw a figure that was familiar yet so unfamiliar. It was wrapped in red chains the figure called out to him.

"Do you want to wake up... hee... hee..."

"What I'm asleep!" Darkrai yelled

"No you've died ruler of nightmares... but since you died as a human you can't reincarnate..."

"Dead!? how'd I die!?" Darkrai yelled

"You have died of blood loss... but you can be alive again, you'll only be bound by chains and you'll never walk down the path of life the same..."

"Who are you!?" Darkrai said

"That is none of your concern do you want to live again..."

"What is Victini doing right now!?" Dark yelled

"Victini is pouring all of her energy into you... Your Bisharp is slowly dying due to the energy you gave it is slowly fading away now since you are dead."

"Damn Victini will die if she puts all of her energy into me and Bisharp will suffer losing all of its life force..." Darkrai thought "Please revive me..."

"Once you are revived your powers will be bound by chains do you accept the terms..."

"Yes..."

Dark's eyes opened up wide and he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He could hear people screaming that a miracle just happened. He saw Victini crying and buried in his suit, he looked over and saw Morgan crying as well. Sidney was sitting in a chair as he looked really guilty. Dark felt very weak right now and he closed his eyes again.

2 weeks later

"Dark come on you have to try again! I know walking is a little bit more difficult but you'll never be able to get to Sinnoh if you can't walk!" Morgan yelled

"Your girlfriend is right bud!" Sidney smirked

"For the last time I'm not his girlfriend!" Morgan yelled

"Alright guys... but can you help me up first..." Dark said

Sidney and Morgan both helped Dark up onto his feet. Dark looked at his metal leg and sighed. One step after another he walked out of the Pokemon center and took his first few steps towards his new adventure.

'Dear Diary

Hey it's Morgan here again. A lot has happened the past few weeks Dark almost died protecting his pokemon, and we have a new travel member. Sidney is really rude, but I know there's some kindness in there I just have to find it. The reason he's coming along with us is a little strange though. Dark lost his left leg protecting his pokemon I don't know if I have the kind of strength to do that. He's been given a prosthetic leg thats top quality. He has also made incredible progress the doctors all say it's a miracle that he can walk as well as he can. Anyway that's it for now.'

 **Author Notes: Wow I just checked how many views this story is getting and I'm honestly blown away!**

 **This part is important so please read it:**

 **I have something to say about OC's thank you for all the people who have been submitting them I love the support. I will always be accepting OC's so just send them my way. However please do not spam me it won't increase your chances so please stop. Two people have been spamming me to no end sending in the same OC so you know who you are so please stop.**

 **Also congratulations to "nohailzone"! His OC's was introduced in this chapter his OC is**

 **"Sidney Nevirmoor."**


	6. Chapter 5

Sweat was beating down Emboar's face as it stared down its opponent. It had already taken down a very diligent Panpour. It had just one more pokemon to take out. The Stoutland was just another stepping stone towards champion. Stoutland was very tired having to take on a fighting type it was losing stamina fast.

"Alright Emboar use arm thrust!" Bailey commanded. Emboar roared and charged at Stoutland, it struck with powerful blows knocking the pokemon back.

"That's far enough! Stoutland use ice fang!" Cress quickly said. Ice formed around Stoutland's mouth and it began to charge at Emboar.

"Get ready once it gets close use hammer arm!" Bailey yelled. Emboar nodded, it waited for its opponent. Stoutland bit down on Emboar's arm making it wince in pain. Its arm rose up and slammed into the ground with hammer arm. "Good now throw it!"

Emboar lifted its arm while Stoutland was still hanging on. The mighty pig pokemon spun around a few times making a gust of air before throwing its opponent into the wall. Stoutland's body shuddered with pain as it passed out.

Bailey ran up and gave his Emboar a big hug they both smiled and laughed together. Cress walked up and congratulated the two of them as they headed out on their way to the pokemon center.

A boy with red hair and a Chatot on his shoulder were walking down the street. "Hey Chatot how does it feel to be back home?"

"Great!" Chatot said

"oh wow! Look at all the shiny watches that guy is wearing! I bet he has loads of cash I can win off of him!" the young boy said as he ran up to Bailey "Hey pal I challenge you to a battle!"

"Um... who me?" Bailey asked as he pointed at himself

"Wow your watches are amazing!" the boy said

"Did you just challenge me to a battle?" Bailey said

"Ooooh shiny watches!" the boy admired

"Well if you're just going to waste my time I'll be on my way... weirdo..." Bailey said as he started to walk away.

"Wha? Hey I challenged you to a battle will you or will you not!" the boy yelled

"Oh so you do want a battle?" Bailey replied

"Heck yeah I do!" the boy yelled

"Ok then what's your name and how many pokemon do you have on you?" Bailey asked

"The name is Drake Dragon! And I'm the coolest guy in this town!" Drake yelled

"And you're just a little pussy!" Chatot yelled

"Huh... What!? You better teach that Chatot how to be polite!" Bailey yelled

"Huh... why would I? I taught him how to curse pretty proud of myself!" Drake said

"Well anyway you wanted a battle then lets fight!" Bailey yelled

"Ok I have a full party so lets do this!" Drake yelled

"So you want a six on six?" Bailey asked

"What!? My party only has two pokemon I can't do a six on six!" Drake yelled

"Oh my god you are hopeless! Never mind I'm leaving I don't even want to battle you..." Bailey said

"You fucking pussy!" Chatot yelled

"Alright that's it! I accept your challenge to a two on two!" Bailey yelled

The two of them stood on opposite ends of the battle field and readied their pokeballs. The atmosphere was tense you could feel the tension in the air. Bailey started into Drake's electric blue eyes.

"This guy looks like he isn't messing around!" Bailey thought "Hey Drake are you ready!" Bailey yelled

Drake petted Chatot and threw him into the battle field. His talking bird flew circles around the field yelling rude words. Bailey held up a pokeball and whispered into it "Hey please do you best!"

Bailey threw the pokeball and out came a tiny bear. "Cubchoo I'm counting on you!" The tiny pokemon sat there on the battle field. It sneezed and sucked in its icy mucus and smiled back at its trainer.

"Alright Cubchoo use brine!" Bailey yelled. Cubchoo built up water in its mouth, but shot it out of its nose. The streams of water were headed straight for Chatot.

"That won't stop us! Charge right through it and use steel wing!" Drake yelled. Chatot's wings became shiny it easily sliced threw the water as if it was paper. Chatot came closer and closer. Cubchoo became scared and tried to run away.

"Don't be scared and use endure now!" Bailey commanded. At the mighty words of its trainer Cubchoo rose up on its own two feet and put up its arms. Chatot collided with Cubchoo but it withheld the attack only pushing it back a few inches.

"Alright great job buddy now throw it away and use powder snow!" Bailey yelled. Cubchoo threw Chatot towards the ground. It blasted snow and ice into it making Chatot scream in pain. Once Cubchoo stopped Chatot was heavily hurt with ice all over its wings.

Drake ran up to his friend and picked him up. "Chatot you did amazing now come on over and sit right beside me... You... you hurt my friend now your going pay for it!" Drake yelled

"Fine show me what you got then" Bailey smirked he returned Cubchoo to its pokeball and told it that it did a great job.

"Come on out! Avenge Chatot!" Drake yelled his pokeball opened up, once the bright light formed flames swirled around the pokemon. It was a medium bipedal dragon with one horn coming out of the back of its head. "Charmeleon lets show him our passion!"

"A Charmeleon huh ... well let's fight fire with fire..." Bailey thought "Come on out Emboar!" Bailey yelled

"What!? an Emboar holy crap! Those things are like uh... um... a uh... fire type on steroids!" Drake thought "Well Charmeleon I trust in you! Use dig!" Drake yelled

Charmeleon dug underground until it couldn't be seen. Emboar was on edge trying to find where its opponent was. "Don't worry Emboar! Use hammer arm on the ground force him out!" Bailey yelled

Emboar hit the ground multiple times shaking and changing the earth. Eventually Charmeleon was blasted out of the ground. It smacked into the ground making a loud thud.

"Charmeleon give it all you have and use shadow claw!" Drake yelled punching the air. Charmeleon looked back at its trainer and just face palmed, but it did what its trainer requested. A mysterious black energy formed around Charmeleon's hand as it charged at Emboar.

"Huh... is he stupid!? A ghost type attack does nothing against fighting types!" Bailey thought "Emboar just stand there!" Bailey yelled

"Ha he's too afraid to attack!" Drake thought. His Charmeleon kept on using shadow claw on Emboar. "Yeah! Keep on going look Charmeleon! He's too afraid to counter keep on going!" Drake yelled as he got really pumped.

30mins Later

Charmeleon was looking really tired as it was about to fall asleep. "Alright one more shadow claw!" Drake yelled

"Ok this has gone on for way too long... Emboar finish this up with hammer arm full power..." Bailey said lazily. His Emboar smacked away the fatigued Charmeleon finishing off the battle.

"What!? I lost!? How!? Charmeleon was doing so well!" Drake yelled in defeat.

"Wow that sure was a battle! A battle between a pretty boy and an absolute noob!" A girl laughed clapping her hands. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black hoodie tied around her waist.

The walked up to Drake and stared at him. "Yeah thats defiantly the face of a beginner, you should keep your eyes on the prize if you want to win." The girl quickly remarked

"Oh wow look at all the shiny gold chains you have!" Drake squealed in delight.

"Like I said keep your eyes on the prize, like for example your wallet!" The girl smirked

"What!? How did you do that!? And give back my wallet!" Drake yelled

"Hey blondey stealing from people isn't exactly the nicest thing to do you should give it back" Bailey said calmly.

"Oh wow that nickname sure is original also do you want your wallet back?" The girl said as she held both wallets in her hand.

Bailey quickly reached inside of his pocket. He noticed that his wallet was actually gone. "Hey give that back!" Bailey yelled

"Hey look finders keepers got it!" The girl smirked

"But you didn't find it you stole it!" Bailey yelled

"Yeah I found it in a pocket same thing!" The girl replied

"Ok I'm going to make a dash for my wallet and Drake's wallet in 3... 2... 1..." Bailey thought as he lunged for his wallet. Once he felt something in his hand he held on tight. "Huh... I don't remember my wallet feeling so soft and round..." Bailey looked forward to see that the girl had the angriest face he had ever seen. He looked at where his hand had landed and thought "Aw man this is so cliche..."

Bailey was quickly slapped in the face.

The three of them were sitting at the table at a local cafe.

"So uh... whats your name?..." Bailey asked carefully

"Humph its Penelope Steels how about you two?" Penelope said angrily

"Well Penelope the name is Drake Dragon the coolest guy in this town!" Drake said with a smile

"Um... well... my name is Bailey" Bailey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bailey was paying for the entire meal. He himself had ordered tea while Penelope had coffee. Drake on the other hand went full out and ordered 3 types of cakes. Small talk emerged at the table like what age they were, it just so happened that they were all 17. Penelope quickly took notice at how much Drake's Chatot yelled curse words at random people.

"So Drake why does that Chatot of yours curse at people?" Penelope asked

"Oh I taught it that pretty proud of it!" Drake said with a huge smile

"So what's with the get up? You sweater is black but there are a few red spots on it in random areas?" Penelope said

"Oh well you see... I once got it covered in oil and then got it lit on fire... ha ha ha!" Drake giggled "But it was sooo worth it!"

"Uh... what do you mean it was worth it?" Penelope asked as she was intrigued.

"I got a total of 5 bucks out of it!" Drake yelled

"Uh... and what's with all the holes in those black jeans?" Penelope asked

"Well for 3 bucks I had to throw them in a lake! These are the only pants I have so... I had to get them after they resurfaced like this!" Drake said

"Do you do bets and dares even for the smallest amount of money!?" Penelope said out of shock.

"Well only if the price is right!" Drake said as he smiled

"Um... so how many badges do you have Penelope?" Bailey asked

"Oh I'm pretty impressed with myself I have a total of 7 badges!" Penelope smirked

"No way! I also have 7!" Bailey yelled in excitement

"Huh... how do you guys have 7!? I only have 5 badges I've been struggling to get my 6th! I've come back here to study up on battle strategies!" Drake yelled

"Well since I've battle you and you had no clue about the attacks you were doing... Do you know anything about type match up theory?" Bailey asked

"Type match up... pfffftttt who needs that!" Drake laughed

"Your hopeless!" Bailey and Penelope sighed.

10 mins later

Bailey and Penelope were teaching Drake about type match ups. Unfortunately it wasn't going too well. "For the last time is fire weak to water!" Bailey yelled at the top of his lungs

"No! Fire is strong against water cause it turns water into steam!" Drake replied

"Well never mind that how about we help you win that gym badge!" Bailey said "We can all go on a journey together!"

"Really!?" Drake said excitedly

"Sure I'll tag along as well... you'll need someone to keep you focused and I don't think pretty boy here can do that." Penelope said as she crossed her arms.

"So let's go to Skyla's gym right away!" Drake yelled enthusiastically

"Hold your horses bud I think we should head to the next town first... there are a few supplies that I need to restock up on and this place doesn't have the things that I need..." Bailey said

"Fine..." Drake said

The newly formed group were taking the scenic route away from the preschool. It was getting pretty late so the decided to set up camp. Bailey had only a sleeping bag while Drake had the ground. Penelope had an inflatable mattress which she refused to share. Together they built a small fire and sat around it and discussed their experiences together.

"Hey Bailey this dinner is great! Your an amazing cook!" Penelope praised

"Gee thanks" Bailey said as he blushed "So tell me guys what age did you begin your journey?"

"Oh well I started mine at the age of 14 a bit later then normal... my dad wanted me to uh... develop more before I went out... on my journey." Penelope said

"Oh huh... I started my journey really young I think I was about 8 years old when that happened..." Drake said casually

Bailey and Penelope's jaws dropped at Drake's statement.

"What!? but you can't even get your trainer card at that age!" Penelope yelled

"Let alone graduate trainers school!" Bailey yelled

"How in the hell did you start a journey at 8!" Bailey and Penelope yelled

"Easy I got expelled then my parents paid the trainer card fee! My partner is my Chatot that I caught in the wild with a net and my Charmeleon is a present from my grandparents!" Drake smiled

"But that fee is like well over a million dollars!" Bailey yelled

"Hold on... your trainer card will have a black star on it if you had to pay the trainer fee. Let's see your trainer card!" Penelope yelled

Drake reached into his wallet and pulled out his trainer card handing it over to Penelope. When she got a look at the card her jaw dropped even more.

"Not only did you pay the fee, but you broke almost every single rule there is!" Penelope yelled in shock "How haven't you gotten your trainer card revoked!"

"I don't know?" Drake said "Good luck I think?"

"Well anyway when did you start your journey Bailey?" Penelope asked

"Oh I started my journey at 14 as well I originally wanted to start it at 15, but my childhood friend Morgan wanted to start at the age of 14. So naturally I went with her plan and thats basically how it went." Bailey said

The three of them looked up and saw the moon beaming down and decided that it was time for sleep. Penelope threw two pokeballs up into the air releasing a Crobat and a Muna.

"Hey you two! Crobat I need you to keep watch make sure no one sneaks up on us... And Muna would you be a dear and give us all sweet dreams tonight!" Penelope said

 **Author notes: Wow thanks for reading this chapter! Thank you for all the views that this fic is getting I'm so happy right now!**

 **Also congratulations to "Mad Ass Dragon" his submitted OC is "Drake Dragon" I hope that I made your character how you wanted.**

 **Anyway I'll see all of you in the next chapter of Born into a new World.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author notes: Welcome to the first sub story arc called the "Black Flames" I hope you enjoy this small arc is probably going to be 3 chapters long including this one, and don't worry this is completely involved with the main plot.**

Bailey had almost no energy left inside of him. He looked forward and saw that all the foliage was burnt to the ground. He thought he had seen true strength in his own pokemon, but this was a whole new scale. Penelope was passed out while Drake was dying of poison. The burns on his body stung he tried to move but the pain was too much to handle. His best friend Morgan held Dark in her arms while she wept, and Sidney lay there unconscious.

"This was the day that I saw true power" Bailey said before he passed out.

1 week earlier

The team had finally reached Nacrene city. They all rented out rooms at the local pokemon center and sat down for lunch in a local cafe.

"So guys I was thinking we should go to the museum!" Bailey said excitedly

"Uh... why?" Penelope asked

"Well apparently they have a whole new section about wars and I really want to go!" Bailey said

"Hey Drake should we go?" Penelope asked

"Sure why not?" Drake responded "Just let me finish eating!"

Their pokemon sat around in a small circle and decided that it might be a good opportunity to get to know each other.

"So what do you guys think about ur trainers?" Emboar said

"He's a dork..." Charmeleon face palmed "I mean he told me to use a ghost type attack on you!"

"Come on Charmeleon he tries his best!" Chatot replied

"But I wish he would just take in the time to learn about type match ups! Do you know how many water types I've had to fight!" Charmeleon yelled

"Well it doesn't help that you've never lost to a water type..." Chatot said "Well Emboar what do you think about your trainer?"

"Uh... well... he's a really good trainer but... he can be really demanding on the battle field. He can also be a control freak, if we disobey him once on the field of battle we don't get a break in training..." Emboar sighed "Oh I know how did you guys meet your trainers?"

"Well Drake caught me with a fishing net! Then he used his parents to catch me!" Chatot said

"I was given to Drake by his grandparents... they told me to protect the kid..." Charmeleon responded "How about you?"

"I was also given to Bailey I was his starter pokemon." Emboar said

The team packed up and returned their pokemon. They headed out and took the bus to the museum. Penelope stole a few bucks from some elderly people. Drake slept the entire way and Bailey was writing down a to do list for the museum. Once they got in Bailey paid the receptionist and headed towards the war tour.

The crowd was much bigger than what Penelope had expected. Although a few people caught her attention. There was a man who was 3 inches taller than her. He had silver hair and bright blue eyes. But what really got her attention was the big orange crystal ball on his belt.

"No way Drake! Hey over here!" a girl yelled through the crowd. "Drake! Drake Dragon Hello!"

Drake turned his head as he saw the girl who was yelling to him. His eyes lit up at the sight of a very good friend. "Morgan!" He yelled. Drake ran up and gave the red head a massive hug.

"OMG It's been soooo long!" Morgan squealed "You look great!"

"Aw thanks! But you look great as well!" Drake smiled

"Uh... Morgan who's this?" Sidney and Dark quickly said

"Oh this guy is Drake Dragon the coolest guy in town!" Morgan said "He was my best friend while I was in school I helped him with soo much homework!"

"Morgan!? Dark!? How have you guys been!" Bailey said

"Oh good" Morgan said

"Fine" Dark said

"Uh... and you are?" Bailey asked

"The name is Sidney Nevirmoor and I'm assuming you're Bailey Rustle" Sidney said

"Yeah... how did you know my full name?" Bailey said

"Morgan" Sidney said he then whispered into Bailey's ear "She told me all about you when we all had our threesome..."

Bailey's jaw dropped as he looked at Morgan. Morgan looked back and just gave Bailey a smile.

"You're serious..." Bailey whispered back

"Yup she's no longer innocent..." Sidney said, but he was giggling on the inside. "Damn this guy is gullible" Sidney thought.

Penelope walked right up to Morgan and quickly said "So what's your relationship with Drake? Huh!"

"Uh... well um... were just good friends... Uh whats your name?" Morgan asked

"Penelope! Now you two are just friends right?" Penelope said

"Uh... yup..." Morgan said as she could feel how awkward the situation was.

"Well uh... fine! But just so we're clear I'm his travel partner!" Penelope yelled

"What about Bailey?" Morgan said

"Oh pretty boy... well he's been feeling my boobs so I could care less..." Penelope said

Morgan's jaw dropped as she gave a cold dead stare at Bailey. Bailey saw this and waved back and continued talking with Dark and Sidney.

A big lady stood in front of the crowd along side an average looking man. She cleared her throat and opened up her mouth. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To the war tour thank you all for coming! Now who is ready to learn about the war before pokemon trainers!" Lenora yelled

"Which war? There were so many before that" Dark thought

"This war happened around 300 000 - 900 000 years ago! It was a war between pokemon and humans!" Lenora yelled everyone in the audience gasped

"Yes thats right a war between humans and pokemon! Now you may be thinking how did humans even survive the war? Well while pokemon had raw power and strength! Us humans had numbers and strategy! The war was a brutal one ending in millions of casualties for the most part humans were losing until they learned about aura!" Lenora yelled

Dark clenched his fist "This war was brutal... but she's promoting the humans way too much! It wasn't easy for us... humans had so much technology they were the ones that had the upper hand! Then they had to discover how to use aura... they almost wiped us out..." Dark thought

"Dark please calm down... I know its hard to listen too..." Victini said

"But the war did reach a turning point to where some pokemon just wanted the fight to stop! They teamed up with us humans making the first pokemon trainer! Once people and pokemon saw how strong they were together the fighting stopped!" Lenora yelled as she finished up her presentation.

"Damn you... I remember seeing my own troops betraying me... going behind my back..." Dark thought as he tried to hold back the tears

"I remember... it all... the black flames..." Victini said

Dark felt a hand touch his shoulder he looked over.

"Dark are you alright?" Morgan said

"Oh Morgan... I'm fine go ahead I have a few things I need to think about..." Dark said as he sat down at a bench.

Dark was deep in thought "Once the rage, anger and sorrow of a fire type have harmonized into a power beware the black flames. Able to burn you with a single ember and melts rocks like ice. Beware the black flames. When I killed that human so long ago... I saw the black flames of his Charmander it nearly cost me my life... as well as the one mortal I became in love with..."

Dark's eyes shot to his side "Don't even try you worthless human!" he yelled

"Woah your one of the few people who caught me in the act!" Penelope said "It looks like your deep in thought whats on your mind?"

"None of your concern... I know all of your fears and worst nightmares... so get away from me..." Dark said

"Oooo like I'm scared that was probably the worst way I've seen anyone try to intimidate me!" Penelope laughed.

"You're afraid of some stupid things like having your current crush stolen!" Dark smirked

"Huh fine if your just going to mock me then I challenge you to a battle!" Penelope yelled

"If it will get you to leave me alone then sure why not!" Dark replied

At the battlefield

Sidney and Morgan gathered up at Dark's end of the field. While Bailey and Drake gathered up at Penelope's side of the field.

"So do you think Dark has this one?" Morgan asked

"Well sweet stuff Dark has definatly become strong, but he still couldn't beat Clay... We also don't know how his opponent battles so I can't say for sure." Sidney replied.

Penelope stared into Dark's blue eyes with great intensity. "Are you ready?"

"Let's fight!" Dark yelled "Go Bisharp!"

"Come on out Cofagrigus!" Penelope yelled as she shuddered with excitement. She rubbed her arms and licked her lips.

"A ghost type huh... ok Bisharp use night slash and don't stop!" Dark yelled

Bisharp charged at his opponent. Black energy formed around its hands as it started throwing punch after punch. Cofagrigus was dodging well not even allowing a punch to land. Bisharp didn't give up every time Bisharp's hand hit the ground its arm shuddered in pain, but it kept on going.

"Alright Cofagrigus move to the left and hit it with a confuse ray!" Cofagrigus quickly sunk down to the left. It fired white orbs that swirled around Bisharp's head. Quickly the blade pokemon lost its sense of direction and started falling hurting itself.

"Damn Bisharp return!" Dark yelled

"Not so fast! Cofagrigus use mean look right now!" Cofagrigus summoned a purple eye that blocked Bisharp's pokeball light not allowing it to return to Dark.

"Wow! This Penelope girl is seriously a tactical fighter!" Sidney said in awe

"Yeah those are super rare!" Morgan said

"Wow she's really good!" Drake and Bailey both said

"Damn it what do I do!? She's got me pinned I can't do a single thing!" Dark thought. A mysterious black energy swirled around both Dark and his Bisharp. Dark put up his hands and snapped his fingers.

Bisharp started moving faster than before it was a blur by this point. It landed well placed attack onto Cofagrigus making it yell in pain.

"Dark let up on your energy out put!" Victini told Dark telepathically

"I can handle it don't worry!" Dark yelled back

Cofagrigus was looking really weak as it struggled to float off of the ground. Bisharp came in with one more attack to finish the job when Penelope yelled "use destiny bond now!" Dark clutched his stomach in pain.

The attack connected making a massive exlposion that coved the field with dust and smoke. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear. On the field was both pokemon knocked out which both trainer returned.

"Huh... what ever that black energy was... it was no match for my tactics..." Penelope thought "Come on out Crobat!"

"Victini I need your help..." Dark said.

Victini came out of its crystal ball and flew around the stage and Penelope.

"Wow! A legendary pokemon! This is a once in a life time opportunity Crobat so lets make this battle count!" Penelope said "Watch out Dark because my Crobat is my strongest pokemon! Alright please use confuse ray!"

Crobat nodded its head and all of a sudden Victini was stumbling around.

"What!?" Everyone yelled in shock

"That was the quickest confuse ray i've ever seen!" Bailey exclaimed

"No kidding!" Drake said

"Morgan did you see anything!?" Sidney yelled

"No... how did it pull it off so quickly!?" Morgan said

"That Crobat has so much trust in its trainer... I think trust is going to win this fight!" Sidney deducted.

"Victini use flame burst!" Dark yelled, but Victini was disorientated so it had trouble aiming its shots very few of the attacks hit.

"Alright Crobat use toxic!" Penelope yelled, Crobat easily hit the attack due to Victini being confused.

"OMG This is sooo bad!" Morgan said

"Yeah it is... Poisifusion its a deadly combo... I don't think Dark is going to make it out of this one..." Sidney said grimly

Dark told Victini to create a field of smoke and dust which it did. It blasted multiple flame bursts into the ground creating the cloud of smoke. Dark put up his hand and began to concentrate.

"What!? Why isn't dark void forming!? Come on!" Dark thought, he was having trouble forming the attack in his hand. He tried and tried, but nothing was happening. Dark mustered up all the energy he could but he was running out of time. The smoke cloud was clearing, but with his remaining energy he managed to fire dark void.

"What!? how did Crobat fall asleep!?" Penelope yelled "Come on Crobat wake up!"

Victini finally snapped out of its confusion and fired the strongest psychic it could. Knocking out Crobat. Dark fell down as he held his stomach and covered his mouth. Morgan ran up and gave him a big hug to congratulate his victory.

"Morgan I have to go to my room..." Dark mumbled, he made a quick dash to his room.

10mins later

The entire group was sitting in the pokemon center's cafeteria all having dinner together. The only one missing was Dark.

"Hey Sidney where's Dark?" Morgan asked

"I think he's still in his room, he's probably doing naughty things with his Victini" Sidney smirked

"What ever... I'm going to go check on him kay!" Morgan said

"If he's doing anything weird take a video alright!" Sidney said

"Sure..." Morgan mumbled in annoyance.

Penelope then took a closer look at Sidney "Hey why are your eyes different colours your left eye is a white/silver colour while the right one is blue..."

"genetics I guess..." Sidney said as he shrugged

Morgan walked down the hall and into Dark's room and noticed how messy it was. The bed sheets were all over the floor and the mirror was cracked. But what freaked her out was what was on Dark's wall. There was a handprint that was done with blood. It was smeared across the wall. She walked over to the bathroom and heard coughing and hurling. She listened closer and heard heavy breathing. Morgan quick opened the door and was horrified at what she saw.

"Dark!" Morgan yelled as she sat down and rubbed his back. She looked in the toilet and saw that it was filled with blood. "What's going on!?"

Dark didn't answer her, but that was enough for Morgan to take action. She lifted Dark onto her back and started carrying him down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"Oh hey there's Morgan!" Bailey yelled

But everyone took notice at how pale Dark was. His eyes were blank and there was blood all over his clothes. He started coughing up blood onto Morgan's shirt.

"Guys call 911 he needs help right away!" Morgan yelled as she lay him down letting his head rest on her lap.

"B... Bo... Boun... Bound by chains..." Dark said

"What does that mean!?" Morgan quickly said

Dark reached out for Morgan's hand as she quickly held on. Morgan could feel Dark's warm blood as it squished and interlaced her fingers. She kneeled down and let her forehead rest on Dark's forehead.

 **Author Notes: Well that's it for now sorry for the shorter chapter I hopped you enjoyed it!**

 **I just want to say thank you to "Mad Ass Dragon" for leaving those amazing reviews! I really appreciate it!**

 **Also this is a very important message regarding OC's. Thank you for all of you who have sent them in, but I cannot put them into the story if you don't reply to my questions!**

 **Also I will not accept an OC that randomly takes off their clothes because this is just a T story I can accept characters that swear but not strippers thank you. Im talking to you "xXMegaboyXx"**


	8. Chapter 7

Dark slowly opened his eyes and saw Morgan above him. He reached out and held her face and said "Thank you Morgan..."

"Oh wow! Hey Dark I'm not Morgan... I'm her mother!" Mrs. Monty said

Dark's eyes quickly opened and saw a woman who looked so much like Morgan. The face was so similar with amber eyes and the red hair. Her look was tender and motherly as if she was ready to take care of him.

"You had my daughter worried sick its lucky that you were in her home town." Mrs. Monty said

"Hey is Morgan here?" Dark asked

"Yeah she's waiting outside, but I need to talk to you alone." Mrs. Monty said

"Alright..." Dark said

Morgan's mother walked out of the room to see her daughter sitting on the couch. She approached her and sat down beside Morgan.

"Hey honey Dark is going to alright, you should go outside and get some fresh air!" Mrs. Monty said

"But mom I want to be here when he wakes up!" Morgan quickly said

"Shhh... he's sleeping now go on get out of here..." Mrs. Monty said

"Alright, but call me if he wakes up got it!" Morgan said

"Don't worry I will!" Mrs. Monty said with care and gentleness. She walked back up into the room where Dark was laying on the bed. She stood above him and starting running her fingers down his chest and stomach.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Dark asked

"First you need to tell me what is the legendary pokemon Darkrai doing around my daughter..." Mrs. Monty said

"What!? how did you know!?" Dark yelled

"Well I can read aura! And I've read yours before!" Mrs. Monty said "I can also tell that you have Victini with you..."

"What!? Your aura must be really strong!" Dark replied

"Enough about me, but how did your aura get in the terrible shape its in right now!? I saw you covered in blood while my daughter held you in her arms." Mrs. Monty said

"I tried to pull off aura fusion level 1..." Dark said

"Huh what's that!?" Mrs. Monty asked

"Well since you can read and use aura I'll tell you... Basically there are three levels to aura fusion. Each level requires the user to fuse their aura with their partnered pokemon. Level 1 allows for a massive boost in power its almost unnatural, but the down side is how ever much damage your partner take you take as well. Level 2 aura fusion changes the shape and sometimes the colour of your partner unlike level 1 aura fusion the damage your partner takes only turns into fatigue. Also when pulling off aura fusion level 2 you feel as if you've become your partner." Dark explained

"Wow that sounds amazing but what is level 3 then?" Mrs. Monty asked

"Level 3 aura fusion cannot be preformed with out the use of 2 special stones I believe you humans call this mega evolution." Dark said

"Thank you for telling me this... Please come down I'll make you some tea..." Mrs. Monty said

10mins later

Dark and Mrs. Monty were talking about what Dark's plan was. They also talked about how he got into his situation.

"So you don't know how you became a human?" Mrs. Monty said

"Basically..." Dark said

"I have a question since your aura is so unstable right now don't you need nightmares to stabilize it?" Mrs Monty asked

"I do, but I don't want to give nightmares to people I care about... I can also replenish my energy by taking in people's regrets and fears, but I'd never do that without consent." Dark replied

"Then please legendary pokemon of nightmares please take away my regrets..." Mrs Monty said

"If that is what you wish then I shall take away the regret you wish to disappear..." Dark said

Dark and Mrs Monty stood in front of each other. Dark swirled black energy around Mrs Monty and put his hand on her chest. "Mrs. Monty just so you know that when I do take away the regret you want... you'll still remember it all, you just won't feel the pain anymore"

An intense battle was taking place right now as Drake and Morgan were battling for 1 dollar. Morgan and Drake stared into each others eyes as if they hadn't met in years. Both trainers were itching to get the battle started. Penelope stood up on the podium and volunteered to become the referee of the match.

"Come on out Riolu!" Morgan yelled

"Charmeleon show her how strong you are!" Drake yelled

"Hey are you ready for a good fight!" Riolu said

"Sure kid, but I won't go easy on you!" Charmeleon said as it got ready for battle.

"Alright Charmeleon use flame thrower!" Drake yelled Charmeleon started fire streams of flames at Riolu.

"Riolu dodge then use swords dance!" Morgan yelled, Riolu quickly moved over feeling the heat of the flame thrower as it barley went passed him. Riolu put his hands together and increased its damage output.

Charmeleon kept firing tons of flames at Riolu. Morgan saw that Riolu was getting tired and wasn't going to be able to dodge the next one.

"Ok just like Sidney showed us! Riolu block with bone rush!" Morgan yelled. Riolu formed a bone staff out of thin air, and sliced through flame thrower with ease.

"Good job now go on the offensive and attack Charmeleon!" Morgan yelled out.

Riolu came in quick swing its staff at Charmeleon. Charmeleon was getting desperate and waiting for Drake to give it a command.

"Wow that Riolu is soooo coool! Lets match its power" Drake thought "Alright Charmeleon use Dragon claw!" Blue energy formed around Charmeleon's hands as it went to attack Riolu.

Both pokemon were taking hit by hit. Each one of them weren't letting up on the pressure. Riolu felt the stinging pain of each attack. While Charmeleon clenched its fist every time it was hit. Charmeleon ducked underneath Riolu's attack and did a powerful uppercut knocking Riolu down.

"Great job now use dig!" Drake yelled

Charmeleon quickly burrowed under the stage until it couldn't be seen.

"Oh no! What do I do!? Riolu can't read aura just yet! He isn't good at sensing things either!?" Morgan thought as she panicked

"Damn Morgan's panicking... I thought I taught her better..." Sidney thought

Suddenly Charmeleon came bursting out of the ground fling Riolu up into the air.

"Charmeleon use dragon claw and spike Riolu down to the ground!" Charmeleon jumped up and charged up dragon claw and smacked Riolu down into the stage.

"Yay! Way to go Drake!" Penelope yelled

"Hey I thought the referee was suppose to have an unbiased stand point!" Sidney yelled

"Oh yeah... anyway Riolu is unable to battle Morgan please use your next pokemon!" Penelope yelled

Morgan returned Riolu to its pokeball "You did great... I was the one that failed you as a trainer... you have a good rest okay..." Morgan whispered "Ok come on out Dewott!" She yelled

"Come on Drake switch me out for Chatot... please..." Charmeleon thought "Hey look here Dewott I'm just looking for a good match." Charmeleon smiled

Dewott stood there quiet and gave Charmeleon a cold dead stare. It put its hand on its shell and got ready for battle.

"Ok Dewott please use aqua jet!" Morgan yelled Dewott formed water around it and started charging towards Charmeleon. Dewott darted across the battlefield, it made it really hard to track down.

"Alright Charmeleon block with dragon claw!" Drake yelled

Dewott made impact with Charmeleon's dragon claw creating a big smoke screen. Dewott quickly jumped out of the smoke with razor shell. Charmeleon tried to keep up with Dewott's intense speed. Charmeleon tried to dodge, but Dewott's attacks kept on making contact!

A powerful hit blew Charmeleon back it landed on its feet, but it was weak. "Damn it Drake please switch me out! Have Chatot deal with this speed!" Charmeleon thought.

"Damn thats a shame Dewott is still making decisions on its own..." Bailey thought

"Her pokemon defiantly made a self judgment how sloppy..." Sidney thought

Dewott kept up the pressure with a heavy pursuit of aqua jet mixed with razor shell. Charmeleon was getting knocked around like a rag doll. It grew increasingly frustrated with Drake not switching it out.

"Charmeleon jump back and use flame thrower!" Drake yelled Charmeleon jumped back, but its rage was building fast. It fired flame thrower but was interrupted by an aqua jet.

"Char!" Charmeleon screamed. Its flame on its tail quickly turned from a bright orange to a dark black. Its eyes were filled with rage shockwaves of power were emanating from Charmeleon. It fired a black ball of fire at Dewott.

Dewott dodged the attack, but was shocked at what happened when the attack it the ground. Charmeleon's fire instantly turned the ground into lava. However it didn't scare him Dewott charged back in with a aqua jet.

"Yeah you go Charmeleon kick some but and win me that dollar!" Drake yelled

Charmeleon simply moved over and punched Dewott in the stomach knocking it out ending the battle. Charmeleon fell down onto its knees and struggled to stand.

"Dewott is unable to battle the winner is Drake!" Penelope yelled in excitement.

Sidney and Morgan were walking towards Morgan's house. They talked about the battle and how powerful Charmeleon became.

"So what do you think that was?" Morgan asked

"Well from what it looked like it could have been Charmeleon's ability flare... but that was defiantly different with the black fire and all." Sidney said

"Drake was encouraging Charmeleon on do you think he knows what happened?" Morgan asked

"I doubt it... from what I know about him and what i've learned just by talking to him... I doubt he actually knew what happened. He probably just saw his own pokemon kiss ass and wanted to win." Sidney said

"So do you think I could beat it?" Morgan asked

"Huh... what did you say?" Sidney asked

"I said do you think I could beat Charmeleon?" Morgan asked

"I don't know do you believe you can beat Charmeleon? Why are you asking for my opinion? You should be able to decide wether you win or lose..." Sidney said

"Well maybe... eventually, but do you know of any way I could possibly increase my chances?" Morgan asked

"Well to start off make sure that Dewott obeys your every command. It's just so sloppy to see a pokemon that makes its judgement based on instinct instead of its trainer's command." Sidney said

"Hey look thats how Dewott has always been!" Morgan yelled "And I don't want to change him!"

"I never said you had to change Dewott, but the solution might start with you changing yourself. A good example is your Riolu it looks up to you and trust you with its life. While Dewott on the other hand sees itself as a proud leader who believes its on equal footing with you." Sidney said

"So what! Dewott usually wins that way!" Morgan yelled

"But thats the problem this strategy might be good in the beginning of a journey, but once you start fighting more skilled trainers and start moving up the ladder it gets more difficult. A human can fight a human with intelligence, but doesn't stand a chance against a pokemon. On the other hand a pokemon doesn't stand a chance against a human's smarts. So pit a pokemon that doesn't listen to its trainer against a trainer and pokemon that have full trust in each other." Sidney said

"You'll get a complete stomp..." Morgan said

"Thats right... and I'm sorry to tell you this but if you and your Dewott don't start trusting each other things are going to be bad." Sidney said

Dark held Mrs Monty in his arms and laid her down on the couch. He held a small purple ball of energy in his hands and put it in front of Mrs Monty.

"There its the regret that you wanted me to take... are you alright if I use this for sustenance?" Dark asked

"Yes don't worry about it..." Mrs Monty replied

Dark opened his mouth and swallowed the ball of energy whole. Once it was eaten a shockwave of energy was shot outwards as memories flooded Dark's mind.

"I see this is your biggest regret... that regret is Morgan..." Dark whispered "You will no longer feel pain and sorrow towards this..."

Suddenly the door opened wide and it happened to be Morgan and Sidney. Morgan's eyes opened wide when she saw her mother being laid down on the couch. Her mother was panting and breathing heavily. Morgan quickly ran over to her mother.

"Mom what happened!?" Morgan said as she grew increasingly worried

"Your friend Dark did the most amazing thing to me!" Mrs Monty moaned

Morgan's face quickly grew into a face of rage. She ran and tackled Dark onto the floor and held him by his suit. "What did you do to my mom!" Morgan yelled

"Hey I only made her feel better is that so wrong?" Dark said

"Its not wrong if you do that kind of thing to any other girl but my mom really!?" Morgan yelled

"Oooo that is a low blow dude doing it with your friend's mom..." Sidney said "Wow what a score! That dude banged Morgan's mom what a fucking champ!" Sidney thought

"I may be missing a father! But you are not the father I'm looking for Dark!" Morgan yelled

Dark's eyes instantly widened at Morgan's statement "What!? I think there's a misunderstanding here Morgan! I didn't do anything naughty with your mom!" Dark yelled as he pushed Morgan off of him.

"Then explain yourself!" Morgan yelled

Dark stood up and fired a dark void at Sidney making him fall flat into a deep sleep. "Look here Morgan... so you know that I'm a legendary pokemon right..."

"Yeah... but thats still old news, and about that when are you going to tell Sidney!?" Morgan yelled

"Well I'm Darkrai and I have to eat people's nightmares or regrets for sustenance... So your mother requested me to take away a regret that she has held all of her life..." Dark said

"So you didn't have s... e... -" Morgan said before she was cut off

"No!" Dark yelled as he let out a little blush

"So what regret did you take away from her?" Morgan asked

"It is none of your concern everyone's regrets should be given by consent..." Dark replied. Dark walked over to Sidney and put his hand on Sidney's chest.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Morgan asked

"Pulling out his nightmare." Dark said he pulled out a pink ball of energy that had a little tail on the end. "Pink huh... well thats defiantly a rare colour..." Dark said

"Uh... rare colour?" Morgan said

"Yeah pink means he's enjoying the nightmare I gave him... pink nightmares are useless to me they do more harm to me then help me..." Dark said "You want to try his nightmare?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked

"Well try eating it" Dark said with a big smile as he tossed the ball of energy towards Morgan.

Morgan caught the ball it was extremely soft almost like jello or pudding. It also had some good weight on it. The ball was just big enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"So I can just eat this?" Morgans said quite confused

"Yup! Try it I'm sure you'll love it!" Dark said

"Well here goes nothing..." Morgan thought. She took a big bite of the ball. Despite the ball being so soft in her hands the texture was similar to cake. The flavor was incredible it was a mix of silky sweet as well as slightly tangy. Morgan squealed at how incredible it tasted.

"Wow this is amazing!" Morgan said

"Now lets see if her aura can take it..." Dark thought

Morgan quickly took more bites until it was completely gone! She licked her fingers and sat down at her table. Suddenly she could feel her body rise up in temperature.

"Ah... Oh... huh... why does my body feel sooo good! It feels as if someone is massage my entire body!" Morgan thought as she hugged herself.

"Incredible!? Dark thought "Mrs Monty's regret was how she never taught Morgan the way of aura! But yet her aura is strong enough to handle the dream energy! A normal person would be in excruciating pain... It's almost unnatural!"

"This pleasure is unbearable how do I stop it!?" Morgan thought as she squeezed herself her eyes landed on Sidney as she crawled her way over to him.

Sidney slowly woke up to see Morgan on top of him. Her scent was sweet, but slightly sexy. Her body perfectly laid on Sidney's body. Sidney quickly backed up towards the wall. Morgan crawled towards Sidney in a suductive way.

"What's wrong?..." Morgan said in a innocent voice

"I think my nose is bleeding..." Sidney said as he coved his face. Suddenly Morgan fell asleep. "Ok what in the hell is going on!?"

Penelope, Drake and Bailey were all talking with each other about the battle.

"So what was that!? With the black fire and all!?" Penelope asked

"Yeah that was amazing I thought fire couldn't get that hot! I mean that fire melted through rock like ice as well as instantly evaporating water!" Bailey said

"I honestly don't know hahaha thats the first time I've ever seen that!" Drake said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well I have a theory..." Penelope said

"Sure go ahead I'd love to hear it!" Bailey said

"It could have been a variation of blaze... but thats all I have right now..." Penelope said

"That is defiantly a good guess." Bailey said

The bell in the pokemon center rung as nurse Joy came out with Charmeleon. Drake ran up and gave a big hug to his pokemon.

"Wow you we're soooo coool! You we're all like bam bam pow fire ball!" Drake yelled which made Charmeleon blush from the affection.

Drake suddenly saw something wrong with his Charmeleon he looked at its tail. The fire on its tail was completely gone!

"What! What's going on Charmeleon why isn't your flame there!" Drake said

"Huh what are you talking about? Its flame is there are you blind?" Bailey said

"Yeah Drake it looks like a heathy flame to me." Penelope said

"But I see no flame there!" Drake said as he put his hand on the end of Charmeleon's tail. It was cold and empty. From Drake's perspective there wasn't a flame, but from everyone else's there was a flame

"Drake pull your hand out of that flame right away!" Penelope yelled as she quickly got scared

Drake suddenly felt a sting as he pulled his hand away, he looked at his hand and there was nothing there. "What's going on!?"

It was the middle of the night and Drake couldn't stop tossing and turning. His hand felt as if it was on fire no it was his entire body that was burning up. Drake walked into the bathroom and put his head underneath some cold water. He opened his eyes and saw that the water that ran off of him was boiling.

Drake walked back into his room and saw that Charmeleon was staring out of the window.

"Hey Charmeleon what's up?"

"Nothing much, but you can't understand me so whats the point of talking to you..." Charmeleon said

"Now is that anyway to talk to me Charmeleon?" Drake said

"What!? you understood what I said!?" Charmeleon said in shock

"Yeah that is weird that we're having a conversation right now..." Drake said. Drake picked up a map that was in the room, he looked at it for a bit then noticed that the map was on fire. It quickly caught up into flames and disappeared.

"Drake! There's black fire coming out of your hands!" Charmeleon yelled

"What is going on!?" Drake yelled

 **Author Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway favorite follow or leave a review to let me know how you're liking the fic I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: All I have to say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter and have an amazing march break!/Spring break!**

It was morning at the Nacerne pokemon center. The sky was bright and beautiful as always. The entire gang could smell breakfast from the food court as they all began to wake up. Penelope, Sidney, Drake and Bailey all headed down to the food court.

Morgan woke up in her house. She looked around her room and saw it was the same as she left on her journey. The only thing different was that Dark happened to be sleeping on the floor beside her bed.

"He's so cute when he sleeps..." Morgan blushed. Suddenly she heard her mom calling from the kitchen. She walked down slowly as she was drowsy and tired.

"Hey mom what is it?..." Morgan mumbled

"Oh well there's something here in the mail for you!" Her mother said happily

"Huh... for me?" Morgan said as she picked up the envelope and opened it up. It was a letter from her grandpa.

' Dear Morgan

I hope you are having a wonderful time on your journey! So I know you've been working very hard so I have a request! Would you come over to my summer house in Undella town you can bring along a few friends as well. Myself and your grandmother would be delighted to house you as well as a few friends. '

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal and elderly couple. "So what ya say kiddo how bout that summer home!"

"Grandpa! I'd love to come to Undella town with you!" Morgan squealed as she gave a big hug to her grandparents.

Dark came down the stairway and rubbed the back of his head. "What's with all the noise Morgan?"

"Oh Dark guess what!? We're going to Undella town!" Morgan said

"Ok sure... huh... What! Why so suddenly!" Dark said out of shock

"Well my grandparents over here are offering to bring me over there for a bit. I can also bring a few friends! Please won't you come along" Morgan said

Dark blushed as he couldn't resist the face that Morgan was making "Ok I'll go with you" Dark said as he turned his head.

"My oh my is this your boyfriend Morgan?" Her grandmother asked

"What!? No!? Please it's not like that!" Moran said as her entire face flushed pink.

"Oh really?" Her grandpa questioned

"Yes we are not in a romantic relationship! Why do you two always ask that when I'm seen with a new guy!" Morgan said

"Uh... its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Monty." Dark said as he bowed

"Oh why so formal you can just call me Roy"

"And you can call me Opal"

"If that is what you wish." Dark said

Morgan and Dark quickly packed their things and headed out the door only to be surprised by the rest of the gang. Sidney and Penelope we're waiting at the back while Drake and Bailey ran up to Morgan.

"Oh yes we already invited your friends" said Opal

"Oh Grandma I still need to buy a swim suit." Morgan said

"Oh don't worry we're all stopping by Nimbasa city to go for a shopping spree!" Opal said

They walked over to Roy and Opal's RV which was massive! It could comfortably fit 4 people but was cozy with 8. Drake and Penelope found a spot to sit together. Morgan and Dark sat at a table. Bailey and Sidney looked at the directions for no apparent reason.

"Oh I have an Idea how about we all play 2 truths and 1 lie!" Penelope suggested

"Sure I'd love to do that!" Drake said

"Sure it'll help pass time" Sidney said

"Ok Dark and I are in!" Morgan said

"Ok sure that sounds fun!" Bailey said

"Ok Drake you go first!" Penelope said

"Ok I have two brothers and 5 sisters! I have broken my wrist! And I have broken my ankle!" Drake said

"Oh thats easy you don't have two brothers and 5 sisters your an only child!" Morgan laughed

"Darn... you know me like the back of your hand..." Drake said

"I'll go... I don't have both of my parents anymore due to them being trampled by steel type pokemon. When in the wild I sleep with my shirt off and cuddle around my pokemon. I am a virgin." Sidney said

"Uh... your parents weren't trampled?" Morgan said

"Nope thats true." Sidney said

"Uh... so you sleep with your pokemon then..." Penelope said

"Nope thats true as well... looks like I win!" Sidney said with a smirk

"Uh... ok how about you go Dark!" Bailey said with enthusiasm

"Ok so I just have to say 2 truths and 1 lie is that correct?" Dark asked

"Yup!" Morgans said

"Ok then... 1 I think Morgan is a super pretty girl! 2 I have a big crush on Morgan! 3 I've murdered just under 1billion people!" Dark said

Morgan's face lit up bright! "Huh!? whats with you throwing out phrases like that!"

"Ok so the over 1billion people thing is a lie right?" Sidney said

"Yeah it is I've murdered just bearly under 1billion people." Dark said

When Morgan heard that the 1billion people thing was a lie. Her heart started throbbing out of control her cheeks grew a more potent shade of pink. Her entire body had jumped up in temperature. She had trouble looking at Dark.

"Is that how he feels about me?... I can never tell if he's joking or serious..." Morgan thought

Everyone else grew silent as they all backed away and put earbuds on to block out any sound.

"Dark?... do you really think I'm pretty?" Morgan asked

"Yes you're very pretty... your best qualities is your outgoing fun loving personality..." Dark said as he looked Morgan in the eyes.

Morgan blushed even harder "So do you have a crush on me?"

Dark grabbed Morgan's hand which made her squeak. "Victini told me that this is how it feels when you have a crush... I feel so unsettled and so secure when you're around..."

Morgan's heart was throbbing like crazy. She snapped back into reality and pulled her hand away from Dark "Sorry but I don't know if I'm ready I still barely know you... and..."

"Its fine Morgan I didn't expect any other answer..." Dark walked away and sat in the nearest conner he could get to.

Morgan saw Dark burry his face into the red scarf he always wears. Morgan didn't feel happy at all! She thought that if she turned down Dark that the throbbing would go away. The throbbing did go away which was then replaced with a deep emptiness.

Dark's POV

"What went wrong... its just like that time 3000 years ago when I fell in love with another human... We had fought in battles together and I thought we had grown... Maybe I was just looking for another outlet with Morgan..."

"Don't let that get you down I'm sure Morgan had a very good reason besides you don't know her enough!" Victini said "Tell me why do you like her so much why are you so fascinated with her... if she's just an ordinary human why then?"

"She's not ordinary alright! I don't know why I feel this way why I think she's so pretty. I can see her aura it's strong, but its hidden deep within her. I don't know why I feel so happy when she grabs my arm or holds my hand. No human has ever had me feel this way... at least this much."

"What about 3000 years ago didn't you say the same thing?" Victini replied

"That was different because I was in my pokemon form then... now I'm a human..." Dark said

"Don't worry Dark I've seen the way she looks at you. I've also seen how much she cares for you. I think you two still have a good chance just give it some time..." Victini said

Back to regular POV

Penelope sat down beside Morgan and put her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Hey how about us girls have a conversation when we get to Nimbasa kay" Penelope said

"Ok sure..." Morgan said as she took a look at Dark.

A few more minuets passed by and the RV arrived at Nimbasa city. It was an abnormally cloudy that day, but the city was as lively as ever. The guys all split up into one group while Morgan and Penelope headed into the mall to buy new swimsuits.

They stopped by the most well know shop "Elesa's Summer Selection!" The shop was well known for having designer clothing. It still held items that your ordinary person could afford as well.

Morgan was looking through all the one piece swimsuits "Dang it... which one will fit me... they're either all too big or too small!" Morgan thought

Penelope was looking through all the two piece swimsuits "Wow! This one is amazing! I wonder if the guys will think I look hot in this?" Penelope thought

"Hey Morg why you looking through all the practical swimsuits why don't you try something sexy!" Penelope said

"Oh well the thing is uh... I'm not comfortable showing off my body..." Morgan said as she blushed a little.

"Oh come on! I know under all that clothing is a sexy girl!" Penelope said

"Well my clothing isn't exactly revealing... the only things you wear is a tank top and some ripped jeans! I only wear a t-shirt a skirt and a hoodie not exactly the most revealing..." Morgan said

"What about the skirt?" Penelope said

"I still wear short shorts underneath..." Morgan replied

"That's fine but we're going to a beach with guys so why not show off your body just a little bit! I'll help you pick out your swimsuit!" Penelope said

"Alright fine..." Morgan said

"Ok what size are you?" Penelope said as she pulled out a little notebook

"Uh... I think I'm a medium" Morgan said

"No I mean your cup size" Penelope said

"What!? I'm a little embarrassed to say..." Morgan said

"Just say it! It's just us girls here Dark, Bailey, Sidney and Drake aren't here." Penelope said

"Ok fine... I... I... I'm... only... a size B" Morgan said

"Oh that's not bad that's just bellow average and you have to remember most of the things in this store are targeted towards smaller breasts. The reason is because Elesa is actually only a size A and she's a super model! So don't be ashamed that you have a less than average chest!" Penelope said

With the guys

Drake and Bailey were leading the pack while Sidney and Dark were tagging along. Dark had his mouth covered by his red scarf.

Thoughts of rejection were racing in his mind "What did I do wrong... maybe its a culture thing... I still don't know what humans of this age enjoy..."

"Hey Dark what was up with you saying that you have a crush on Morgan?" Sidney said

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it..." Dark replied

"Ok come on I can tell that your upset and I saw how she shot you down... but don't let that stop you I've seen the way she looks at you! I know you two have a chance together you just need the right moment to confess..." Sidney said

Back with Morgan and Penelope

Morgan was in the fitting room she had already tried tons of swim suits that Penelope had suggested. They had been there for two hours and Morgan was getting tired of it.

"Ok that is enough Penelope I'm done!" Morgan yelled

"But you need to try on this last one I promise you'll love it!" Penelope encouraged

"You've been saying that for the past hour!" Morgan yelled

"Alright, but I guess you're leaving without your normal clothes!" Penelope laughed

"Huh... what do you mean? What!? Where did my normal clothes go!?" Morgan yelled

"I took them while you were distracted now put on the last one and I promise you'll love it!" Penelope said

"Fine!..." Morgan said in annoyance. She pulled on the top and put on the bottom. She closed her eyes and slowly took a peak at what she looked like in the mirror.

"Wow... I love it..." Morgan quietly said

"Ok let me have a look I'm dying to see!" Penelope squealed

Morgan opened the curtain and revealed herself to Penelope. Penelope's eyes went wide at how good Morgan looked.

"Wow it is so you! I knew the frills would be a great look! The white compliments your red hair perfectly!" Penelope squealed

Having paid for the new items they had acquired Penelope and Morgan started to walk back. Some small talk arose like what they planned to do at the beach as well as a few girl related things. Penelope then brought up what happened with Dark in the RV.

"So why did you do it?" Penelope said

"Did what?" Morgan asked

"Why did you turn Dark down?" Penelope said

"I... I... uh... um..." Morgan said

"You don't have an answer huh... Ok so let me ask you this. What stopped you from accepting Dark's confession?" Penelope asked

"Well um... I guess I wasn't expecting it..." Morgan replied

"Wasn't expecting it! Look from what Sidney told me is that Dark is 18 and you're 16! Any girl would kill to have a boyfriend as mature as him!" Penelope said

"But..." Morgan said

"But what! How many things has he shared with you! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be rejected without a good reason behind it!" Penelope yelled

"Why are you getting so heated?" Morgan said

Penelope instantly realized what she was doing. "Sorry Morgan I've just had hard time with love... I've just been rejected so many times and even when I try to get the truth out of them. Every guy responds with I don't know..." Penelope said

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Morgan said

"Don't be it's something that I have to live with... I doubt that I'll find the right guy... Even the current guy that I like doesn't see me in a romantic kind of way... consider yourself lucky you have guys fawning over you..." Penelope said as she turned her face away. "I've been rejected my whole life..." Penelope thought

The ride to Undella town was quiet no talking emerged only the sound of music was played during the ride. Morgan took a few looks at Dark and saw that he looked fine. His face was soft and happy like it usually was, but every time their eyes made contact Dark instantly looked away.

It was night time when they arrived the rooms in Roy and Opal's summer home could only hold two per person. It was decided that Drake and Penelope would share a room. Bailey and Sidney would share a room. While Dark and Morgan got a room together.

Drake and Penelope were setting up their things in the room. Suddenly Penelope's book dropped to the ground making tons of photos land on the floor.

"Oh no!" Penelope said

"Oh here let me help you!" Drake said with a smile

"No no no no its fine you don't have to!" Penelope said

Drake then took notice that all the photos was portraits of himself. One he recognized was when he was finished his training with his pokemon. The picture was himself but covered in sweat he glistened in the photo.

"Wow you're a really good photographer do you want to become one when you're older?" Drake asked

"Well um... not really..." Penelope said as she blushed

"Oh so what is your dream you never told me." Drake said as he took a seat in front of Penelope

"Well... my dream is to become a m-m-model but I'm not pretty enough..." Penelope said

"What not pretty enough! But your beautiful the way you care about how much you look is a testament to that!" Drake said with enthusiasm

"What!? You're just saying that to be nice..." Penelope said as she dug her face into a towel she was unpacking

"No I really mean it! Well anyway we should finish unpacking!" Drake said as he walked back to his things and began to start unpacking again.

Dark sat beside Morgan on the bed it was awkward and quiet. Morgan sat there as she continued blushing while Dark tried not to make eye contact. Morgan tried to speak, but she couldn't say a word.

Dark lifted his head to make the first move "Hey Morgan can we just forget about it..."

"Uh... yeah ok... lets make a promise..." Morgan said

"Alright lets make the promise with the use of aura" Dark said

"I don't know how to use aura though" Morgan said

Dark held out his hand and made a stop signal with it. "Just put your hand on mine..."

Morgan did what Dark had told her to do. She put up her hand and placed it on Dark's. She noticed that Dark was mumbling something, but she couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly their hands started to glow and Morgan felt warm rush flow through her entire body.

"There... so the event never happened..." Dark said

"What event?" Morgan said. Dark smiled back.

Bailey and Sidney had just finished unpacking and the room was looking pretty good. Bailey had tons of calendars on his wall while Sidney had his items from Hoenn. They both heard music from outside the house and looked out the window. What they saw was a bunch of people dancing on the beach.

"What's going on do you know Bailey?" Sidney asked

Bailey pulled out his phone and looked up Undella town events. "It says here that this part of Undella town holds massive parties for anyone to join!" Bailey said

"Hey how bout we go" Sidney said

"Ok sure let's bring along the entire gang!" Bailey said

Everyone except for Morgan's grandparents walked down to the beach. The crowd was huge! There was music the energy was exciting the DJ was hyping everyone up! There were kids and parents running around. They also saw a few water type pokemon splashing in the ocean.

A few hot girls caught Sidney's attention and he headed their way. Bailey went over to the kabob stand and started chowing down.

"Come on Penelope let's dance!" Drake said

"What!?" Penelope said as he entire face turned pink "I'm not much of a dancer..."

"Oh come on don't worry about the other people around you! Just focus on the person you're dancing with! I promise this is going to be so much fun!" Drake encouraged

"Hey Dark I'm going to try out some snacks with Bailey alright bye!" Morgan said as she ran off.

"Damn what am I supposed to do now..." Dark thought. He sat down at a nearby bench. He looked at the party and sighed. A girl sat down beside him which he didn't mind at all.

"Hi are you not enjoying the party?" The girl asked

"No I just have no one to enjoy it with..." Dark said

"Oh well um... my name is Elizabeth..."

"That's a nice name... mine's Dark its nice to meet you!"

"Wow... you... you... have..." Elizabeth said

"Have what?" Dark asked

"You have such a strong aura..." Elizabeth said

"Huh... your an aura user?" Dark said

"Yeah... I was wondering if you would be comfortable with performing aura harmonization with me?" Elizabeth said

Dark let out a small blush "But I don't know anything about you..." Dark mumbled

"But don't you know once aura harmonization is preformed all of our memories will be shared..." Elizabeth said

"I know about that but I'm worried that my memories might be too much for you..." Dark said

"Well my past is really grim as well..." Elizabeth said as she held out her hand

"Alright..." Dark said as he held Elizabeth's hand.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Elizabeth saw blue gentle eyes while Dark saw red eyes with passion. Both of them held on tight as they flooded each other with their own aura. Dark's body felt warm he felt excited and happy. Elizabeth bit her lip and held on tighter.

Suddenly Elizabeth's memories flooded Dark's mind.

5 years old

"No! She will not be allowed to learn the ways of aura! As she is a girl!" The village chief yelled

"But why should that be a rule!" Her father yelled

"Its been that way ever since!" The village chief yelled

10 years old

"Elizabeth I can't have you telling other people about your aura abilities remember I'm training you in secret!" Her father said

"Ok daddy!"

12 years old

"I told you not to train your daughter in the ways of aura! For this you must face execution and torture while your daughter watches you suffer!" The chief yelled

"I watched my daddy get kicked, punched and stabbed. I saw all the blood that went on the floor that day... He was burned by black flames. He died of a poison that slowly kills you over a week." I whispered

15-16 years old

"I became a sex slave to my village... anytime a man wanted to please himself I was the one to solve it. If I didn't preform my duties I was tortured." I whispered in my cell

Elizabeth saw all of Dark's memories there were too many for her mind to handle. She saw hundreds of deaths and hundreds of dead pokemon. She saw how much war had happened and how much suffering there was.

The harmonization was done. Both of them were in tears as they hugged each other underneath the night sky.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Elizabeth..." Dark said

"No I'm sorry Darkrai... I couldn't imagine what you have gone through..." Elizabeth said

"I can take away pain and regret would you like me to take away the pain?" Dark asked

"No... that pain has shaped me into who I am... If I lost the pain I wouldn't be myself anymore..." Elizabeth said "But thats the past I've put it behind and I'm moving on..."

"That's good... what is your future goal?" Dark asked

"Well I know it sounds crazy, but I wan't to become the champion some day..." Elizabeth sighed

Dark ran his fingers through Elizabeth's messy black hair which she didn't mind at all. "Look as long as you try... you can make it closer towards that goal..."

Upon hearing Dark's kind words Elizabeth took a leap of faith and leaned in close to Dark.

 **Author Notes: Hey I hoped you liked this character development chapter, and I hope you like the new OC "Elizabeth" I'll be developing her even more as the story progresses. Sorry for not putting a battle in this chapter I couldn't find a spot for one.**

 **Now time to answer two questions I've been getting in PMs**

 **Are you still accepting OCs?**

 **Yes I'm still accepting them just as long as you answer back my questions. Also just to let you know I will only be accepting 1 OC per person.**

 **Why don't you do full character descriptions when you introduce a new character?**

 **Well a big reason behind it is if I just write down all the features in one big list it gets boring to read! So thats why I try to do most descriptions vague and in battle stare offs.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: This chapter has some sexuality in it so if you are offended by that sorry. This is not a lemon trust me!**

Morgan slowly walked down to the kitchen in her summer home. She was sleepy like always in the morning. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice and drunk it straight out of it. Morgan sat on her couch and looked at the news channel as her eyes quickly lit up.

"Good morning Udella town residence! The town is going to be a bit busy as the champion of the Unova league is passing through!" The news reporter said

"What!? The champion Iris is passing through! My idol my hero!" Morgan squealed "Oh my gosh I have to get ready for when I see her!"

Morgan quickly ran upstairs to wake up everyone. She saw Bailey walking down the hall. She quickly ran up to him and shook him good.

"Bailey the champion is coming to this town!" Morgan yelled

"I already know..." Bailey said as she yawned "Haven't you checked her twitter yet?"

"Come on we have to get ready!" Morgan said enthusiastically

"Shhhh could you keep it down I have a huge headache right now..." Bailey complained

"Why what did you do?" Morgan asked

"I think I drunk to much with Sidney last night..." Bailey said as he rubbed the back of his head

"What you drank alcohol!" Morgan yelled

"Yeah..." Bailey said "Oh can you help me get Sidney out of bed he's got it bad..."

"Ok sure..." Morgan said

They got into Bailey's room to where they saw Sidney with his pillow over his head.

"Okay... what I used to do with you is rip the blanket away from you. Thats what always woke you up!" Morgan said happily. She grabbed one end of the blanket and with one big tug she pulled the entire thing off. But what she saw horrified her.

"Why is he naked!?" Morgan yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Ughhhhh! Bailey why now!? I thought we already had sex last night!" Sidney groaned "Ha don't worry Morgan I'm just kidding!"

Sidney sat up "Damn this hangover fucking sucks!"

"Please Sidney put on some pants!" Morgan yelled

"What you don't like what you see?" Sidney said

"Well... Ok look... I think your body looks really good, but please can you put some pants on!" Morgan yelled

"Fine can you get them out of my backpack they're in the front pocket..." Sidney groaned

Morgan walked over to Sidney's backpack and reached in. She felt around and found his pants. She threw them into his face. "There now put them on!" Morgan said as she blushed out of embarrassment.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes she felt warm breath touching her face. She let out a small yawn. She stretched her arms until she felt someone on top of her.

"Wha... Huh..." Penelope mumbled. She turned to Drake who was on top of her. "Drake!? What are you doing!"

"You we're amazing last night!" Drake said "I mean you were pulling out moves I've never experienced before!"

"What!? We did it!" Penelope yelled

"Yup!" Drake said

"What!? I don't remember it did you use a condom!?" Penelope said

"Huh... what's a condom?" Drake asked

"Oh fuck!" Penelope yelled as she hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Thoughts were racing through Penelope's head "Holy crap I don't remember it at all! What if I get pregnant I'm not ready for this!" Penelope quickly stormed back into the room.

"Oh there you are I took a video do you want to see it?" Drake asked

Penelope felt her body become steamy "Heh... I get to see... Drake and I doing it..." Penelope thought "YES! Let me see the video... NOW!"

"Ok here you go!" Drake said as he gave a big grin.

Penelope face palmed once she saw the dorky dance she did. "Oh man I look so stupid! Drake I look so dorky I look like a fool!" She then saw in the video Drake smiling as he pulled her in close.

"Yeah that's my favourite part..." Drake said as he blushed "Well anyway let's go get breakfast!"

"Sure..." Penelope said with a little blush

Dark opened his eyes wide. He woke up in a cold sweat as Victini came out. "What the hell is that!? That aura is so strong!"

"So you feel it too huh..." Victini said

"What is that! If feels like its as strong as Palkia's aura!" Dark said "I don't sense Palkia's presence... does that aura belong to a human?"

"Yeah I can feel it... it's defiantly human... His aura is also very corrupt and evil..." Victini said

"I can feel it we're on the outside of his aura radiation ring... that means we're only feeling a portion of his power!" Dark said as she started shivering

The entire gang headed into town. There were few shops the only things that were sold were goods made by the towns people. Even though it was still early in the morning merchants were selling their homemade goods.

"Dream catchers get your dream catchers!" A Merchant yelled

Sidney walked over to the merchant "I'll have one please!"

"Trust me those things don't work" Dark said as he let out a smirk

"Sidney why are you getting one?" Morgan asked

"I keep having terrible nightmares by this point I'm willing to try anything!" Sidney said

Morgan gave Dark an angry stare.

"Come and get your held items! Come and get them while they are still available!" A Merchant yelled

Morgan walked over and saw all the items that were laid out on the table, but what caught her eye was an expert belt. "Wow this could be so useful!"

"Ah a mighty fine choice indeed Miss!" The Merchant said "Since your the first customer of the day I'll give it to you for half price!"

"Wow really!" Morgan said

"Yup go ahead! Now what colour would you like it in!" The Merchant said

"How about red I think it would look amazing!" Morgan said

The Merchant reached into a box and pulled out a red expert belt and handed it to Morgan. "Here you go Miss that'll be $30p!"

"Ok Here you go!" Morgan said. She pulled out her pokeball and called Riolu out. The small pokemon looked up at its trainer and smiled. Morgan kneeled down and tied the expert belt around Riolu's head. "Wow you look so cool!"

"Riolu!"

They all headed towards the middle of the town. It was busy since it was around 12:00. People were walking around enjoying life talking amongst each other. Suddenly Sidney bumped into a girl knocking her down.

"Ah sorry here give me your hand..." Sidney said

The girl lifted her hand to Sidney and allowed herself to be lifted up. Sidney pulled her up into his arms and held her tight. As he pulled her up her sunglasses fell off. They stared into each other's eyes. Sidney quickly recognized who it was and bowed in respect.

"Holy crap I am so sorry champion Iris!" Sidney said

Iris quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth "Shhhh! I'm trying to stay hidden!"

"Sorry... It's just that... that..." Sidney said as he started stuttering

"We can talk just follow me!" Iris said "Oh are those your friends?" Everyone jaws were dropped at the sight of Iris "They can come along!"

"Ok..." Sidney said

"Look I hate wearing this silly disguise! What's your name?" Iris said

"S... S... Sidney Nevirmoor"

"Well Sidney would you hold my hand we'll look less suspicious I need you to be my boyfriend for a tiny bit kay!" Iris said

"S... Sure..." Sidney said as he held onto the champion's hand. They started walking down various streets a few people gave champion a few looks. Sidney was sweaty and nervous all the same.

Morgan couldn't believe that the champion was in her presence. "This has to be a dream! I want to see how strong a champion is! I want to have a battle with her!" Morgan thought

The champion led them all to a restaurant that seemed to be rotting on the outside. They opened the door and it creaked with each movement. The inside was a little better but it was still pretty run down.

"Here have a seat this is my favourite restaurant in this town!" Iris said "And yes you guys can say how surprised you are now!"

"Omg I can't believe I'm in the presence of the champion!" Morgan squealed

Bailey butted in "Champion Iris the name is Bailey and this is my friend Morgan we're trying to become the champion of this region like you!"

"Yeah its our dream!" Morgan said

"Well trust me it takes a lot of hard work!" Iris said "It also takes dedication, but once you become champion expect for your privacy to disappear!"

"So what is the champion doing in Udella town?" Sidney asked

"Oh well since you did pretend to be my boyfriend I'm here to take care of a criminal!" Iris said

"A criminal?" Penelope said

"Right now I'm on the track of two criminals one of them goes with a fake name. He owns a mega charizard x and is quite proficient with it! But the one I'm after is someone who is a master at using aura and uses a very unique Blaziken." Iris explained

"Well do ya got a name for this person!" Victini said as she popped out

"Wah! Victini! Long time no see huh. Wow I can't believe you belong to this trainer!" Iris said

"Shocking but you got a name for this person?" Victini said

"Well he goes by the name of Justin and is followed by a partner named Elizabeth!" Iris said

"Elizabeth... no... it can't be..." Dark thought

"Well since I'm here how about I see your teams I'd love to see what kind of trainers you guys are!" Iris said

Everyone met at a private battle field that the champion owned. It was big and massive unlike the public ones the gang are used to.

"Hey Morgan since I can tell your the most excited how about you show me your team first!" Iris said

"Alright! OK Dewott, Riolu come on out!" Morgan yelled. Her team got into their fighting stances to make themselves look strong!

"Wow your team defiantly has potential!" Iris complemented "Ok Bailey let me see your team!"

"Alright come on out everyone!" Bailey yelled. Out came Emboar, Gigalith, Rufflet and Cubchoo.

"Wow your team looks so strong! I'd better get ready for when I fight you for my championship!" Iris said

Iris was surprised to see so many pokemon not native to Unova. She loved Penelope's Crobat, Drake's entire team, but when it came to Sidney she practically fell in love.

"Well here's my full team." Sidney said "Come on out Toxicroak, Serperior, Pachurisu and Salamance!"

"OMG a Salamance how did you get one!? I've been asking a breeder for 5 months and he still won't let up on the price for a Bagon egg! This is amazing!" Iris praised

"Well my parents gave me Bagon as a starter in Hoenn its my best pokemon!" Sidney said proudly. Salamance roared in appreciation.

"Ooooo I the champion of Unova challenge your Salamance to a one on one pokemon battle!" Iris yelled

"Huh really!?" Sidney said

"I love fighting dragon types and I can't wait to battle this one! It looks like its been raised with care!" Iris said

"Ok sure I accept your challenge!" Sidney said

On the battle field Salamance stood waiting for what its opponent would be. Sidney was getting pumped he could not believe that he was about to fight the champion. Iris took her spot at the end of the field and took out a master ball.

"What!? A master ball!? What in the world could be inside of it!?" Sidney thought

"Please help me in this fight I trust in you! Come on out Zekrom!" Iris yelled

Victini came out of her crystal and saw the Zekrom whom she loved so much. "Zekrom... I can't believe it!"

"Victini!? I didn't expect to see you!" Zekrom said before he turned to Iris "Iris I thought I was here to aid you in stopping Justin not to have a silly pokemon battle!"

"Oh come on Zekrom its not like you don't want to stretch your arms a little!" Iris yelled

"You do have a good point!" Zekrom said "What is that presence I feel... it feels like Darkrai's aura!"

Zekrom was suddenly hit with a powerful dragon pulse which quickly snapped him back to reality. "Heh... that was a cheap shot!"

"Alright Salamance use fly with dragon breath!" Sidney yelled. Salamance rose up and started firing streams of energy which made contact ending with explosions. "Keep up the pressure with dragon pulse!"

"Alright that's enough Zekrom use Dragon claw!" Iris yelled

"If that is your Ideal then take this!" Zekrom yelled in a deep scary voice. Zekrom moved faster then everyone could see. It quickly uppercutted Salamance making it scream in pain. Salamance hit the floor hard.

"Damn... Salamance get up now! I know you're strong please get up!" Sidney yelled. Salamance struggled to stand but it got up and let out a weak cry. "Ok Salamance use dragon pulse version 3!"

Salamace raised its head and summoned a dragon pulse 3x bigger than itself. The ball started sucking in pieces of the field into it. "Ok fire now!" Sidney yelled. Salamance flew up high and fired the ball at the legendary pokemon.

"Wow that looks strong Zekrom block it with dragon claw!" Iris yelled. Zekrom put up both of its hands and took in the massive ball. Zekrom was being pushed into the ground as the field cracked around its feet. "Throw it now!"

"Take this!" Zekrom yelled as he threw the ball right back into Salamance. Once it made contact a huge explosion was formed. Salamance fell to the ground as it struggled to stay awake.

"Come on Salamance please I know you can win this! We've been through a lot! Please Salamance I need you to get up!" Sidney yelled as a mysterious white energy formed around Sidney. The energy formed around Salamance giving it energy again.

"Aaarrrrgggh!" Sidney yelled as even more energy formed around him. White fire formed around Sidney's blue eye, but not his white eye. Salamance stood up as its skin turned into a dark black colour.

"No way!" Iris said in awe

"Yeah I thought I'd never see this technique again... Dragon force!" Zekrom said in awe

"A technique that requires absolute trust with its trainer that only dragon types can achieve... It increases their power to unbelievable levels of strength..." Iris said

Sidney tilted his head as Salamance charged at Zekrom with full force. Zekrom got ready for the attack. Salamance charged in with an up close dragon breath knocking Zekrom onto its back.

Sidney snapped his fingers. Slamance grabbed Zekrom by the neck and threw it to the ground and fired a giant dragon pulse. Making Zekrom yell in pain.

"Ok take this! Zekrom use fusion bolt then combo it with bolt strike!" Iris yelled. Zekrom flew up and grabbed Salamce. It threw Salamance to the ground using fusion bolt. Zekrom then fired multiple bolt strikes into Salamance.

Sidney fell to the ground and started panting. He was struggling for breath suddenly he passed out. What felt like a few seconds he woke up to find himself in what seemed to be a small cottage.

"I see you're finally awake!" Iris said

Sidney noticed that the champion was wearing an almost see through top which didn't leave much room for the imagination. Iris handed Sidney a cup of tea which she told him to drink. It was very bitter which he didn't mind.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled there using dragon force..." Iris said

"Is that what its called... I've always been able to do it I just didn't know what it was called" Sidney said

"That ability only comes from special blood lines you know. I wish I could preform dragon force..." Iris said "But I wonder... dragon force is suppose to make both eyes burn white flames why didn't your left eye show a white flame?"

"Oh... well that's because my white eye isn't an actual eye..." Sidney said "It's a keystone used for mega evolution..."

"Huh thats defiantly interesting well since your Salamance is so strong and I can tell you two have a strong connection... here have it!" Iris said

The item she gave Sidney was a big metal necklace that had a huge jewel in the middle. "Is this a mega stone for Salamance?" Sidney asked

"Bingo! Here's the thing Sidney after battling you I'd like to take you under my wing! Kinda make you my apprentice." Iris said

"This is such an honor champion Iris, but I want to achieve strength on my own merits... So sorry but I'm going to have to turn down your offer..." Sidney said

"No worries you remind me of this guy I used to have a crush on! His name was Ash Ketchum your ideals of strength are very similar to his." Iris responded. "Don't worry you can keep the mega stone I don't mind!"

"Thanks" Sidney said

The next morning Bailey and Morgan quickly gathered everyone around a table. They wanted to discuss what they had planed for the day. Bailey took out a notebook while Morgan handed him a pen.

"Ok guys Morgan and I were thinking we should help out the champion by looking for that Justin guy!" Bailey said

"Yeah we'd love to help out the champion in anyway we can!" Morgan said excitedly

"But can we even beat someone like him I mean they sent the champion to get this guy! I don't think any of us could stand a chance!" Penelope argued

"Uh... I think Penelope has a good point..." Drake said

"We could all gang up on him he is a criminal so regular pokemon battle rules don't apply!" Bailey said "We're all strong trainers Sidney's a power house and Dark has a legendary pokemon! We'd cream him with power and with numbers!"

"Ok Bailey but how do we find this guy?" Sidney asked

"I heard from this guy in town that he saw a trainer with a Blaziken head out into the outer forest area! All we gotta do is find a trainer with a Blaziken and asked for his name. If the name is Justin boom we found our guy!" Bailey said

"Also for further testing we can use Victini to do an aura test cause all legendaries can do that!" Morgan said

3hrs later

"Bailey we've been looking for soooo long can't we just go back!" Penelope complained

"I know but this guy is a criminal we have to keep looking!" Bailey yelled

Suddenly they found a trainer hold a mysterious device in his hands. He wore a white coat and a black undershirt. He had black hair and brown eyes. The man also had a Blaziken standing right next to him.

"Holy crap Bailey I think we found our guy..." Morgan whispered

"Yes yes what is it Blaziken... Oh we have guests!" The man said as he turned around "Why hello hello what brings you trainers out to this part of the forest!"

"Ok what is your name?" Bailey said calmly

"Why how rude of you I just asked you a question, but if you must know my name is Justin Mendoza! How about you!" Justin said

"The name is Bailey and we're all under investigation for someone of the same name as you!" Bailey said

"Oh what a shame you're with the international police I was hopping you were all normal trainers looking for a wonderful nature walk. But nooooo I have to go and run into more international police members. What's wrong with you all I did was kill one pokemon for the fun of it and now your organization is all up in my grill like seriously what the fuck!" Justin yelled

Bailey sent out Emboar, Morgan sent out Dewott, Penelope sent out Crobat, Drake sent out Charmeleon, Sidney sent out Salamance while Dark sent out Victini.

"My oh my you guys are strong for international police are you guys all admins or something! And why in the hell is the legendary Victini here!" Justin yelled "Blaziken please murder these people!"

"Emboar use hammer arm!" Bailey yelled

"Dewott use razor shell!" Morgan yelled

"Crobat use acrobatics!" Penelope yelled

"Charmeleon use flamethrower!" Drake yelled

"Salamance use dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled

"Victini use psychic!" Dark yelled

"Blaziken my darling please block it..." Justin sighed. Blaziken took in all the attack head on it blocked all the physical attacks with ease and resisted the special attacks just fine. It blew Emboar, Dewott and Crobat right off of itself. It charged up a blaze kick hitting all three of them instantly knocking them all out.

"Please don't tell me that's all you got my darlings!" Justin mocked

"Salamance dragon breath now!" Sidney yelled

Blaziken quickly dodged the attack and used a powerful sky uppercut instantly knocking out Salamance.

"Here do you guys just want to give up now it's going to make your lives easier!" Justin said

Dark returned Victini back into its crystal "Let's retreat there's no point that Blaziken is way too strong there's no way we win can this fight!"

"Alright pal get ready to fight my super powerful Charmeleon!" Drake yelled

"Drake quit now you can't win! Drake quit now before you get hurt!" Penelope yelled

"Would you just shut the fuck up you bitch! Blaziken hit the girl with a light power up punch!" Justin said

Penelope suddenly felt a massive blow to the stomach as she passed out. "Penelope... why did you do that!" Drake yelled "Why did you hurt her!? Tell me!"

"Wow your aura energy is rising very fast!" Justin said

"Shut up! Charmeleon use flame thrower now!" Drake yelled

Blaziken quickly dodged every flamethrower that was headed its way.

"Charmeleon use repeated dragon claw!" Drake yelled.

Drake's efforts were useless Blaziken was just too fast for Charmeleon to even land a hit.

"My oh my what a weak pokemon!" Justin laughed

"Shut up!" Drake yelled

"Yeah shut the fuck up!" Chatot yelled as it came out of its pokeball.

Suddenly black flames swirled around Drake and his Charmeleon. Charmeleon started biting the air while Drake had an evil stare in his eyes. Dark stood there in shock as he watched the power of the black flames appear before his eyes.

"Oh ho what do we have here! Black flames I can't wait to see you use them!" Justin mocked

Charmeleon charged in with its fist full of flames. It was faster than ever before landing a few hits on Blaziken. Blaziken could feel the rush and the heat of each punch. Charmeleon was spitting flames that melted rock instantly. A forest fire was slowly forming as the fight continued on.

"Oh my what a shame! Its attacking wildly it can't even control its black flame! What a joke!" Justin laughed

"The black flames... dragon force just who are these people..." Dark thought "I don't believe it... I'm traveling with people who have power from the ancient times... before pokemon were called pokemon... when we were all called magical creatures..."

"Blaziken you can stop playing with your food! Use your black flames and finish this with blast burn!" Justin yelled

Bailey had almost no energy left inside of him. He looked forward and saw that all the foliage was burnt to the ground. He thought he had seen true strength in his own pokemon, but this was a whole new scale. Penelope was passed out while Drake was dying of what looked like poison. The burns on his body stung he tried to move but the pain was too much to handle. His best friend Morgan held Dark in her arms while she wept, and Sidney lay there unconscious.

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into..." Bailey quietly said.

 **Author notes: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I did work really hard on it! A special thanks to Mad Ass Dragon for all the reviews it really helps and encourages me a ton.**

 **Also tell me how did you like the way I portrayed Iris.**

 **Tell me what did you think of Justin did you like him or hate him.**

 **Also I would love some criticism on the fight scenes cause I'd love to make my fight scenes even better!**


	11. Chapter 10

Morgan felt warm and calm. Her surroundings flowed like water. In this moment of time it was calm, but she felt that she needed open her eyes. It was tough her body was shot with burning excruciating pain every time she tried.

"What am I doing... why am I here... I have to open my eyes..." Morgan opened her eyes slightly. She saw a bright light blinding almost. She pushed through the burning pain and saw that she was in a bed.

Morgan saw all of her friends in beds of their own. They all had machines hooked up to them. Dark wasn't there, but Bailey as well as everyone else was squinting in pain.

Drake was in terrible condition his breathing was heavy and raspy. His fists were clenched up while he was grinding his teeth.

"What's going on?... Where are we?..." Morgan questioned. Suddenly a nurse walked into the room with tears in her eyes. Morgan couldn't make out what she said, but she could here shouts of joy. Before Morgan knew what was happening her mother and grandparents were hugging her in absolute joy.

"Mom?... Grandpa?... Grandma?..." Morgan mumbled

"Morgan don't ever scare us like that again!" Mrs Monty said.

"What happened?..." Morgan mumbled

"You've been out cold for an entire week!" Mrs Monty said as her tears just started falling. "The town locals found you guys in the woods dying..."

Morgan didn't understand the situation, but she knew that her mother wanted some love. She hugged her mother which made the tears fall even faster.

"Morgan when you get all healed up its time to teach you about your father..." Mrs Monty said

Drake opened his eyes wide. His body burned with pain he couldn't remember what happened. All he could recall was burning pain before passing out. An image flashed in his mind. It was a vicious animal that's jaws ripped and tore up flesh. Black flames ran off of its tongue and dripped onto the ground.

Drake's heart was racing as his body felt heavy and hot. His hands were burning the pain was harsh, but it felt so similar at the same time. But Drake found himself being pushed in a wheel chair. He was lead down a hallway at the end he saw a blinding light, but once he got through he saw Morgan.

"Morgan?..." Drake said weakly

"OMG! Drake!" Morgan yelled as she gave him a big hug.

"Ouch... my body is aching..." Drake mumbled

"I thought I was the only one that was going to wake up! I've been visiting the hospital every day for the past month just to check up on you guys!" Morgan said

"The month how long have I been out?" Drake asked

"The entire month..." Morgan said

"Has anyone else woken up?" Drake asked

"I think Dark has he isn't here, and I haven't seen him since..." Morgan said

Drake could tell there was a bit of dread in her voice "I'm sure we'll see him soon... Also is Penelope, Bailey or Sidney awake yet?"

"No they're still down... they've all been moved to individual rooms" Morgan said

"Oh..." Drake said

The nurse lead Drake to Penelope's room. Drake's heart fluttered as he entered her room. "Why does my heart feel this way..." He wondered.

Drake slowly opened the door and Penelope in the bed. He felt his heart ache, it was a burning pain that didn't go away instantly. He grabbed a nearby stool and took a seat. Penelope's soft hair ran down her side. It looked like she was in pain her eyes were squinting and her fists were clenched.

"Hey Penelope just dropping by... I know its been a week since I've woken up from our sleep... I wanted to show you this picture that I took... It's just me training something to add to your collection..." Drake said as he placed the picture on Penelope's stomach.

"I... I got you these flowers... They look great I hope you like them..." Drake said as he placed the fresh flowers beside the dead ones he placed last week.

"My birthday was a few days ago... I had fun with Morgan... but I would of liked to have you there... Well I should get going... after all you are really busy..." Drake said as he got up and left.

At Morgan's House

Morgan was looking through a photo album that her dad had made. She pictures of her mother when she was a kid. She saw her dad which brought tears to her eyes. "Mom why did dad leave us..."

"Well sweetie your dad was what people would call a criminal... The thing is way back when I was on my journey I was included in the capturing of an organization called the 'Black Flame Clan' When we raided one of their home bases I captured a man named Timothy Monty. I brought him into custody and I was in charge of keeping him under control. Eventually we fell in love with each other and decided to start a family." Mrs Monty said

"So is that the end of the story?" Morgan asked

"No you see we had child together..." Mrs Monty said

"That was me right!" Morgan said

"No the baby we had together was a boy... we named him Justin..." Mrs Monty said

"Wait what!? I have a brother!?" Morgan said "Why would you keep this a secret from me!?" Morgan yelled

"Well the thing is since your father was a criminal at the time and I was still a trainer following her dreams... Money was tight and Justin hated being poor and living with a care free mother. He ran away and we never heard from him again. Then you came along Timothy and I decided that we would raise you properly and not to make the same mistake... but Timothy's previous life eventually caught up to him. He didn't want to jeopardize your right to live a proper life so he left for your sake." Mrs Monty said

Morgan had tears falling down her eyes as he heart ached with sorrow and pain "All this time... All this entire time... I thought that dad hated you, myself... but he did it for me..."

A week passed by and Morgan was given a flight ticket to Mistralton city from her mother. She finally wanted to continue her journey without everyone else. The flight wasn't bad, but it was slightly uncomfortable. Today was the day she was going to challenge the gym to obtain her 6th badge. She had done so much training with her mother and received a new pokemon from her as well.

Morgan stood in front of the gym it was the next wall she had to climb in order to move on. She took a good look at the pokeball that her mother had given as a farewell gift. "I hope we become good friends."

"Hi I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Morgan yelled

The referee came up to her with a look of disappointment "Sorry kid but the gym leader is at the airport right now, but your more than welcome to see if you can get her to come back. I hear she's meeting with some official pokemon league members."

Morgan walked out of the gym "Aw man... I was hopping to use my new pokemon as well... Well I'd better head to the airport to directly challenge her there..."

Morgan took the bus to the airport. She was slightly annoyed that she had to go to the airport to challenge the gym leader, but it was just a small stepping stone on the way to championship. Once she got there she saw the gym leader talking with Iris, but more importantly Dark was with her.

"Dark! OMG I thought I'd never see you again!" Morgan squealed as she ran up and Dark a big hug.

"Morgan!? Well I guess now is a better time than ever... Morgan I have something to tell you..." Dark said

"Ok sure what is it?" Morgan asked as she waited excitedly.

"I'm going to Sinnoh within a few minutes..." Dark said "I'm going to be leaving Unova..."

"What!? You're joking right!? You only have 2 badges! By law you can't go to Sinnoh!" Morgan yelled

"Well Iris over here has given me her approval to travel to Sinnoh... the flight will be provided by Skyla..." Dark said

"But why are you telling me this now!? I haven't seen you in a month! And now you're just going to leave!" Morgan yelled "At least take me with you! I have 5 badges I can come along! We can still continue our journey!"

"NO! I never started a journey I have a mission that I have to complete! Morgan you're the one who has set out on a journey! You have a dream to complete follow it don't be dragged behind by me!" Dark yelled

"Stop being so stupid! I won't have you just leave me!" Morgan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Dark I had so much fun traveling with you! I didn't want it to end..."

Dark took out Victini's crystal ball and he took off his red scarf. He put the crystal ball in Morgan's hand and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "There you keep those..." Dark said as he planted a small kiss on Morgan's cheek.

Dark started walking away from Morgan and towards Skyla's plane. Victini came out of the crystal ball.

"Dark good luck in Sinnoh!" Victini yelled

"Sniff... Dark! Promise you'll see me again!" Morgan yelled

Dark gave a thumbs up to Morgan and Victini as he headed on the plane. Morgan watched in tears as she saw the plane fly up and slowly fade into the clouds. She ran Dark's scarf through her fingers it was soft and silky. The scarf itself felt warm and cozy against her neck. Her tears fell onto the crystal ball as she thought about Dark.

Victini came out "Don't worry Morgan I'll be here to keep you company!"

"Did Dark just give you to me?" Morgan asked as she wiped away the tears.

"No he had to leave me here... Zekrom was an asshole he didn't allow me to leave the region" Victini said

"Well I won't be able to challenge the gym until Skyla comes back... So can I at least officially have you meet the team?..." Morgan said

"Sure!" Victini responded

Once Morgan got to the pokemon center she headed to her room. She made some space by moving some things out of the way and brought out Victini.

"Come on out guys!" Morgan said as her Dewott, Riolu and Pikachu came out.

"Morgan I don't remember you having a Pikachu!" Victini said

"I know he's new to the team like you! Apparently he was on my mom's team when she was on her journey!" Morgan said with excitement

Victini flew over to Pikachu "Hey there little guy!" Victini said

Dewott and Riolu instantly got nervous.

"Yo! Do not call me a little guy! I don't give a fuck if you're a legendary pokemon! I have defeated many foes on the battlefield I have more experience than these two!" Pikachu said

Victini was quite shocked at how deep that pikachu's voice was. She could have sworn that Zekrom was talking to her. "Oh sorry... I didn't know you were an old battler..."

"That is right I deserve respect!" Pikachu yelled

"Aw he's so cute with his squeaky voice!" Morgan squealed

"For the last time Morgan! I am not cute!" Pikachu yelled

"Oh you want a hug ok!" Morgan said as she picked up Pikachu and rubbed its head.

"If she only knew..." Victini, Dewott and Riolu all quietly said.

Morgan headed into the nearby forest area by Mistralton city. She wanted to see exactly what Pikachu was capable of. "Ok this forest has to have some trainers in it!" Morgan said to herself.

She was walking around for a little bit until she saw a man who had brown hair. The man had a Blaziken right next to him he also held a strange device in his hands.

"Yes what is it Blaziken! Oh I have a guest how delightful!"

"Hi are you trainer?" Morgan asked

"Yes that would be correct! The name is Justin Mendoza what's yours!" Justin said with a big smile

"Oh its Morgan! I'm sorry but you look so familiar..." Morgan said

"What a coincidence I'd say the same thing about you! You look so familiar to this girl on pokevision I could have sworn it was you!" Justin said "She also looks like my mother which is really weird..." Justin thought

"Well it's defiantly not me cause I don't use pokevision!" Morgan said

"Well anyway you asked if I was a trainer so do you want to have a pokemon battle?" Justin asked

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Morgan said as she smirked

Justin brought out an ultraball and threw it in the air. It released a brilliant blue light that formed a bipedal dragon. "Dragonite darling please won't you battle for me!" Justin said

"Ok Pikachu lets see what your made of!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu was surrounded with sparks of electricity emanating from all over its body.

Pikachu took quick notice at the pokemon it had to fight, but what caught its eye was the trainer behind it. "Justin... is that you..."

"Dragonite use dragon dance!" Justin yelled. Dragonite did what it was told. Dragonite was surrounded by red energy as it became faster and stronger. Its face grew angry as it got ready for its trainer's command.

"Pikachu use thunder punch!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu let out an evil smile that sent a chill up Justin's spine. Pikachu charged at Dragonite with incredible speed. With its fists surrounded by electricity Pikachu started throwing punches which made Dragonite go on the defensive.

"Dragonite use thunder punch with dragon claw!" Justin yelled. Dragonite's claws grew very large while electricity formed around its claws. Dragonite tried to match Pikachu's relentless speed and power, but it could only go on the defensive.

Pikachu was fast almost too fast, its breathing was calm it knew what it was doing. Dragonite finally found the opening it was looking for when Pikachu began to slow down. Their attacks made contact creating a huge explosion.

Morgan struggled to stay on the ground with all the wind blowing her way. Each time Dragonite blocked an attack an explosion was created causing the forest ground to break apart.

"Grab it and throw it to the ground now!" Justin yelled. Dragonite clutched Pikachu making it gasp for air. Dragonite flew up high and threw Pikachu into the ground.

"Good now use dragon claw with dragon dance!" Justin commanded. Dragonite flew down even faster with a full power dragon claw. The moment Dragonite's fist made contact with its opponent the entire forest ground was reduced to dust. Smoke stopped Justin and Morgan from seeing their pokemon.

"Pikachu hang on!" Morgan yelled.

"What!? I can still feel that Pikachu's aura its still kicking!" Justin thought

Once the smoke cleared Morgan was standing before a massive crater. A huge storm was starting to form as lightning started striking the ground. The clouds grew dark as they seemed to swirl around the crater.

Morgan looked down and saw that her pikachu seemed to be excited. It was smiling no it was laughing. Its grin told Morgan that it wanted more, more action. She then saw Justin jump down into the crater behind Dragonite.

Morgan slid her way down to Pikachu she could feel sweat pouring down her face. She stared Justin in the eye what she saw was fear and determination. Justin clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. Dragonite stomped on the ground as it made a blood curdling roar. Its eyes became intense it almost looked evil.

Morgan could feel an intense heat that made it hard to breath. She saw black flames eminating from Justin's hands. She saw his muscles become more defined and bigger. The same thing was happening to Dragonite.

"Alright Morgan enough play time!" Justin said as he let out a glare that put fear in Morgan's heart.

"This looks bad I have to end this quickly!" Morgan thought "Pikachu my mom told me that you can use a super powerful focus blast! Please use that now!"

Pikachu was shocked, but it did what Morgan asked. It raised its hands in the air and started concentrating. Sweat was beating down Pikachu's face the ground was getting wet with all the sweat falling down. Pikachu let out a small hum as a blue white energy formed over its head.

"Whats taking it so long theres no time to waste!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu ignored its trainer and concentrated even harder. Electricity formed around its entire body huge gusts of wind were emanating from Pikachu.

"Dragonite use dragon claw now!" Justin yelled. Dragonite wasted no time it closed the gap between it and Pikachu. It knocked Pikachu into the wall of the crater, but that didn't break its concentration.

Pikachu's eyes opened wide as a focus blast as big as the crater formed above its head. "No way... holy crap!" Morgan thought.

Pikachu threw all the energy it had poured into the focus blast. The attack was sucking in rocks and debris from the area around it. Trees were being uprooted and devoured by the focus blast.

Justin watched in awe at the awesome power of the attack. "Dragonite we need to stop that attack! We can't win this fight but please use a full power fire punch!"

Dragonite clenched its fist as it knew its trainer was right. Dragonite knew that it could not win this fight, but it had to test if it could destroy that attack. It took a defense stance and held its ground. It reeled back its fist and charged up black flames. The rock around Dragonite begun to melt as it readied to take in the attack.

"DIE!" Dragonite yelled as it fist made contact with focus blast! Its arm burned with pain. Dragonite was being pushed back it was being driven into the ground. The flesh was torn away from Dragonite's arm it cried in pain as so did Justin.

"Don't give up! Give it all you got!" Justin yelled. His body erupted with black fire which turned into a beacon that pierced the sky. Dragonite gave it one more push. Suddenly everything went black.

Justin found himself on a blanket beside Dragonite. He then saw Morgan treating Dragonite's wounds. "Heh that was one hell of a battle huh..." Justin said

"Yeah your so strong!" Morgan smiled

"Damn that Pikachu of yours is strong..." Justin said "How did you train it!?"

"Actually my mom gave this Pikachu to me..." Morgan said "My other pokemon aren't nearly as strong... I'm a little embarrassed..."

"Nah don't worry its fine..." Justin said as he stood up.

"We should bring our pokemon to the pokemon center! There will be better care for them there!" Morgan said

"Alright!" Justin said as he followed Morgan back to the pokemon center.

 **Author Notes: So how did you like the chapter this is the point where all of the characters really become strong!**

 **Also what do you think of Pikachu? I'd love to know!**

 **Also what do you think of Morgan's new travel partner Justin!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Void

**Author Notes: Messages written like this** " _Super awesome sample text!_ "

Morgan and Justin stayed overnight at the pokemon center due to the fact that Skyla was returning tomorrow. Morgan couldn't wait to earn her next badge she was tossing and turning all night long. That didn't matter though as she was full of energy in the morning.

Morgan walked down to the cafeteria for her free breakfast. She saw Justin with a pile of food in front of him. She sighed but quickly joined him.

"Hey Justin good morning!" Morgan said excitedly

"Oh good morning to you too!" Justin said "So what did you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking about getting my 6th gym badge!" Morgan said "I did my research and Skyla uses a full team of flying types! I'm gonna destroy this gym with Pikachu!"

"Oh are you going to compete in the pokemon league?" Justin said

"Yup!" Morgan said "Well its only if I can get all my badges before the end of the year..."

"Oh yeah that's right the Unova league is being held within two more months... Well what are you waiting for you should challenge the gym now!" Justin responded "Also I recommend that you use your other pokemon in the gym and leave Pikachu as a last resort."

"Why should I?" Morgan asked

"Pikachu is strong I know that and he clearly has a type advantage. But think about your other pokemon. Every pokemon wants to help its trainer!" Justin said

"But with their current move sets all of them don't even stand a chance!" Morgan quickly said

"Not yet!" Justin said as he pulled out a strange machine. It was big enough for it to be held with both of his hands. It seemed to have no buttons, but it had one big screen.

"What's that?" Morgan asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"This handy thing allows me to teach pokemon attacks without the use of TMs!" Justin said "It also allows me to see what the strongest stat of your pokemon is!"

"Wow really!" Morgan said

"Yeah so if you show me your team we can optimize their move sets to help you in the gym!" Justin said

Morgan and Justin both headed out to the battle field at the pokemon center. There Morgan let out her entire party to show to Justin. Justin was quite shocked to see Victini with Morgan.

"Damn what is Victini doing here! I can't erase a legendary's memory!" Justin thought. He quickly walked over to Morgan and snapped his fingers making her fall on the ground.

All of her pokemon saw this and fired various attacks at Justin. Blaziken rushed in with incredible speed and countered every attack with a power up punch.

Victini came up to Justin "What the hell are you playing at!"

"Please I'm just using Morgan for my own reasons I don't actually like her! Oh and don't even think about attacking me either or I'll send my mega Blaziken on you!" Justin laughed "Oh and remember it can also use the black flames!"

"Justin just who are you!" Pikachu yelled

"Aw looks like this Pikachu is stressed out lets give it a warm hug!" Justin said as he picked up Pikachu.

Pikachu quickly jumped back and fried an electro ball that headed towards Justin. Justin put up his hand and blocked the attack with an aura barrier making a huge cloud of smoke. He smirked and laughed for a little bit.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! What a naughty pokemon!" Justin yelled as his eyes glowed a brilliant blue colour. He held up his hand and picked up Pikachu.

"What!? You have psychic abilities! As well as aura!" Victini said in shock

"Look I come from two very powerful bloodlines! The Monty bloodline and the Mendoza bloodline! The Mendoza's, my mother's bloodline were masters at aura and anyone born from them would have an incredible amount of aura. While the Monty bloodline they were masters of the mind and psychic abilities!" Justin explained "So if you even think about attack me or going against me I have no problem murdering you or Morgan!"

Morgan woke up and begun her training with Justin. He scanned Dewott as well as everyone else. The machine took a few seconds to register, but when it did it surprised Justin.

"Wow your Dewott is extremely fast!" Justin complemented "It's just as fast as your Pikachu!"

"What really!" Morgan said "I feel really bad for making Dewott block instead of dodge..."

 **A few hours later**

Morgan was in front of gym ready to take it on. Her blood was pumping as she grew evermore excited. She knew that the modifications that Justin did on her team was going to be a massive help. She slowly walked through the door and saw Skyla standing there. Justin followed Morgan for support.

 **At the hospital**

"Drake you idiot you don't have to do this!" Penelope said as she let out a small blush

"Come on just eat your soup and open up!" Drake said with a big smile

Penelope opened her mouth and allowed Drake to give her a spoon full of warm delicious soup. The soup was packed with flavour being slightly spicy but really savory. She let out a small blush and smile every time Drake put the spoon in her mouth.

Penelope was looking at her phone and instantly got jealous. She was checking the official Pokemon League website. There she saw the newly updated list of trainers entered in the Unova League. Bailey and Sidney were both on the list and Penelope knew she had to win her 8th badge quick.

"Ok Penelope time for dessert I got your favourite vanilla yogurt!" Drake said

"Drake please you don't have to keep feeding me I can feed myself..." Penelope said as she felt the heat of her cheeks rise.

Drake suddenly tripped over his own foot and in the process ended up spilling vanilla yogurt all over Penelope's face and chest.

"Drake! Come on! Really!" Penelope yelled

A nurse came running into the room and saw sticky white liquid all over her patient. She saw Drake standing in the room and tackled him to the ground with full force. She then quickly held him by his shirt and shook him good.

"Sir I will not tolerate you shooting your seed all over my patient!" The Nurse yelled "I mean who does that in a fucking hospital!"

 **In the Lobby**

"Jimmy plug your ears now!" A mother yelled

"But why mommy!" Jimmy said

 **With Drake**

"Wait hold on! I don't know what you mean! What's my seed!? Please tell me..." Drake asked as he was clearly confused.

"You Idiot do you have any idea what your seed is!?" The Nurse yelled

Penelope scraped off some of the yogurt and gave it a quick taste. "Wow this tastes really good!" Penelope said

"Miss do not eat that are you trying to catch a disease!" The Nurse yelled

"What are you talking about its just yogurt." Penelope said

"What?" The Nurse said

"Yeah it's just some yogurt Drake spilled on me." Penelope said

"Oh ok... well I guess I have to go apologize to all the people in the lobby huh..." The Nurse said as she left the room in shame.

Drake walked over to Penelope and handed her a damp towel. Penelope quickly cleaned herself off and held her hand out to Drake. He helped her up and out of the bed and into his arms.

Drake's body was warm and comforting. While Penelope held onto Drake with a tight grip. Drake helped Penelope into her wheel chair and pushed her into the therapy room. Penelope could not move her legs upon waking up. She has been taking therapy to help with her predicament.

A nurse told Penelope to hold onto Drake for support which she gladly did. The process was grueling for her as each step shot pain through her entire lower body. The therapy was going alright until Penelope fell onto the ground.

"Hey Penelope are you alright?" Drake asked

"Sniff... I'll never walk again..." Penelope mumbled

"Come on I'm here for you!" Drake said as he held out his hand.

Penelope reached up and allowed her self to be pulled up. She quickly noticed how warm Drake's hands were and wondered what was going on. Drake led Penelope back to her room and lay her down.

Drake quickly rushed to washroom and ran his face under cold water. He looked in the mirror and saw that there was heat waves around his entire body. "What's happening to me..." Drake thought

He pulled out a piece of scrap paper and it instantly burst into flames disappearing in his hands. His breath became heavy as the air around him became very hot.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!" Drake said as his eyes slowly became twisted and evil. His hands became storms of black fire that swirled around his entire body.

 **With Morgan**

Skyla welcomed Morgan into her gym, but took quick notice to Justin. "Uh Morgan who's your companion?"

"Oh his name is Justin he's a super strong trainer!" Morgan said

"Howdy!" Justin said "Damn I didn't know Skyla was the new gym leader... I killed her Unfezant with my own two hands..." Justin thought

"Well anyway Morgan this way to the battlefield if you please!" Skyla said

 **At the Battlefield**

The referee stood up on his podium. "This will be an official Pokemon League Gym battle! The challenger Morgan vs the Gym leader Skyla will be a three on three battle! Only the challenger will be allowed to be substitute pokemon are we clear!"

"Yup!" Morgan said.

"Got it!" Skyla yelled.

"Alright then let the battle begin!" The Referee yelled

"Alright come on out my beautiful Swanna!" Skyla yelled as a beautiful white bird pokemon flew around the battlefield.

Morgan held up her pokeball and was about to throw it, but the referee interrupted her. "Hold on challenger there is one trick to this battle!" The referee yelled as he pushed a button on his wrist watch.

Morgan heard gears grinding as if some machine was working hard. Suddenly the battlefield split in half spouting out huge stone pillars. A huge gust of wind blew Morgan's way which sent shivers up her spine.

"What's this!? This is the first time I've seen such an intense field change!" Morgan thought as she could feel her sweat dripping down her face from nervousness.

"What's wrong Morgan are you quitting on me!?" Skyla laughed "Look honey this is for your sixth badge all the gyms ahead will have some sort of field gimmick so be ready to adapt!"

"Come on out Dewott!" Morgan yelled. Dewott landed on one of the pillars of stone. It held its scalchop almost how a thief would hold a dagger. It gave an intense glare at Swanna that made it hesitate for a bit.

"Alright let's get this started Swanna use water pulse!" Skyla yelled. Swanna started by firing off multiple water pulses that shook the entire field.

Dewott was watching carefully as it dodged with ease bobbing from left to right. Suddenly Swanna came charging in at an incredible speed that took Dewott by surprise.

"Swanna use acrobatics now!" Skyla commanded. Swanna started throwing Dewott around like it was a mere toy.

Dewott was slammed into a stone pillar which made its entire body ache with pain. Swanna came back in fast.

"Dewott jump onto its back now!" Morgan yelled. Dewott jumped onto the back of Swanna which didn't bother it at all. "Alright good job now use razor shell!" Morgan yelled

The blue otter pokemon quickly summoned its blade of water. It raised its blade and quickly stabbed Swanna over and over making it cry in pain. Swanna threw Dewott immediately off as it flew away and towards Skyla.

"Swanna my beauty use roost!" Skyla yelled. Swanna spread its big white wings healing itself with a self produced energy.

"Damn! I'll have to end this quickly or else I won't be able to beat her!" Morgan thought "Alright Dewott come back! Ok Pikachu I need your help!" Morgan yelled

"Oh an electric type huh? Let's see what its made of!" Skyla thought "Swanna use acrobatics now!" Skyla commanded. Swanna flew at Pikachu but the small electric mouse didn't even

flinch.

"Pikachu use thunder punch now!" Morgan yelled. Swanna came in fast but Pikachu hit Swanna with a very powerful uppercut flinging it all the way up to the roof.

Swanna hit the roof hard making a huge dent in the metal roof. Swanna started free falling, Pikachu quickly jumped up high and slammed Swanna into the ground.

"Oh no Swanna!" Skyla yelled

"Swanna is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu! Gym leader Skyla please use your next pokemon!" The Referee yelled

"Ok that Pikachu of her's seems really physical so let's use a pokemon that can keep it at bay!" Skyla thought "Ok come on out Swoobat!" Skyla yelled

A big blue fury bat came out and stared Pikchu in the eye.

"Ok Pikachu use thunder punch now!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu charged up its fist and lunged at Swoobat.

Skyla was ready for it though "Swoobat use psychic and throw that thing away!" Skyla yelled. Swoobat's eyes glowed a bright blue colour. It grabbed Pikachu mid air and threw it into a big pillar of stone.

"Pikachu use thunder punch again!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu did what it was told and once again lunged at Swoobat, but was swatted away with psychic. "Damn it! Pikachu use electro ball now!" Morgan commanded

"Swoobat toss those attacks right back at Pikachu!" Skyla yelled. Swoobat threw the attacks right back at Pikachu making a powerful explosion.

Pikachu cried in pain but it wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"Awesome job Swoobat now toss that Pikachu around like its your new toy!" Skyla yelled. Swoobat picked up Pikachu as it threw it against the pillars of stone as well as the ground. It laughed and mocked Pikachu as it threw it around.

"Come on Pikachu I know you're strong break free!" Morgan yelled until a knocked out Pikachu ended up at her feet.

"That was a joke come on! You and your Pikachu were completely out of sync! If type advantage was your only plan then you've already failed to get your badge!" Skyla mocked.

"Come on out Riolu!" Morgan yelled

"Wow really that's how you're gonna fight me with a fighting type! Alright it is your funeral!" Skyla laughed.

"Riolu use bone rush to break apart the pillars!" Morgan yelled. Riolu summoned its bow staff. It quickly smashed the pillars into huge rocks. Riolu then started hitting the huge rocks towards Swoobat.

Swoobat's eyes glowed a bright blue colour it tried to hold back all the rocks, but there were to many. "Come on Swoobat I know you can do it!" Skyla yelled

Swoobat mustered up all of the strength it could and stopped every single rock in mid flight.

"Awesome job now send them back!" Skyla yelled.

Suddenly massive rocks appeared above Swoobat crushing it on the battlefield. "Swoooo!" It screamed in pain.

"Ha how'd ya like that sneaky rock tomb from Riolu!" Morgan yelled

"Swoobat is unable to battle the winner is Riolu! Gym leader Skyla please send out your next pokemon." The Referee yelled

"You've done well but this fight is far from over Morgan!" Skyla yelled as she returned Swoobat. She held up a pokeball that had a feather symbol on it. She held it tight and reeled by her arm. She let out a few deep breaths. "Come on out Braviary! This is my strongest flying type you better get ready!" Skyla yelled

"Riolu are you ready?" Morgan yelled. Riolu nodded its head and got into its fighting stance. Its breathing calmed down as finally felt one with Morgan. Almost as if their auras were being fused.

"Braviary please use hone claws with aerial ace!" Skyla yelled. The mighty bird pokemon's claws grew huge. It let out a mighty caw that shook the field.

"Riolu quick send some rocks its way with bone rush!" Morgan yelled. Riolu smashed the ground hard with a bone staff. Multiple rocks flew up into the air and interrupted the path of Braviary.

The rocks made contact creating a dust cloud. Braviary came out of the dust cloud even faster than before and smashed into Riolu with intense power. "CAW!" It yelled

Riolu struggled to stand up as it could feel a burning pain that radiated through its entire body. "Riolu hang on! Get in close and use power up punch!" Morgan yelled

Riolu jumped up high and started throwing punches towards Braviary. Braviary dodged all of Riolu's attacks with great skill. The mighty bird pokemon quickly grabbed Riolu by the neck and thew it to the ground.

"Riolu is unable to battle Braviary wins challenger Morgan please use your last pokemon!" The Referee yelled

Morgan steadied her breathing there was a lot riding on this battle she couldn't give up now. She clutched onto Dewott's pokeball her arm tensed up. "Will Dewott listen me... or will he go into a blinding rage again..." Morgan thought

"Challenger Morgan are you going to use your next pokemon?" The Referee asked

"Dewott please help me in this battle!" Morgan yelled. Dewott came out of its pokeball gave a strong glare at Braviary.

"My my what a cocky Dewott if I've ever seen one!" Braviary laughed

"Look I've abandoned the code of a knight! I'm an assassin of the void" Dewott replied calmly

"Very well but this a battle of strength not a battle of wits!" Braviary yelled

"Alright Dewott use aqua jet now!" Morgan yelled. Dewott was surrounded by a torrent of water and flew towards Braviary at an incredible speed.

"Braviary use aerial ace now!" Skyla yelled. Braviary's body glowed a brilliant white colour as it charged towards Dewott.

Dewott and Braviary made contact making the ground beneath them start to crack. Each pokemon wasn't going to give in. The impact was destroying every pillar around them neutralizing the air currents.

"Dewott use swords dance!" Morgan yelled

"Braviary use hone claws!" Skyla yelled

Braviary and Dewott both pushed against each other even harder. A small crater was being formed around them.

"I thought you gave up being a knight!" Braviary laughed

"I guess I still have some knight left in me!" Dewott laughed

"Good job Dewott now jump on top of Braviary!" Morgan yelled

Dewott broke from the aqua jet and grabbed onto Braviary's back. Braviary was flying very fast to try and shake off Dewott, but it was no use Dewott wouldn't let go.

Morgan let out a small smirk "Dewott use razor shell with toxic!"

Dewott summoned its water blade, but it then secreted a purple fluid. Dewott raised its arm and started stabbing Braviary in the back. Braviary cried in pain as it fell to the ground. It could feel the poison seeping into its body. Its vision became blurry and breathing became very hard.

Morgan let out a grin that scared Skyla. "Dewott keep using razor shell!" Morgan yelled. Dewott kept stabbing Braviary with brutal force. Every stab burned and stung its back became a raw bloody mess.

Skyla was horrified at what she saw. "Morgan I forfeit you can have your badge!" Skyla yelled

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Morgan thought as he eyes became twisted and dark almost evil. Morgan licked her lips as she enjoyed seeing a pokemon suffer at her hands. Her blood was pumping her heart was racing.

" _Morgan stop this now!_ " Victini yelled

"Hmmm I knew it was her!" Justin thought

" _Morgan you've won you can stop!_ " Victini yelled

"What!? Dewott stop you can stop!" Morgan yelled but Dewott didn't listen it was in blind rage. Morgan quickly returned Dewott to its pokeball and fell onto her knees. "It happened again Dewott lost control..."

The Referee gave Morgan her badge and sent her on her way to the pokemon center. Once Morgan exited the building Skyla quickly addressed Justin.

"What the hell are you doing!" Skyla yelled

"What! Can't a guy just enjoy traveling!" Justin said

"What the hell is the leader of the Black Flame Clan doing in Unova!?" Skyla yelled

"Oh I'm simply here to find the void and turns out I just found it!" Justin said

"The void... Iris told me about that once... the void what is it again..." Skyla mumbled

"You really are just a basic bitch the void is a manifestation of a dark Arceus. It has the power to warp and create the world just like Arceus, but its power is limited by the vessel it happens to be in." Justin explained "If I could obtain it I'd the most powerful being in the world!"

"What would you do with all that power huh?" Skyla said

"What any guy would do make a world where I'm the only male ha ha!" Justin said as he walked and left the gym.

 **Author Notes: So what ya think about this chapter it was my first time writing such a long battle hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This is very important regarding OC's I really appreciate everyone who has submitted OC's It really shows me how much passion you put into your characters. But I have to tell you this when I accept an OC I'm going to be the one who decides how they develop you can give me ideas on how you want them to develop, but don't give me an essay how they should develop.**

 **Also it makes it extremely inconvenient when you submit me a PM saying that you want them to be updated with an entirely new look then I have to go change my outline. So if you could stop from doing that that be great.**

 **One more thing I promise I'll only be accepting female OC's as of right now cause this story is a sausage fest!**

 **Character Info: When reading Dewott vs Braviary listen to "Nightcore Angel of Darkness" Its Morgan's theme. If this was ever an anime lol.**


	13. Chapter 12 secrets revealed

**Author Notes: Sorry that this chapter is a shorter one but it is necessary for the characters to develop.** **Also listening to the song "Toradora! - Lost my Pieces" really helps to set the mood in this chapter.**

Morgan was invigorated with power as she left the pokemon center. She had a new fire in her heart she wanted to take on the 7th badge as soon as possible. But before that she decided it would be a good idea to have breakfast with Justin.

Justin like always piled his food high and smiled back at her. Morgan let out a small blush but that didn't matter. She sat down next to him and took a bite out of her bagel.

"So Morgan what's the plan today?" Justin asked

"I was hoping to go through twist mountain today come on as soon as we finish breakfast we're heading out!" Morgan quickly said

"Woah hold on there!" Justin said as he pulled out his phone and showed the weather forecast to Morgan.

The forecast called for a 5 day blizzard at the mountain. "Morgan I seriously suggest we stay put for a week and wait out the storm. I don't have an ice type pokemon to lead us through. My pokemon may be strong but they won't be able to power through a blizzard."

"Oh come on! I don't trust the weather network let's go!" Morgan yelled as she dragged Justin outside of the pokemon center.

"Ok but before we go I'm going to the pokemart to pick up some supplies." Justin said

Justin was searching through the berry sections and found the {tomato berries}. He bought about a pound of the things and headed out with Morgan towards twist mountain. Justin grew evermore nervous as he got closer to twist mountain.

 **At the top of the mountain.**

Morgan's blood was pumping it was racing. Her excitement was going through the roof. She was already thinking strategies to take out her next gym. She then quickly took notice at Justin and just how nervous he was.

Justin was shaking and sweating profusely. His pupils were dilating and his breaths were short. "I shouldn't be here... I don't have the right to be here... this is where dad died..." Justin thought.

Morgan just saw a beautiful blanket of white snow. It had been a few hours and she decided it would be a good idea to take a break. She put down a blanket and set up a small fire for some tea. The break was extremely satisfying but she then decided to ask what was wrong with Justin.

"Justin you look worried what's wrong?" Morgan asked

"..." Justin had no response

"Justin you look like your about to cry..." Morgan said

Tears fell down Justin's face as they fell into his tea cup. His shaking became quite noticeable.

"Justin what's wrong?" Morgan asked

"Morgan I shouldn't be here... this... this... this place... this mountain... I shouldn't be here..." Justin said as the tears started falling faster.

Morgan dropped her tea and ran over to Justin. She held him her arms and held him in a warm embrace. "Hey Justin what ever it is my mom always told me 'hugs always make you feel better' is it helping?"

"Yeah it is... that's what my mother always said to me..." Justin said "Hey Morgan thanks and don't worry about me let's continue your journey..."

Suddenly Morgan saw a huge wave of snow headed towards their way. She could hear the wind from the wave of snow headed their way. What she saw struck fear in her heart.

"Justin what's that!" Morgan yelled

"Oh no... Morgan quick duck down now!" Justin yelled

Before Morgan knew it she was in the middle of a huge snow storm. Wind was blowing all around her and she saw Justin holding his hands in front of him. She could barely hear what was going on because of all the wind. The air became hard to breath and it was getting really cold.

Justin's eyes glowed a bright blue as he forced tons of snow around him using his psychic abilities. This effectively made a cave of snow and ice around them protecting them from the elements.

Morgan slowly opened her eyes and saw that Justin was out of breath. "Heh... and that's why I watch the weather network..." Justin said before he passed out.

"Justin!?" Morgan said as she held Justin in her arms. She quickly laid out a the blanket that somehow made it in the storm. She put Justin on top of the blanket and put her hand on his forehead.

"Ouch! He has a huge fever..." Morgan said. She gathered a few materials out of her backpack and made a makeshift ice pack using the snow around her. She lay in on Justin's head, but it quickly melted the snow forcing Morgan to refill it.

What seemed like a few hours Justin woke up to find Morgan hugging him. "Huh what the hell... why is Morgan hugging me!?"

Justin got up and dug a small hole to look outside of the snow cave. What he saw was a storm so big that he could not see in front of himself. "Damn I have gotten myself into a predicament..." Justin thought

Justin noticed that the fire was dying out he walked over to it and simply summoned a black flame. He replaced the regular fire with a black flame. The black flame didn't need a fuel source as it just floated above the ground.

"Justin? Why's that fire black?" Morgan asked

"Ahhhh! Geez Morgan don't scare me like that! Oh and about the fire its a long story. Here I'll show you what the black flames are." Justin said as he held a black flame in the palm of his hand.

"Wow! How are you doing that!?" Morgan asked

"Well its kinda hard to explain if you don't know what aura is." Justin said

"I think I've read a book on it. Isn't the manifestation of one's soul that can be used for healing." Morgan said.

"Yeah that's basically right. Well the black flames are an aura charged attack but is formed when your aura becomes harmonized with two of these seven emotions. The emotions are Pride, Lust, Envy, Anger, Greed, Gluttony and Sloth" Justin explained

"Those are the seven deadly sins though..." Morgan said

"Are they really that deadly my black flame is power by Lust and Greed. Lust because I'm always thinking about my fiancé. Greed because I always want to get stronger. It's really just a perspective thing. Anyone one get the black flames if their aura is strong enough."

"Wait you have a fiancé!?" Morgan yelled

"Yeah her name is Elizabeth Mendoza we have our wedding a year from now..." Justin said as he let out a small blush.

"Wow congratulations!" Morgan said

"Thanks..." Justin said

 **At the hospital**

Drake stood there in the washroom he had to breath calmly. His black fire was going out of control. "Drake! You can do this... deep breaths..." It took awhile but his black fire eventually calmed down.

A few more days past by and Penelope finally gained the ability to walk again. The day she got to walk out of the hospital was a huge moment. But more importantly Penelope was going to ask Drake out on a date.

Drake and Penelope were walking down on the sidewalk just appreciating the scenery and the atmosphere. Penelope quickly held Drake's hand and interlaced her fingers.

"Penelope..." Drake said as he blushed

"Drake... I was wondering if you wanted to maybe... go out on a date?" Penelope said as her voice became soft and quiet.

"Uh... sure..." Drake said

The two of them walked to a local café. The café was specially for couples as the only tables there were for two. Drake picked a table by the window he looked across from himself and saw that Penelope was blushing deeply.

Drake's heart was pounding and he didn't know why. "Is Penelope feeling the same way I do?..." Drake thought

The both of them ordered a large milkshake to share.

"So uh... Drake... I thought it'd be a good time to get to know each other better..." Penelope said

"Oh sure fire away!" Drake said

"I was wondering do have any fond memories about your childhood?..." Penelope asked

"Oh my grandparents were the nicest people I've ever known! They were the ones that raised me! They were also the ones who gave me Charmeleon!" Drake said "Oh what about you!"

"Well I didn't really grow up with a family... I had my dad who was out all the time... my mom who was never home... I had to grow up alone... I've always been alone..." Penelope said

"What! You're not alone!" Drake said

"Huh..." Penelope said

"Look here you have Morgan, Bailey, Dark, Sidney and of course Me!" Drake said. He got up and sat in the same chair as Penelope. "Penelope look into my eyes... you're not alone."

Penelope stared into Drake's eyes which filled her with warmth. She took in a deep breath and leaned in forward towards Drake. Drake face was turning pink as he knew what Penelope was up to. He started to lean in as well. Their lips inches apart they could feel each other's breath. Penelope held onto Drake hand. They leaned in even closer but still not kissing.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Penelope quickly pulled away as her phone was ringing. She checked to see who it was and it turned out to be just a fax person. The moment was gone Drake and Penelope pulled away from each other in a deep blush. They both left the restaurant it was really awkward the rest of the day for them.

 **With Morgan and Justin**

It had been a few days Morgan and Justin were still stuck in their little snow cave. They worked as a team to stay warm as well as prepare and ration the little food they had. Justin's device was quite handy in how it could read the weather and also tell the exact time.

It was around nigh time Justin and Morgan decided it was about time they told each other about their personal lives.

"So Morgan what did you do as a kid?" Justin asked

"Well I lived a pretty normal life I grew up with my mom and dad, but my dad had to leave when I was eight. I was pretty good at school and yeah that's about it..." Morgan said

"I would kill to have a life as normal as yours..." Justin said

"What was your life like growing up?" Morgan asked

"Well it's defiantly a story to be told... Well I was born into a family with a carefree mother and a very strict father. When I was born my father wanted little to nothing to do with me. While my mother was still on her journey... I had a pichu to take care of me that happened to be my mother's. Life wasn't easy, but I could manage it... but that all change when I woke up one night I think I eight at the time. I caught my parents having a fight about me..." Justin said.

Morgan could see tears forming in Justin's eyes

"I remember their words quite clearly. They said that they never wanted a child... they said that I was burden on them... My father said it just be best if I ran away... So that's what I did I ran away at the age of 10... Life got very hard at that point... I was always hungry and always tired... Eventually a group known as the 'Back Flame Clan' took me in. That's where I grew up most of my life and thats where I met my fiancé." Justin said

"You had a carefree mother... who was still on her journey... your name is Justin... No way..." Morgan said as shock filled her eyes. She dug deep into her backpack and pulled out a small book holding pictures.

She pulled out a picture of her mother "Justin do you recognize this person?" Morgan said as she showed Justin the picture of her mother while she was on her journey.

"Huh... Morgan... how do you have a picture of my mother..." Justin said as he held the picture tight. He looked over at Morgan who's eyes were in utter shock.

Morgan dropped the book letting picture's of her dad fall out. Justin saw this was in complete shock. "Morgan why do you have picture of my father?..."

"My mom told me she originally had a son who ran away... his name was Justin... You told me your last name was Mendoza but are you really Justin Monty?..." Morgan said

"Your mom... and this is your dad... y-y-you're m-my sister..." Justin said

"I... I... guess... so..." Morgan said

 **Author Notes: Thanks for reading! Also thanks to awkwardgeek54 from wattpad for submitting an OC! I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 13

Sidney flew down into a small run down town in the middle of nowhere. The town's name was Mineral Valley due to its success with the mining industry. Once he got there he walked down to the local market to see if he could find anything useful. He got there and it was pretty empty, one item that he saw did catch is attention.

"Huh?... what is this? Steel type repellant?... Why the hell would you need this!?" Sidney said

"Oh you can never be to careful when dealing with steel types young man!" A merchant said

"Well alright then..." Sidney said as he walked away "Fucking weirdo!" Sidney thought

Sidney kept on walking through town what he saw were a few posters with messages saying. "No steel types allowed in town!" Sidney ripped one off a billboard and stuck it in his pocket. He headed into the pokemon center just for a quick check up. Everything was normal until he saw a big crowd just outside of the pokemon center.

"Huh I better go check it out..." Sidney thought. What Sidney saw absolutely shocked him. There were two girls having a pokemon battle, but the pokemon one of them used scared Sidney.

The two girls stared at each other with a great amount of intensity. There was a static in the air and not a nice one. There was tension anger and regret that filled the atmosphere.

"Elizabeth what do you want with my key!" A girl with long red hair and burning red eyes yelled.

"I just want to give it to my husband! Is that wrong Scarlet?" Elizabeth yelled

Scarlet gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Altaria use moon blast again!" The big fluffy dragon charged at Elizabeth's pokemon. It flew above it and fired a ball of pink energy.

Elizabeth smirked "Darkrai! Block it!" The ruler of nightmares held out its hand and blocked moon blast without effort. Darkrai flew up fast and grabbed Altaria by the neck.

Altaria struggled for a breath of air. Darkrai's grip tightened suddenly a blue energy formed in its other hand as it shot it at Altaria. Ice formed around the dragon's body as it fell to the ground and went limp.

Scarlet returned her beloved Altaria and put her hand on her chest as if Elizabeth was about to do something horrible. She prepared herself for the worst, but was shocked with she saw Elizabeth walk away.

"Hey Scarlet there's too many people around to steal your key! But watch out when you're alone you'll suffer unimaginable pain!" Elizabeth laughed as she walked away. She held up a black orb that sucked Darkrai into it like a pokeball.

"Hey Darkrai remember the mission..." Elizabeth said

"Sorry... but I've just recently reverted back into a pokemon I want to test my abilities" Darkrai said

"Don't worry you'll get the chance to actually test your abilities when we find Drake Dragon, Sidney Nivermoor or Morgan Monty." Elizabeth said

"When I get the chance to fight the chosen warriors... Drake Dragon... Sidney Nivermoor... and Morgan Monty... Why did she have to get the void reincarnated in her..." Darkrai said

"Look we don't know why the void choses who it choses but we have to find it kill its vessel in order to extract the void." Elizabeth said "That's what Justin wants and I'll give it to him because I love that man with all my heart."

"If I wasn't bound by the red chains I would kill you in an instant Elizabeth..." Darkrai said in a serious tone.

"Oh I know!" Elizabeth laughed

Sidney saw Scarlet fall to her knees and weep. She cried as her heart ached and burned with pain. Sidney walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey uh... there's no shame to losing to a legendary pokemon." Sidney said

Scarlet looked up at the man holding her shoulder "You wouldn't understand... That girl wants by key... The leader of the Black Flame Clan wants my key..."

"Uh... why don't you just give them your key then..." Sidney said

"You're an idiot... but I can't blame you... you don't know what the keys are..." Scarlet said

"Well I'd love to talk about these keys over a few drinks! how bout it?" Sidney said

Sidney found himself at a local dinner with a crying girl right beside him. Her entire outfit was mysterious. She wore a long black cloak that had a white fur on the lining. She also had long red hair that ran from her head down to her torso.

"So um... ok... well my name's Sidney Nivermoor its nice to meet you" Sidney said

"Oh well my name is Scarlet Witch..." Scarlet said

"So you said something about people wanting to take your key am I right?" Sidney asked

"Yeah..." Scarlet said

"Well what does the key unlock?" Sidney asked

"Well it's complicated..." Scarlet said

"Hey look I've got time why don't you explain it to me." Sidney said

"Well ok but its not a story that everyone believes. You see when our world was nothing but a small amount of matter. Arceus the first pokemon made the entire world. He used a massive amount of energy. Unfortunately for the law of creation states there is always going to be an opposite and equal reaction from which is created." Scarlet said

"Ok but what does this have to do with your key?" Sidney said

"Well when Arceus made the world the energy that it took, acidently created a another dimension opposite from ours... Because Arceus' intentions were pure and for beauty... the opposite dimension had the traits of destruction. This dimension was called the void..." Scarlet said

"Ok but when will you get to the point." Sidney said

"Im getting to that... anyway human beings were never an intended part of this world. Arceus knew he had to keep the void at bay in order to prevent it from destroying everything he loved. He sealed away the one entity that controlled the void inside of a being placed higher than pokemon... He made human beings for the sole purpose of keeping the balance in order." Scarlet said

"Ok well um... ok but I still want to know what your key thing?" Sidney said

"When Arceus made humans he trapped the void's entity in a person's aura which could only be unlocked by 5 different keys. These keys were also trapped within a few chosen people. I just happen to be one..." Scarlet said

"Well to be honest this sound like a bunch of bull how do you know that you're a key holder?" Sidney asked

"Well the keys each have different affects depending which key each person holds. Mine allows me to live forever. But that doesn't mean I can't die I can still die of well being shot or stabbed." Scarlet said

"Ok then... so why did that girl with the Darkrai want your key?" Sidney asked

"She want my key as well as the other keys to unlock the void inside of the current vessel. She wants to give the void to her leader. If Justin got the power of the void he'd be unstoppable... I don't even think Arceus could defeat him." Scarlet said

"Here!" Sidney said as he handed Scarlet a drink.

"Oh thanks..." Scarlet said

"Look I can tell that you're distressed how about we have a pokemon battle?" Sidney said

"Oh well... about that I don't really like battling..." Scarlet said

"Oh I understand what do you like to do?" Sidney asked

"I don't have any hobbies... I've been on this earth for a very long time... I've given up on having many things..." Scarlet said

"Ok well how about we go walk for a bit and enjoy the town we're both in!" Sidney said with a smile

"I... I'd like that..." Scarlet said

The scenery was nice and the air was crisp. The blue sky lightened the mood of the each conversation. Sidney quickly noticed how beautiful Scarlet's kind and shy personality was. She laughed and cried at his crude jokes. Her smile brought this never ending happiness that he wanted forever.

Scarlet loosened up a bit and told Sidney that it was her dream to find what she's really looking for in life. Sidney understood as he always had a hole in his heart. A hole that couldn't filled with simple glory or victory. A hole that needed to be filled something that he needed to work towards.

"Hey Sidney why do you think this town hates steel types?" Scarlet asked as she held a poster in her hands.

"I honestly have no clue. They'd hate the champion from my home region ha!" Sidney said

"Huh why?" Scarlet asked

"Well I'm from Hoenn the champion is Steven he specializes in steely type pokemon." Sidney said

"Oh you're from Hoenn too how... cool..." Scarlet said "So I was wondering Sidney... would you like to have a pokemon battle?" Scarlet asked

"Oh sure! How about we just do a 1v1!" Sidney said

"I'd like that..." Scarlet said

Sidney found an empty battlefield for the both of them. Scarlet's heart was pounding with excitement. A small smirk appeared on her face as she grabbed an ultraball that was on her trainer belt.

"Ok are you ready Scarlet?" Sidney yelled

"Uh huh..." Scarlet said as she let out a small blush. She threw out her ultraball. A brilliant white light came out forming a blue bird which was covered in cotton.

"So its the Altaria I saw before..." Sidney thought "Ok come on out Salamance!" Sidney yelled. Salamance landed on the field and let out a mighty battle cry.

"Huh... that's a mega stone... well this should be interesting..." Scarlet thought.

"Ok when ever your ready Scarlet!" Sidney yelled

"Ok Sidney! Get ready! Altaria use dragon breath now!" Scarlet yelled. Altaria charged up the attack and fired it towards Salamance. The beam of purple energy came after Salamance fast giving it no chance to dodge.

An explosion was made, the wind that was created from the explosion forced Sidney to cover his face. "Salamance use fly now!" Sidney yelled

Salmance flew up into the air. "Good now use repeated dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled. Salamance fired multiple balls of energy at Altaria making it break into a nervous panic.

Scarlet let out a small smirk at Sidney's attempt of an attack. She licked her lips sending shivers up her spine. "Altaria no more messing around block with dragon breath!"

It was as if Altaria had turned into an entirely different pokemon. Its movements were fast and slick. It darted around the battle field blocking each attack with its own dragon breath. The entire field was lit up with billions of explosions. That almost looked like fireworks.

Scarlet's heart was pounding faster than ever before. "Altaria use dragon dance!" Altaria flew back and raised its stats with dragon dance. "Ok Altaria use moon blast now!"

Sidney saw the powerful attack form at Altaria's mouth. He felt nervous and scared as Salamance couldn't do a single thing to a fairy type attack. Sidney felt his entire body heat up. White flames formed around his right eye.

Salamance's skin colour began to change into a deep obsidian. Salamance could feel mountains of energy flow through its entire body. "Salamance block with flamethrower!"

The two attacks made contact creating a huge explosion that shook the entire town. The heat made molten lava around the battlefield. Sidney and Scarlet held their breath as the air quickly became suffocating.

Salamance flew in and grabbed Altaria. It threw Altaria into the molten lava which filled its entire body with intense burning pain.

"Hey Scarlet how do you like my dragon force technique!" Sidney yelled

Scarlet licked her lips. She let out a smirk that made Sidney nervous. She snapped her fingers once Altaria heard its trainer's command it flew up high. Before Sidney knew it a massive moon blast blocked the sun's light.

Suddenly everything went black after what felt like a few minutes Sidney opened up his eyes. He saw Scarlet above him. She had a huge smile on her face. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine that filled an emptiness in Sidney's heart.

"Hey what happened?" Sidney asked

"I won silly!" Scarlet said

"Ok but how'd you win?" Sidney asked

"I countered your dragon force silly! I know how to beat dragon force cause I can use it too!" Scarlet said

"What... you can use it too?" Sidney said

"Yup! Sidney remember I said that I can live forever! I'm the original dragon force user!" Scarlet said "I'm basically your ancestor!"

"Ok... well let me rest for a bit..." Sidney said as he passed out.

Later that evening Sidney laid down in his bed and thought about what happened durning that battle.

"What did I see? I remember seeing Scarlet use moon blast then everything went black after that... "

"Well don't worry we'll have more time to discuss what happened for now just sleep!" Scarlet said with a big smile. Sidney saw that within his mind as he quietly went to sleep.

 **Author notes: Hey sorry it took awhile to update this fic I was busy with school and upcoming report cards but now that that's done I can finally focus more time with fanfiction!**

 **Also the next few chapters are going to be completely devoted to Sidney's character development. Also tell me what do you think of Scarlet or Elizabeth?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Notes: Text Written Like This** " _Sample Text_ " **is a telepathic message.**

Sidney was awoken rudely as he heard loud sirens that shattered his ear drums. He walked out into the lobby of the pokemon center and saw many different pokemon out cold. There he saw a horrible sight. What he saw just outside of the glass window of the pokemon center was a very angry Aggron. It was tearing up the town by firing multiple attacks at buildings. People were screaming and running for their lives.

"Agggggrrrrooon!" The angry pokemon yelled.

"Hold on Aggron if you tell me what's wrong I can help!" Scarlet whimpered

"What the hell is Scarlet doing out there!" Sidney thought. As he saw Scarlet's Alteria out cold beside her.

Aggron gave Scarlet a deep powerful glare that shot shivers up her entire spine. It slowly walked towards her and lifted up its hand. Aggron's massive claws became surrounded with blue energy. Scarlet had a deep scar of fear in her eyes.

"Scarlet!" Sidney yelled as he dived out of the pokemon center. Without thinking he grabbed Scarlet by the hips and pulled her to the ground. Sidney felt the attack skim his hair as the wind created from the attack rushed past his head.

"Sidney?..." Scarlet said

"Hold on... I have to do this... Toxicroak come on out!" Sidney yelled. Toxicroak saw its opponent and quickly got excited. "Serperior, Pachurisu! I need you two to help out with the towns people!"

The royal snake pokemon and Pachurisu both nodded and went off to help out the town. Scarlet sent out a pokemon only found in Kalos which happened to be Sylveon to help out as well.

"Get ready to test your metal Aggron! Toxicroak use hidden power!" Sidney yelled. Toxicroak leaped forward and formed an orb of blue energy in his hands.

Aggron got ready and charged up dragon claw. It swung wildly at Toxicroak scrapping up its skin. Once the orb was fully formed in Toxicroak's hands it slammed it into Aggron's face. Aggron flew back covering its eyes as it screeched in pain. A powerful force was quickly followed up by close combat knocking the wind right out of Aggron.

"Aggron!" The mighty pokemon yelled. It opened up its mouth and shot a massive flamethrower which caught Toxicroak off guard.

"Dodge it now!" Sidney yelled. But it was too late as Toxicroak ate a powerful flamethrower knocking it down on the ground. Its entire body was riddled with burns that stung with great intensity. "Can you get up!?" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak heard Sidney's calls and slowly pushed itself up. Aggron saw what was about to happen. It jumped up and slammed its foot right into Toxicroak's stomach making the poor frog pokemon coughing up blood.

"Toxicroak!" Sidney yelled. He pulled out Toxicroak's pokeball and returned it and thanked his pokemon for the hard work. "Ok you've pissed me off Aggron! I think its about time for you to learn your place in this world."

Sidney calmly threw out Salamance. Sidney held his left eye and felt a surge of energy flow through his entire body. "When both the hearts of people and pokemon combine an entirely new evolution is possible! Slamance mega evolve!"

Salamance felt limitless amounts of energy flow through its entire body. Its body became sleeker and its wings changed into a crescent moon shape. The large metal necklace that it wore before had disappeared along with its mega stone.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Salamance use fly and flamethrower now!" Sidney yelled. The mighty dragon pokemon flew up and fired streams of fire at Aggron. The intense flames tore up the ground beneath Aggron turing the ground into a river of magma that made the air almost unbreathable.

Aggron desperately tried to breath but it could not as the hot air was suffocating. "Alright just a little more Salamance! Quick fly in and use dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled

Salamace did a quick loop in the air and charged at Aggron at full speed. Aggron had fear in his eyes as he knew could not withstand this attack. But despite all that it held its ground and held its arms hoping for the best.

Salamance made contact with a powerful dragon pulse. But what happened was that a huge cloud of steam erupted around them all.

" _Huh what's going on!? Salamance where are you!_ " Sidney said

" _Sidney I'm right in front of you I can feel your energy coursing through my veins!_ " Salamance said " _I think I can talk to you due to this mega evolution. Ahhhh Arrrggg!_ "

" _Salamance what wrong!?_ " Sidney yelled

The steam finally cleared out and standing between Sidney was a trainer who had a Herdier and Lapras with him. Herdier had protect formed which must have blocked dragon pulse. Lapras must have used a water attack to make the steam from all the magma.

Aggron saw this trainer and instantly bowed its head in respect. Sidney took a quick notice of this. "Hey who the hell are you!?" Sidney asked

"The name's Dillon I'm a member of the international police and I'm here to stop you from creating so much destruction!" Dillon yelled

"Hold on is that Aggron yours!?" Sidney yelled

"No but I know who this Aggron is! Now you better stop your attacks for the good of this town!" Dillon yelled

Dillon took out a device that took a very quick scan of Sidney. "No way... Sidney Nivermoor your coming with me! You've been suspected for being an active member of the Black Flame Clan!" Dillon yelled as he grabbed Sidney's arm.

"Hey hold on pal I don't know what this Black Flame Clan is but I'm going with you I'm headed off to Opelucid city!" Sidney said

"Oh no you are not you are coming back with you rat!" Dillon yelled

"Oh no you don't Dillon!" Scarlet yelled

Dillon instantly let go of Sidney and gave Scarlet a shocked stare. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by the shirt. "Scarlet what the hell are you doing here! You just can't go silent like that for months! We were given direct orders from HQ to investigate Black Flame Clan members!"

"I'm investigating in my own way got it!" Scarlet yelled

"Well your an expert in aura reading have at least written this guy as a suspect!?" Dillon yelled

"Oh Sidney over here! Yeah I defiantly think he's a part of the Black Flame Clan, but he's not strong enough to be an admin!" Scarlet said

"What!? Not strong enough! Excuse me but I have a mega Salamance!" Sidney yelled "And what the fuck is this business with the Black Flame Clan!"

"Sidney sorry for not telling you this but Dillon and I are admins in the International Police along with the likes of the champion herself. We're here to investigate members of the Black Flame Clan an evil organization thats been around for many years. They are extremely dangerous and must be stopped." Scarlet said

"Scarlet I'm here because of this Aggron here. There's a case where someone is dealing Aggronium..." Dillon said in a very serious tone.

"Aggronium!? That's horrible..." Scarlet said

"Ok I'm a little bit lost here what is Aggronium and what is the Black Flame Clan?" Sidney asked

" _Scarlet he's still a suspect lets interrogate him_ " Dillon said to Scarlet

"Agreed." Scarlet said to Dillon. "Hey Sidney Dillon is going to deal with Aggron how about both you and I go talk this out at the cafe"

"Oh sure..." Sidney said

The two of them headed into the same cafe that Sidney invited Scarlet after her battle with Elizabeth. Sidney sat there uneasily waiting for Scarlet to talk. She had entirely personality than what Sidney knew. Scarlet sat with her head held high and her legs crossed over each other.

"So... Scarlet I-uh..." Sidney said before he was cut off.

"Be quiet boy! Look the secret is out you now know I'm part of the international police. Now I don't have to put up with that horrible happy go lucky weak personality I pretend to have. Anyway you're a suspected member of the Black Flame Clan that means the international police can throw you in jail whenever we want! So tell me what do you know about the Black Flame Clan" Scarlet said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what the Black Flame Clan is Scarlet..." Sidney said

Scarlet slammed the table. "Bullshit! I've read your aura and it is extremely corrupt! Its beyond distorted past anything I've encountered before! So tell me what you know now!" Scarlet yelled

"Like I said before I have no idea what the Black Flame Clan is!" Sidney said as he stood up.

Scarlet sat back down "I see not willing to talk huh... Ok then what do you know about this then!" Scarlet said as she slammed what seemed like a burned emblem of a black flame on the table.

An image that shook Sidney's entire body was him laying down in a field of fire. "Why does this emblem look so familiar..." Sweat was pouring down Sidney's face.

Scarlet smirked and licked her lips "That's what I thought you're a member." Scarlet said

"No I'm not!" Sidney stammered. Fear was coursing through his veins why did this one emblem this one symbol strike fear in his heart.

"It's written all over your face and in your aura! You're scared of what we're going to do to you." Scarlet smirked.

"Morgan... Penelope... Drake... Bailey... we were all taken out by a guy who had the same emblem on his glove. He had a Blaziken that wielded black flames..." Sidney mumbled

"Wait you fought Justin?" Scarlet said as her eyes showed awe and shock at the same time.

"Was that his name... I faintly remember seeing my friends and I surrounded by an ocean of black flames..." Sidney said as tears dripped down of his face.

Scarlet helped Sidney sit down and recover. "Hold on I don't think you're a member anymore... for now... after all this could be just an act... if it is I'll play along with him..." Scarlet thought.

Later that night. Scarlet and Dillon met up in the town. The air was tense and there was an uncomfortable amount of electricity in the air between them.

"So Scarlet what are you going to about Sidney?" Dillon asked

"He fears Justin and black fire... I don't think he's a member. His aura may be distorted but it was completely honest..." Scarlet said

"I trust your aura reads more than our lie detectors if you trust him what do you plan to do with him?" Dillon asked

"I think he could be useful... He may not be as strong as Black Flame Clan members, but he's still a very strong... for a trainer who's simply their journey" Scarlet said

"So how about this... we test him by getting you to help us investigate the Aggronium case." Dillon said

"I'd be fine with testing him..." Scarlet said as she walked away back to the pokemon center.

Dillon pulled out a cigerette and lit it up. Inhaling the relaxing smoke he pulled out his phone.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello? This is a private number state your status!"

"Agent Ice reporting in number 435-000-000-343-629-234. This case is getting serious we're going to need someone who deeply cares about pokemon. We need the champion of Kanto Ash Ketchum." Dillon said

"Understood we'll send the message to HQ"

Dillon hung up the phone and let out a small smirk. He sat down on the ground and begun to meditate. Huge waves of aura stormed around his entire body. The waves settled down into a ring that formed around him. The light blue energy slowly began erupt wildly. Black flames erupted from his aura as he fell into a full meditative state.

" _Master Justin the traps are set... soon you'll have two keys in your hand. The one from champion Ash Ketchum and Scarlet Witch._ " Dillon said

" _Understood good work Agent Ice..._ " Justin said

Morning came around after a tough night for Sidney he met up with Scarlet and Dillon for a meeting that Dillon had requested. The meeting was held in a small cramped room without any windows it was also wet, damp and bitterly cold. The only thing illuminating the room was a small lamp in the middle of a table which they all sat at.

"So uh... why am I here?" Sidney asked

"Scarlet has the crazy idea that you could be useful in working with the International Police" Dillon said

"Crazy huh? I was thinking more on the lines of incredibly clever! Sidney isn't a recognized member in our world so we'd have element of surprise." Scarlet said calmly

"Ok but what do I get in return? If I do plan to help you guys out?" Sidney asked

"You get the satisfaction of helping out the International Police" Dillon said

"That's a crappy reward I'm sorry but I think I'm out." Sidney said

Scarlet rolled her eyes and walked over and pushed Dillon out of the way. She stood up tall and grabbed Sidney by the arm. She held his hand and it up to her chest.

"Squeeze I know you want it..." Scarlet said as she licked her lips.

Sidney's face turned bright red as his voice started to stutter. "Uh-uh-uh-um-um Scarlet..."

"Maybe if you do a good job... we could head to my private hotel room and have a little fun." Scarlet said as she let out a smirk.

Sidney pulled away his hand leaving a disappointed look on Scarlet's face. Sidney contemplated the offer he was given and pulled out his trainer's card. He slid it across the table towards Dillon. Dillon picked it up and gave it a good look.

"Look I'll help but I'm going to need a good sum of money! I'm also going to pick up the offer that Scarlet gave me!" Sidney said with a smirk.

"Heh I like how you work Sidney its a deal!" Dillon said

"Good!" Scarlet said "Ok Dillon explain the case to Sidney here."

"Alright Sidney you're helping us with hunting down the Aggronium dealer. You probably don't know what Aggronium is since it is a highly illegal metal to own and use." Dillon said

"Ok but why is this metal illegal?" Sidney asked

"Well let me first tell you the properties of the metal itself. It is a very strong and sturdy metal that is a very good insulator. That means it can resist heavy amounts of heat and resists electricity. Now what makes this metal illegal is actually quite dark. The name gives it a very good hint." Dillon said

"Is it the metal from an Aggron?" Sidney asked

"Exactly..." Dillon said

"But how's that possible when an Aggron dies the metal becomes brittle and weak. And even if the metal breaks off of the pokemon when its alive the metal decomposes and becomes brittle." Sidney said

"I'm impressed that you know about that! But there is a way to extract the metal and its very cruel. This is how you do it. The only way to get the metal is by killing a newly born Aron slowly over a period of weeks. A newly born Aron's metal is very soft and malleable, but let the newly born pokemon's body for age more than an hour the metal is no longer extractable. Now the reason they have to do it slowly is because if you remove the metal too quickly it doesn't develop into proper Aggronium. But if you remove it slowly Aron's body will release hormones into the metal that make it more durable but still malleable. When the week is almost over they rip off the armor from Aron's body giving them a proper piece of Aggronium. It also leaves the Aron to die soon after" Dillon explained

"I see... that means the newly born Aron knows nothing but pain." Sidney said

"You see the Aggron tearing up the town was a mother Aggron who got her eggs stolen." Scarlet said

"That's horrible... I'll help I don't need the rewards... its just the right thing to do!" Sidney yelled

"Good let's start investigating! Sidney you and Scarlet go around the town collecting information. I'll do scouting in the town for potential hide outs." Dillon said

Everyone left the meeting and headed back into town. Scarlet headed to a local pub with Sidney to try and gather information. The pub was pact with average looking people and it looked as if the bar tender was a bit overwhelmed. Sidney and Scarlet found a table where the two of them could sit down. Scarlet looked around and saw a man who had golden rings on his hands a big fur coat.

"Hey Sidney do you think he might be a suspect for a dealer?" Scarlet asked

"I don't think so... He might look like he's rich and happy but that just might be from personal success. From what I can tell the Aggronium business is very underground I don't think a person in a business like that would flaunt how much money he has." Sidney said

"Pffftt look Sidney I've been an investigator for a lot of years way more than you've been alive for. Plus there is some sort of dark energy flowing around him I did an aura read on him." Scarlet said

"Ok let's test your theory and I'll test mine!" Sidney said as he smirked. He got up and walked over to a guy who was sitting lonesomely in a corner of the pub.

Scarlet walked over to the man who had a big fur coat. "Well I think I can use my normal personality for this guy." she thought. Scarlet walked put away her cloak revealing her appealing shoulders. She loosened up her top so that the top of her chest could be seen as well as some of her cleavage.

"Hey there you wouldn't happen to be busy?" Scarlet said as she licked her lips

"And who might you be?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are first." Scarlet said as she pulled the man by his collar.

"Well I'm Robert Royalton and I like your style." Robert smirked

Scarlet snuck in beside his face leaning her chest up against Robert's. She nibbled his ear and gave him a seductive whisper "How about you tell me how the hell did you get so wealthy?" She then quickly ran her left hand up Robert's chest.

Sidney sat right in front of the guy who lonesomely sat in the corner. "Hey what are you doin out here all by yourself?"

"I'm... uh... not... what you'd call a people person..." the man said in rough voice

"Well do you mind if I sit here?... uh... damn what's your name?" Sidney asked

"I don't mind and my name is Alpha Flame."

"So tell me what do you think of this pub or town?" Sidney asked

"This town... this pub... they could be different... How about you?" Alpha said

"Well I'm just visiting other than the pokemon center and this pub. The town is really quiet." Sidney said "Tell me what's your occupation?"

"I'm a metal worker... I'm in charge of making different alloys... The job pays pretty well..." Alpha said "What is this guy playing at." Alpha thought

"Oh really huh? Do you enjoy your job?" Sidney asked

"No not really I'd rather be a pokemon trainer on his journey if I could... but unfortunately metal working is all I've ever known..." Alpha said

"Oh... well I'm going to be blunt about this but... do you know anything about a metal called Aggronium?" Sidney asked

Alpha stiffened up for a bit "I know of the metal... I've heard the way of extracting it requires torture... but there's this guy I know who actually works with the stuff..."

"Do you mind telling me his name?" Sidney asked

"Kid I'm not going to rat out this guy if your working with the International Police." Alpha said

"Yeah you're right I'm working with them... how about a bribe do you take money?" Sidney said

"Only if the price is right" Alpha said "Heh I'll only give him his information if he can get me $300,000" Alpha thought

"How about $500,000!" Sidney said as he slid the money across the table.

Alpha's eyes widened up as he held the rolls of money in his hands. "I'll give you the info you want under one more condition..."

"Ok what is it?" Sidney said

"Don't tell Blane Blaze that I ratted him out... tell him that Agent Ice ratted him out..." Alpha said

"Blane Blaze is his name huh... ok I'll make sure I tell him that." Sidney said

Sidney walked away from Alpha and back to the table. He looked over to his left to only to find himself disgusted at the sight of Scarlet grinding against a man's arm. He grabbed Scarlet's cloak and walked over to her.

"Hey Scarlet I have a suspect lets go..." Sidney whispered.

"Hey Robert something just came up! Call me sometime kay!" Scarlet said

"Okay babe!" Robert yelled

Sidney walked out of the pub as Scarlet did up her top and put on her cloak. She took in a deep breath. The fresh air was extremely refreshing due to the pub smelling like sweat and alcohol.

"So Sidney you said you have a potential suspect?" Scarlet asked

"Nope!" Sidney said

"What!? Sidney we were suppose to get information come on!?" Scarlet yelled

"You didn't let me finish I have three suspects. The guy I talked with his name was Alpha Flame, There were two guys that he mentioned. Someone called Agent Ice and Blane Blaze." Sidney said

"I know those people... Alpha Flame... he's a metal worker that helps in the process of making proper Aggronium... he has an aura ability that allows him to change his physical appearance and voice. Blane Blaze he's an admin within the Black Flame Clan... but what's super strange is Agent Ice..." Scarlet said

"So what's up with Agent Ice?" Sidney asked

"It's Dillon's code name within the International Police... there's no way that Dillon is a double agent he and I graduated together we're friends... I've known him since he was born." Scarlet said

"Scarlet let's not rule out anyone yet. Remember its our mission to find out who's dealing Aggronium not who's involved... now tell me what do you know about the three suspects?" Sidney said

"Well Alpha Flame works directly under orders of Blane Blaze. While Blane Blaze is an admin... but that's about all we know about them... The Black Flame Clan is very good at hiding their member's personal lives" Scarlet said

"Ok well lets call Dillon and give him our information..." Sidney said

"Alright we'll contact him." Scarlet said

The next day came around Sidney along with Scarlet and Dillon gathered in the same room to discuss the information they had collected. Dillon showed a map of a few potential hide outs that the dealers could be using.

"Hey Dillon I have two suspects..." Sidney said

Scarlet gave Sidney a very sharp look as he said two and not three.

"The two suspects are Alpha Flame and Blaze Blane... From what I heard from Scarlet is that these guys are strong members of the Black Flame Clan." Sidney said

"You'd be right... but I never would have guessed that those guys would be in this town..." Dillon said "Well anyway I'm gonna head out. I'll contact you if anything comes up..." Dillon said as he left the room

Scarlet gave Sidney a very serious glare that sent shivers up his spine. "Sidney why didn't you say that Agent Ice was a suspect!" Scarlet yelled

"Oh because I'm a member of the Black Flame Clan easy!" Sidney said cheerfully

"What!?" Scarlet yelled as she instantly charged up an orb of aura in her hand and pointed it at Sidney.

"Kidding Kidding geez... Its because the fact that Dillon's name in the international police is Agent Ice I don't think we should trust him..." Sidney said

"I trust Dillon we've been friends since well... since he was born..." Scarlet said

"Well whatever I still don't trust him I don't know its kind of just a hunch..." Sidney said

Dillon stood outside of the door. "Looks like I'm putting Sidney on my kill list right next to Scarlet..." He thought.

 **Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took sooo long! Anyway special thanks to Awkwardgeek54 and Mad Ass Dragon for all the support!**

 **Awkwardgeek54 I hope I did your OC "Scarlet Witch" justice! Oh I also found the perfect song for you character too! "Worth it" by Fifth Harmony**

 **I want to know everyone's oppinion on the "Black Flame Clan" and their members so far. I'd really like to know what you think of them love em hate em just tell me!**

 **Also I'd like to know your opinion on Sidney working with the International Police.**


	16. Chapter 15

A familiar pair of trainers were walking through the forest admiring the scenery as well as the fresh air kind of... Well actually they were having a huge argument about where they were.

"Drake! Will you just put away your stupid pride and admit that we are lost!" Penelope yelled

"Excuse me Penelope but I know exactly where we are!" Drake said confidently

"Oh really now! Do you huh!?" Penelope yelled

"Yeah we're in the Unova region!" Drake said

"Actually my standard Unova map says were out of fucking range!" Penelope yelled "Why the hell did you have to take that dumb dare!"

"Hey look I take any dare no matter what!" Drake said

"Fine whatever! We'll just have to set up camp and figure out our situation." Penelope said as she sat down. Her face was bright red from frustration you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Drake can you please start the fire..."

"Sure!" Drake said as he started to concentrate. He could feel a strange energy course right from the center of his chest up his entire arm and through his hand. Tiny sparks began to form creating a pathetic light blue flame.

Drake let out a small hum he cleared his mind and focused all of his attention on the palm of his hand. His breathing became calm and focused. He felt his hand heat up slightly until an eruption of energy bursted from his hand making a small fire in front of Penelope.

"Hey your getting a lot better at that!" Penelope said

"Whooo... I still get exhausted from doing it though..." Drake took a good rest in the soft grass that tickled his skin.

"I wonder why that flame is black though..." Penelope said

"I don't know maybe its because I still suck at creating fire..." Drake said

"Oh come on! That Black Fire is the reason you beat the 8th gym! You saw how scared Drayden got when your Charmeleon became surrounded with Black Fire!" Penelope praised

"I guess your right." Drake said

Up above the trees Sidney was flying around with Salamance enjoying the view. Well actually he was scouting out for potential hideouts on his own without the command of Dillon. It had been a week since he's been helping out the international police, but nothing that could lead him to solving the case has appeared.

"Sidney I know you've been working hard but why do insist on helping us? You're not even part of the espionage world" Scarlet said

"It's because I have to, Scarlet..." Sidney said. He took a good look forward and saw smoke rising up from the tree line. "Hey Scarlet you see that right?"

"What the smoke?" Scarlet said

"Yeah! What do you think it is?" Sidney asked

"It could be just a trainer who's put out their campfire" Scarlet said

"Here can you please do an aura read?" Sidney asked

"Yeah of course." Scarlet said. She took in deep breath and focused only on her surroundings. He hair flew upward almost as if a huge gust of wind had come up from under her. Her entire body became surrounded in a blue hue. "There are two people there's a boy and a girl... Their aura's are normal. They're not suspicious from what I can tell."

"Well let's go say hi! I haven't had a casual conversation with someone in awhile!" Sidney said. He tapped on Salamance's back signaling for full speed.

"Sidney!" Scarlet yelled "We need to proceed with the mission!"

"Come on I know that you want to do this!" Sidney yelled

"Sometimes I swear that Sidney can use aura!" Scarlet thought as she let out a small giggle.

Drake finished packing up his things with Penelope and the both of them decided to keep walking through the forest. As they were walking side by side. Penelope got the strange thought of maybe holding a certain someone's hand. She moved her hand a bit closer to Drake's hand. Her hand just brushed the surface of his hand which sent shivers up her entire spine.

Suddenly a big gust of wind fell upon the two of them blowing their hair way back. Drake looked up and saw a mighty dragon type pokemon which had two people riding its back.

"Hey Penelope I think that's a Salamance!" Drake yelled

"No shit Drake!" Penelope yelled

One of the people on the dragon's back jumped down. He had his hair spiked backwards with red tinted goggles just above his forehead. He a semi formal raven coloured blazer. His steel tipped gloves looked intimidating as they could do damage if he had punched you.

"Wow I am loving your style!" Penelope said

"Why thank you Penelope you don't look half bad either."

"Huh... have we met before?" Penelope asked

"It's me Sidney Nivermoor don't you recognize me!?" Sidney said

"S-Sidney wow! You look so different with that new get up! I'm impressed how'd you learn how to dress yourself up!?" Penelope said

"Oh my girlfriend showed me how" Sidney said

"OMG you have a girlfriend now!" Penelope yelled "Drake he has a girlfriend!"

"Uh... " Drake said as he seemed lost in his own thought.

Scarlet jumped down from Salamance and grabbed Sidney by the ear. "For the last fucking time Sidney stop telling people I'm your girlfriend!"

"Geez... okay..." Sidney said

"Hi I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Witch just a friend of Sidney." Scarlet said

"Oh its nice to meet you! I'm Penelope Steels! Come on Drake introduce yourself!" Penelope said.

"Oh right! I'm Drake Dragon" Drake said as he let out a charming smile that made Scarlet blush.

"Oh hi..." Scarlet said "His aura... it's... so... strong... but so loving... he's sending out sensory waves of aura at me... it feels as if he's groping me in all my sensitive areas..." Scarlet thought.

Penelope saw the blush that Scarlet let out and grew slightly suspicious of it.

"Hey Drake I haven't battled you in awhile so how bout it! Battle with me right here and right now!" Sidney challenged

"With a challenge like that I how could I resist!" Drake said

"Scarlet can you ref this battle please?" Sidney requested

Sidney stood across from Drake in the clearing of the forest they happened to be in. Something seemed different this time. Drake looked focused and ready his stare was confident far different from the time Sidney had last saw him.

"Ok this will be a 2 on 2 battle between Sidney and Drake! Begin!" Scarlet yelled

"Ok Scizor come on out!" Drake yelled. A bipedal bug and steel type pokemon stood in front of Drake and let out a cold dead stare. "Listen Scizor our opponent is very strong so be on guard!"

"A Scizor... he's defiantly improved from last time in terms of having a stronger team..." Sidney thought "Ok come on out Toxicroak!"

Toxicroak leaped out and crossed its arm and spat out purple sludge onto the ground. What was interesting though was the fact that Toxicroak was wearing Sidney's old leather jacket.

"Its Toxicroak... Alright this should be interesting..." Drake thought "Scizor use swords dance now!" Drake yelled.

Scizor leaped back as its entire body became surrouded in red energy. Swords danced around its entire body raising its attack significantly.

"Toxicroak use repeated hidden power now!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak instantly closed the distance between its opponent. Scizor was extremely shocked at how fast Toxicroak was. The poisonous frog charged up two blue orbs in its hands and slammed the attack into Scizor's torso. Scizor clenched its claws in pain.

Toxicroak instantly charged up two more orbs and launched them at Scizor. Hidden power was pratically chasing down Scizor.

"Don't panic Scizor! You're strong so use metal claw to block every single one!" Drake yelled.

Scizor trusted its trainer, its claws gained a lustrous shine to them. Scizor charged at the attacks one by one they were getting blocked and destroyed. The wind was rushing past Drake after each hidden power was destroyed.

"Now don't give him room to breathe use ariel ace now!" Drake yelled.

Scizor's wings and legs became engulfed in gusts of wind as it leaped towards Toxicroak at incredible speed. Just before the attack landed Toxicroak was met with deep red eyes that burned right into its soul.

"Is Drake gonna do it?... Is Drake going to take this fight seriously?" Penelope thought

"Wow this trainer is so strong!" Scarlet thought

Toxicroak was barely standing after that super effective ariel ace. Its breathing was heavy it looked back at Sidney and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Alright! Toxicroak use close combat now!" Sidney commanded.

Toxicroak jumped at Scizor. Scizor was quickly hit with a borage of attacks. Scizor quickly became overwhelmed at the sheer strength, speed and power of the attack. Before Scizor knew it, it had been launched up into the air!

"Toxicroak now!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak charged up a poison jab it slammed it into Scizor's head with all of its might. Although Scizor took no damage from poison jab it defiantly hurt when it slammed into the ground making a small crater.

"Toxicroak now one last hidden power give it all you've got!" Sidney yelled.

Toxicroak used a few hidden power orbs to propel itself down to Scizor at incredible speed. It charged one final orb that was at least three times bigger than Toxicroak. Just as Toxicroak was about to land the attack a huge tornado of metal surrounded Scizor. Which blew away Toxicroak as if it was a rag doll.

Sidney saw Drake right across from him. Drake's eyes were a burning red hot colour and it looked as if he was in charging state. Sidney could hardly see through the tornado of metal flying all around Scizor, but it was in the same pose as Drake.

Drake pointed at Sidney, Scizor mirrored Drake's movements perfectly. "I don't think we're done here Sidney! I will defeat you! Get ready Sidney for the fight of your life!"

"He went serious... I think Sidney's in trouble..." Penelope thought

" _Ready Scizor!_ " Drake yelled

"Toxicroak I have no idea what this is, but use close combat now!" Sidney yelled

Toxicroak charged up its fists and came at Scizor, but before Sidney knew what hit him Toxicroak was tattered with cuts and bruises in mere seconds. Toxicroak fell to the ground and completely passed out from the pain.

"Toxicroak return..." Sidney said as the light of his pokeball sucked Toxicroak back in. "Ok then... Salamance your up! Salamance be careful this Scizor is very strong don't underestimate your opponent!"

The mighty dragon walked in front of Sidney and let out a mighty roar that shook the ground. Penelope feared for Drake right at that moment.

"Salamance use flamethrower and fly now!" Sidney yelled

Slalamance flew up into the air and fired streams of flames at Scizor's tornado of metal. The metal surrounding Scizor became red hot and begun to melt. Slamance smirked as it increased the intensity of its flames.

"What's wrong Drake! Come on fight back!" Sidney yelled.

"Arrrrggghhhh Come on! Let's go Scizor! Use x-scissor now!" Drake yelled

Scizor was so fast it was practically teleporting around the entire field. Scizor jumped in front of Salamance allowing the small pieces of metal tear and rip apart its skin. Suddenly two big metal X's appeared shot out of Scizor.

The attack made contact striking Salamance into the ground. Salamance cried out in pain as a stunning, burning pain shot though its entire body. Salamance turned its head to Sidney and saw that its master was scared.

"What the hell is this!? That Scizor is so strong! Its power... it's just incredible! This isn't an ability I know that for sure, but how is he pulling this off! Salamance is almost out after being hit with one attack!" Sidney thought.

Sidney held his left eye as energy started to flow through his entire body. "Salamance let's show them what we're made of! Salamance mega evolve now!" Sidney yelled

Salamance's body changed to where it became much sleeker and its wings meshed together to turn into a crescent moon shape. Salamance let out blood curdling roar that shattered everyone's eardrums.

"Scizor use ariel ace now!" Drake yelled. Scizor's arms and legs were blew away some of the metal shards that surrounded him allowing Sidney to see Scizor's full body.

"What the hell!? It looks so different from a regular Scizor and it doesn't look like a mega Scizor at all either... There are red spikes coming out of the side of its head and its claws. The sides of its body are a black colour that kind look like Drake's hoodie. It has burning red eyes and a completely bulkier build." Sidney thought

Scizor lunged towards Salamance slamming its foot into Salamance's head sending debris everywhere. Drake mirrored Scizor's punches and kicks perfectly each attack sounded like a gun shot no more like a sonic boom. The flurry of attacks were quickly overwhelming Salamance.

"Salamance use flamethrower plus dragon pulse!" Sidney yelled

"Scizor metal claw!" Drake yelled

All the metal surrounding Scizor attached itself to its arm making a massive metal claw. Scizor's attack met the multicoloured beam that Salamance shot out. The attack started to strip away the metal from Scizor's body no it started to rip it into shreds.

Drake clutched his arm as he screamed in pain. The pain that he felt was unbearable it was as if he stuck his arm into the sun itself.

"NOW!" Drake yelled.

Just as Scizor came in close against Salamance a massive explosion formed destroying the foliage around them turning it into nothing more than dust. Scarlet made a quick aura shield to protect herself and Penelope.

The smoke and dust that was created from the explosion was blown away from a war cry that Salamance let out. There lay Scizor back in its normal state.

Drake stood there shocked but that didn't matter as he felt unimaginable pain in his stomach. Blood trickled down through his mouth and fingers. The pain was too much to handle and as a result Drake passed out.

"Huh where am I?... Its so soft what ever I'm laying on... These are legs that my head is on... they smell nice..." Drake thought

"D-Dr...k... w...k... u..."

"Huh... who's talking to me?..." Drake thought

"Drake wake up!"

"It sounds like Penelope" Drake opened his eyes and saw Penelope. She had the softest smile he'd ever seen that made his heart flutter.

"Drake oh I see you're up come on Sidney gave us a ride into town." Penelope said.

Drake stood up and walked out of the room he happened to be in. There he saw that he was in a living room with Sidney and Scarlet sitting on a couch. They were drinking tea with each other discussing something that he couldn't quite make out.

"Hey look who's up!" Sidney said

"Hey Sidney who won the battle?" Drake asked

"Drake you passed out so Sidney won..." Penelope said as she held Drake's shoulder.

"I guess it can't be helped... Its happened before..." Drake said

"Well anyway Drake I see you're eligible for the Unova league now. Its just around the corner are you going to enter?" Sidney asked

"I definitely am going to, but Charmeleon still hasn't turned into a Charizard so I'm a bit worried... plus I don't even have a full team of pokemon either..." Drake said

"That is concerning... since that it is recomended that you have a team of 6 pokemon when you enter into any league. Here I want to see how strong your Charmeleon is do you mind if we have another battle? This is Scarlet's house we can use the battlefield in her backyard." Sidney said

Suddenly Charmeleon came out of its pokeball to greet Sidney.

"Charr!"

"Heh looks like we accept your request Sidney!" Drake said

At the battlefield Drake and Sidney stood at opposite ends. The energy in the air was tense you could feel the electricity in the air. Sidney now knew Drake's skill level and was taking this showdown very seriously.

"Hey are you ready Drake!" Sidney yelled

"Yeah let's do this! Charmeleon come on out!" Drake yelled

Charmeleon looked back at Drake and nodded its head. It looked over at Sidney and crossed its arms and chuckled a bit.

"Damn that's one prideful pokemon. Salamance put these chumps in their place!" Sidney yelled.

Salamance shook the ground as it landed. Charmeleon's interest was peaked at the mighty pokemon that stood before it. Salamance could feel a powerful energy flow right through its entire body. It looked back at its trainer and was shocked at how serious this fight was to him.

Salamance's body became surrounded by white flames. Its entire body gained a dark obsidian colour making it fierce.

"It's Dragon Force! Why is Sidney using that technique instead of mega evolution!? Sure Dragon Force has the potential to become stronger that mega evolution, but it takes up a lot of energy and time... just how strong is this trainer Drake that Sidney is using Dragon Force" Scarlet thought

"Salamance use flamethrower now!" Sidney yelled

Salamance shot out a stream of fire at Charmeleon. The stream of fire was white hot burning right through the rock that was the battle field.

"Charmeleon counter with your own flamethrower!" Drake yelled.

Charmeleon ran forward he slid under Salamance's flamethrower. Just as Charmeleon got underneath Salamance he unleashed a mighty flamethrower that threw Salamance up into the air.

"Quick dragon claw!" Drake yelled

Charmeleon leaped up its claws became surrounded in a blue hue and became enlarged.

"Salamance use dragon rush now!" Sidney yelled.

Salamance's tail became surrounded by blue energy it. Dragon tail made contact with dragon claw creating a massive explosion sending both pokemon crashing down. Salamance made a small crater in front of Sidney.

"That's it no more playing around! Salamance grab Charmeleon!"

Salamance flew at Charmeleon with incredible speed ignoring all danger signs. It clutched Charmeleon's torso making it scream and yell in pain. Its grip tightened and Drake could see how brutal that grab was.

"Charmeleon break free use flamethrower!" Drake yelled

" _Don't give him a chance Salamance!_ " Sidney yelled

Salamance crunched down even harder on Charmeleon. It could feel cracking, popping and hopeless cries of pain. Blood trickled down Charmeleon's body as unbearable pain shook its entire body. Tears of blood ran down its tattered body. Suddenly Charmeleon was returned to its pokeball.

"Sidney I forfeit you win!" Drake said

"Drake sorry I was expecting a stronger fight..." Sidney said "Here give me Charmeleon's pokeball I'll run him to the pokemon center."

Drake sat down and thanked Sidney. He looked over and saw that Penelope sat right beside him. She looked over and leaned her head against Drake's shoulder.

"Hey Drake... I think you made the right choice forfeiting the match..." Penelope said

"I don't know what happened I couldn't summon my black fire... It was as if someone had put the plug on my power... I couldn't even get in sync with Charmeleon..." Drake said

"The power is still really new. It'll probably take a lot more time to master it. You've only summoned that fire when everything is hanging by a thread. This was just a sparring match... so I don't think the same conditions were met..." Penelope said

Scarlet was in her kitchen preparing dinner when she pulled out her phone.

ring ring ring

"Hey Scarlet what's up!" Dillon said

"I have a new suspect..." Scarlet said

"Oh really!? Ok tell me what you think of the new suspect?" Dillon said

"His name is Drake Dragon... he had a battle with Sidney and I blocked his Black Fire with my own aura... Its not extremely strong but it still took a lot out of me... put him down on the kill list." Scarlet said

 **Author Notes: Hey hope you guys liked this chapter! Things are getting interesting eh? Let me know your thoughts on the first battle I worked really hard on it!**

 **Anyway reviews are always appreciated thanks see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: I worked really hard on this chapter. So I just hope that you guys enjoy it. Also this chapter gets dark. You've been warned.**

"I... I... need... to... get... away... I've... broken... free... but... I'm... still... on... the... run... I need to find the key holders... I can feel Scarlet Witch she's close..." Dark thought, but he had little energy to even think. His body was tattered with sharp cuts and bruises. Blood soaked his entire body, there was a constant burning pain with each step he took.

"I need to get to Mineral Valley... please tell me that the town of the ancients still exists..." Dark thought. He saw a clearing one more step and he was in town. It was far different from what Dark had remembered, but the area still looked the same.

Dark felt light headed only for a short moment as he awoke in what seemed to an inn. There above him was a younger looking girl cleaning his wounds and treating his injuries.

"Huh... who are you?" Dark asked

"A better question is how'd you get in this condition?"

"I... I can't remember..." Dark said

"Well anyway my name is Cherry!" She smiled

"I'm Dark... Where's my pokemon!?" Dark said as he stood up. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Don't worry your pokemon are also getting treated right now you and your pokemon are lucky my Dad and I found you." Cherry said "Don't worry my father is a pokemon doctor he has a degree and everything so you can trust him."

"Please when he's done I have to be on my way..." Dark said

"Oh no you don't mister! You are extremely hurt!" Cherry said

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY SITUATION!" Dark yelled

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! You're hurt and need to rest up! I never let one of my patients leave while their still injured especially if there as beat up as you!" Cherry yelled

Dark was taken back by this as he lay down and thought that it might be best to abide by Cherry's demands. Cherry returned to treating Dark. She undid his shirt only to find even more bleeding cuts and a massive scar across his stomach.

"How'd you get that scar?" Cherry asked

"I was stabbed threw the chest with a sword." Dark said bluntly

"WHAT!?" Cherry yelled "Who is this guy!?" she thought "Anyway just stay here I'll bring in your dinner don't go anywhere ok!" Cherry said

"Even if I wanted to go I don't have my pokemon on me so there wouldn't be a point." Dark said

Cherry left the room and Dark let out a deep breath. He lay there on the bed thinking about what happened. He remembers being chained up in his pokemon form.

"I remember red chains and my... my... huh... I can feel my Crystal Ball nearby!? Who has my crystal ball!?" Dark thought as he ran right out of the room and saw a man with thick black hair handling his crystal ball.

"Dark what are you doing my father is done treating your pokemon, but you still need to heal up!" Cherry yelled

"I know Cherry but that man has my crystal ball I need it now!" Dark yelled

"Dad you better give him his ball it looks serious!" Cherry said as she tried so hard to hold back her giggle.

"Ok here you go oh by the way you can just call me Tarragon" Tarragon said as he handed Dark the crystal ball

"Oh thanks..." Dark said as he stuffed the ball in his pocket.

Dark walked back into his room and sat there staring back at his crystal ball. Thoughts of Morgan and Victini flooded through his mind.

"I wonder what's going on with them now... I just hope that Morgan isn't being hunted down by the Black Flame Clan... Victini is there to protect her." Dark thought

The door opened up and Cherry greeted him with a warm bowl of carrot soup. Dark took a big spoonful of soup and was delighted with the light flavours.

"Mmmm this is good Cherry!" Dark said

"Really... thanks... I'm glad you liked it..." Cherry said as she blushed.

Cherry walked out of the room and was greeted with a horrible sight. A girl who had messy black hair and piercing red hot eyes. She was in a uniform that Cherry and her father clearly recognized.

"Well... well... well... It's been awhile since I've been here Cherry! Do you have my money yet?"

"Elizabeth... Mendoza... We don't have your money... Business has been slow please... I'm begging you please don't kill him!" Cherry said as she bowed down on her knees.

"Don't worry honey your bulbasaur is nice and safe with the Black Flame Clan" Elizabeth said

Dark was sitting in his room as he could sense a Elizabeth's aura. He could also feel the wavelength of a bulbasaur inside of one of Elizabeth's pokeballs. It just so happened that bulbasaur had the same wavelength that Cherry had.

"This is going to be risky... but I've got to try... try to escape from Elizabeth... but that bulbasaur clearly belongs with Cherry..." Dark thought.

In the living room Cherry started handing all the money she had to Elizabeth in the hopes of getting her Pokemon back. The memories she had with that bulbasaur flowed through her mind she just wanted him back. Suddenly Cherry heard a door behind her fling open.

"Well... well... well... If it isn't my slave Dark I was wondering where you were!" Elizabeth laughed

"I'm not your slave I am free! Arceus our creator gave me this life and you can't take that away from me!" Dark yelled

"You've always been so dramatic Dark and why the hell are you here?" Elizabeth laughed

"That is none of your concern you should leave that bulbasaur on your belt with Cherry here!" Dark yelled

"Oh my... your proficiency with aura is impressive! But since you escaped I'll have to fight you tee hee" Elizabeth laughed "Come on out Charizard!" Elizabeth yelled as she summoned out the mighty orange dragon.

"We'll destroy this building let's have a battle outside..." Dark said

"Since when did you become so concerned with humans? Dark..." Elizabeth said

"That is none of your business alright now have a battle with me out in the forest now!" Dark yelled

"Fine..." Elizabeth said.

Dark and Elizabeth both found a clearing within the forest. The clearing seemed that it had been used for a battle before due to how many small crater were in it. Cherry had followed Dark with him knowing, she was very concerned, confused and scared all at the same time.

Cherry saw that both Elizabeth and Dark had this evil soul piercing glare that sent shivers up her entire spine.

"Ok Charizard lets show Dark who's really in charge!" Elizabeth yelled. Charizard landed shaking the ground from its raw power and ferocity.

Dark held up his crystal ball and let out a smirk. Elizabeth instantly took a step back out of fear.

"How!? How in the hell did you obtain that!?" Elizabeth yelled

"But I don't need my true form to beat you!" Dark said "Come on out Gengar!" Dark yelled. Gengar came right out of its pokeball and took a bow of respect to its master.

"Good now soldier let's show them hell!" Dark yelled

"Yes your highness" Gengar said

"Whatever Dark just be prepared to lose your life today! Charizard dragon rage now!" Elizabeth yelled.

Charizard flew in towards Gengar making a sonic boom that destroyed all the foliage behind Elizabeth. A mysterious blue energy surrouned Charizard's fists. Its fists shot out a stream of blue fire that took the shape of a dragon.

"Gengar dodge it!" Dark yelled

The attack came in closer towards Gengar. Dragon rage killed all the grass and plant life as it passed by it. The attack came in, but Gengar simply slinked into the ground using its ghost like properties.

"Now Gengar use thunder bolt!" Dark yelled. Gengar came up from the ground right under Charizard zapping it with millions of volts. Charizard scream and yelled in pain from the super effective attack.

"That was a cheap move Dark! Charizard use fire blast now!" Elizabeth yelled. Charizard went wilded firing the star shaped type attack everywhere at the ground.

"I'm tired of this Dark! Give up now before I summon my black fire!" Elizabeth yelled

"Do it I dare you!" Dark yelled. "Gengar Dark pulse now!"

Gengar came up from under Charizard flinging it up into the air with a powerful dark pulse. Gengar quickly launched itself up into the air with dark pulse.

"Gengar Now!" Dark yelled

Gengar quickly summoned a black orb of energy in its hands. The orb made contact with Charizard creating a massive explosion that shook the ground. Charizard fell to the ground completely out cold.

Elizabeth stood there shocked and scared at how strong Dark was. She saw an evil grin in his eyes that sent shivers up her spine.

"ha... ha... whahahahahahaha! My turn to return the favor Elizabeth..." Dark said as he let out a devilish grin. His eyes glowed a dark purple colour he concentrated his power up his arm through his hand.

Elizabeth's body began to glow a soft purple colour her eyes showed fear and absolute dread. Suddenly an unbearable amount of pain shot through her entire body. It was if someone had taken a red hot knife and slowly rip apart her flesh. Dark licked his lips as tears filled Elizabeth's eyes.

The pain got even worse as it became hard for Elizabeth to breath or even think. Dark let out a small laugh and smirked with delight. Elizabeth opened up her mouth to be met with her body vomiting out blood. She started to sweat out blood and cry it out as well. Her own blood felt as if it was burning hot metal dripping down her skin.

Dark walked over and kneeled down towards Elizabeth's ear.

"How does it feel to be tortured witch... It's only just begun heh heh heh..." Dark whispered

"Please... Please don't do it..." Elizabeth whimpered

Suddenly a shadowy hand shot right out of Dark's chest. It wrapped around Elizabeth's entire body. "I may be the ruler of the dream world, but I have aura abilities stronger than you can ever dream of..."

Elizabeth lost control of her own body as she started to claw at her own eyes. The blood trickled down her face her screams of mercy and pain were completely walled out from Dark's maniacal laugh.

"Please! Please make it stop!" Elizabeth yelled

Dark let out another grin "Oh you want me to stop huh? Then claw at your own throat whahahahaha! This is what you get for calling me your's I belong to no one!" Dark yelled

Elizabeth's hands just moved on their own as she began to dig her nails deep into her throat. She was constantly gagging and coughing up blood. Her tears stung her own eyes, her vision became blurry as it became even harder to breath.

"Now for the finally Elizabeth I want you to claw out your own stomach and kill yourself in the process!" Dark laughed

"No please..." Elizabeth thought as she could no longer speak words. Her nails dug into her soft succulent flesh ripping and tearing it apart. Blood poured right out and spilled all over the green grass. The smell of her own flesh and blood made Elizabeth queasy.

"Now laugh and suffocate yourself witch!" Dark yelled

"ha ha ha ha... cough... cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha ha ha ha cough... ha cough... ha ha cough... ha ha cough ha cough... cough... cough... cough..." Elizabeth laughed as she still kept clawing at her own stomach spilling her organs everywhere in a pool of blood.

There her dead body lay with massive grin from laughing at Dark's commands. Dark put his hand on Elizabeth's face and pulled out a black orb that had a small tail on it.

"What a perfect form of fear" Dark whispered as he ate the orb. "Hahahahahaha!"

Cherry stood up who saw the entire thing. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were filled with tears. It didn't take long for Cherry to lose her lunch as she vomited up everything in her stomach.

"What the hell are you Dark!?" Cherry yelled

"Justice has been served Cherry!" Dark laughed

"You... you call that justice!? How!? You... you brutally killed someone!" Cherry yelled

Dark walked over to Elizabeth's corps and picked up a pokeball covered in blood. He quickly wiped up the blood using the grass beneath his own two feet. He put the pokeball in the hands of Cherry.

Cherry took a deep look at Dark's cold blue eyes. They showed that he had no regret of killing Elizabeth. Dark began to laugh until he fainted from exhaustion.

Meanwhile at the Opleucid Gym.

Morgan was mesmerized by the architecture of the Opleucid gym. The gym leader Drayden stood before her. His eyes were burning with passion and glory. It made Morgan's nerves tremble with excitement. A wave a adrenaline came over her body as she stepped onto the field.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Opleucid gym how can I help you?" Drayden yelled

"Gym leader Drayden! My name is Morgan and I have come here in hopes of gaining my eighth gym badge!" Morgan said

"Well then young trainer since this is your eighth gym badge you know what that means right?" Drayden asked

"You have to use your strongest team right?" Morgan said

"That is correct! Just to let you know I am known as the strongest gym in this region so you better prepare yourself!" Drayden yelled

"Don't worry I'm ready!" Morgan said

"Very good young lady! Ok ref you may explain the rules to this young trainer!" Drayden said in a loud jolly voice

"This will be a battle between gym leader Drayden vs challenger Morgan! The rules are simple this will be a 4 on 4 battle! Whichever team is completely unable to battle by any means necessary looses! Only the challenger may substitute pokemon are we clear!" The referee explained

"Yup!" Morgan yelled

"I'm fine with the rules!" Drayden said "Ok Morgan get ready! Druddigon come on out!" Drayden yelled. A huge dragon that was covered in very rough skin stomped around the entire battlefield. It let out a might roar that shook the entire stadium.

Morgan took a step back at the mighty dragon that stood before her. She mustered up the courage needed to take down the mighty beast. She reached down onto her belt and grabbed a poke ball.

"Dewott come on out!" Morgan yelled. Dewott landed on the field arms crossed it looked back at Morgan and give her a firm nod.

"Dewott be careful this is the last gym leader he's going to be very strong!" Morgan yelled. "Alright Dewott lets start off this battle use swords dance!"

Dewott jumped back as swords surrounded its entire body and a light hue of red energy surrounded its body signifying its raise in attack power.

"Ok Dewott aqua jet now!" Morgan yelled. A torrent of water swirled around Dewott as it came charging at Druddigon at max speed. Dewott became a blur as it pounded Druddigon right in the chest pushing the mighty dragon back.

Druddigon dug its feet right into the ground leaving trails of rubble in its block. "Good Druddigon use revenge!" Drayden yelled

Druddigon roared as it raised its fists. The veins that ran down its arms bulged with might. It was as if his arms and hands were a mighty hammer as they crashed down into Dewott's body. Dewott was pushed into the ground as it could feel its back bones cracking from the pressure.

Dewott lay there in a small crater and a dragon standing above it. Dewott threw some sand up into Druddigon's eyes as it jumped back and kneeled down from the pain.

"Quick Dewott use aqua jet and swords dance at the same time!" Morgan commanded.

Dewott obliged and summoned a torrent of water around its body. Its body was surrounded by a deep red hue as it could feel new power coursing through its veins. Dewott charged at Druddigon.

Druddigon got ready to take the hit. It held its ground and put its claws right in front of its body. Dewott came in fast, but it knew what Morgan wanted. Dewott quickly changed direction so that it was above Druddigon.

"Alright Dewott use razor shell plus toxic!" Morgan yelled.

Dewott pulled out one of its scalchops a small dagger like blade came out of the shell and was quickly covered with a dark violet ooze. Dewott came down striking the blade in the back of Druddigon's neck forcing it down to the ground.

Dewott twisted and turned the blade as Druddigon cried for help. Druddigon could feel the poison flowing into his body as he began to take continual damage from the toxins in its blood.

Druddigon clutched onto Dewott's head with all of its might and threw it into the ground. Druddigon quickly picked up Dewott and threw it far away as if it was a rag doll.

"Druddigon show no mercy! Use rockslide and crush that pathetic otter!" Drayden yelled

Huge rocky spiked pillars appeared in the sky. They fell on top of Dewott each rock shook the ground and sent tremors through the stadium. A cloud of smoke and dust covered Dewott. Sweat was pouring down Druddigon's tired body as it took a deep stare into the smoke looking for its opponent.

The smoke slowly cleared revealing a blood soaked Dewott. Its arms were battered into pulp and covered in a thick layer of blood. But it had something peculiar in its hands it had razor shell formed into not a blade, but a round shield.

"Good job Dewott we used variation 3 just in time..." Morgan sighed "Ok Dewott use razor shell variation 1 now!" Morgan yelled

Dewott jumps at Druddigon with duel knives. It slashed at Druddigon's claws and teeth making the dragon roar in pain. Left and right Dewott was blur striking with incredible force knocking Druddigon back.

"Druddigon use dragon tail and crunch now!" Drayden yelled.

Druddigon clashed its moves with. Each attack sent sparks flying everywhere. The heated battle field shook and scattered large rocks everywhere. Drayden and Morgan were on the edge as they saw both of their pokemon going more than 100%!

Suddenly Dewott tripped Druddigon with a well placed kick. It charged up one more razor shell and sunk the blade deep into Druddigon's flesh. From its torso all the way up its chin Druddigon was blown out of the stadium.

"Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Dewott! Drayden please send out your next pokemon!" The referee yelled

"Wow I must say that Dewott of yours is very impressive. I'm also impressed that your Dewott is able to use razor shell in a verity of ways very good! Morgan get ready for my next pokemon! Flygon command the skys!" Drayden yelled

A medium sized green dragon came out of the pokeball. Its eyes were covered by what seemed to be a red bubble like shield. Its skins was rough and scaly just like Druddigon's and it looked just as strong.

"Flygon use dragon tail now!" Drayden yelled.

Blue scales covered Flygon's tail as it instantly charged at Dewott at full speed. Dewott didn't have the stamina to dodge the attack it barley had any energy left. Dewott looked back at its trainer who had eyes with a raging fire in them.

"Dewott I know your tired, but please use razor shell variation 3!" Morgan yelled

Dewott quickly summoned its round water shield. The attacks clashed shooting rocks and debris everywhere. A few rocks stuck into the wall from the speed they were launched. Flygon flew back and waited for orders from its master.

"Flygon take that damn Dewott out with earth power plus rock slide now!" Drayden commanded

Flygon nodded as huge plumes of earth and lava came shooting out of the ground. It formed a circle around Dewott that slowly closed in. Suddenly huge rocks appeared out of the sky and fell upon Dewott's body. A huge explosion was created from earth power making a large cloud of pitch black smoke.

"Dewott!" Morgan yelled. The smoke settled and there stood Dewott. He was covered in a combination of blood and sweat. He had a face of determination that seemed unbreakable.

"Dewott! I'm putting you back in your pokeball!" Morgan said. Dewott gave her a sharp look as if he didn't want to be returned.

"Fine... if that's how you want to do it Dewott... _Let's go!_ " Morgan yelled

A massive tornado of water formed around Dewott's entire body. Dewott let out a mighty roar of pride that shocked both Drayden and Flygon. Drayden peered into the tornado of water, but he couldn't see Dewott's body.

" _Go Dewott... fight him! Give them hell!_ " Morgan yelled

The tornado of water split apart from Dewott to form giant two handed water broad sword. Dewott was covered by a red hue which meant it must have used swords dance. Dewott charged at Flygon. Dewott could feel its body breaking with each second, but it just needed one good hit to take out its opponent.

Flygon dodged each swing with excellent technical skill. Flygon quickly charged up a dragon tail and collided its attack with Dewott's sword. The result was Flygon got enveloped by Dewott's water tornado after Dewott's swords collapsed on top of Flygon.

"Both Dewott and Flygon are unable to battle! Both of you please send out your next pokemon!" The Referee yelled

 **Author Notes: So what'd ya think? This chapter was kind of filler kind of not, but idk you decided wether this was filler or not... Also don't worry the battle will continue in the next chapter!**

 **Also I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new OC Cherry.**

 **Anyway tell me about what you thought of the battles? I'd just like to know. Oh also big news this fic just hit 3000 view so I'm super happy about that!**

 **Love you guys see you in the next chapter! If you have any questions about the fic please feel free to ask!**


	18. Chapter 17

Justin walked over to Morgan and gave her a pat on the back. She looked up at her new loving brother. His warm eyes that sparkled in the light gave Morgan comfort. She nodded and gave Drayden a good glare saying that she was ready for battle, no for war.

"Morgan you're doing great I know that you have the strength to do this!" Justin said

"Thanks remember when I win this match you're going to go home with me!" Morgan pouted

"Don't worry I'll keep my promise" Justin smiled

Morgan reached down and gripped pikachu's pokeball, she smirked with excitement.

"Pikachu come on out!" Morgan yelled.

Pikachu landed on the field with confidence. Electricity sparked from its cheeks as it let out a cocky smirk. Pikachu put up his hand and made a small taunt at Drayden. Pikachu's gesture was basically saying "Come at me".

"Ok then... Morgan take this! Altaria come on out show these two what respect is!" Drayden yelled.

Altaria flew around the entire field letting out a beautiful hum which both Morgan and pikachu greatly enjoyed. Altaria floated down in front of its master. Altaria looked back at Drayden and gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry Altaria I'll play with you after this battle!" Drayden said. Altaria flew around in celebration at its master's promise. "Alright Morgan you make the first move!"

"Alright then... Pikachu thunder punch now!" Morgan yelled

Pikachu charged at Altaria with incredible speed. With fists engulfed with electricity pikachu smacked Altaria in the side of the head. Altaria didn't budge not even a little, it just stood there if nothing happened.

Pikachu leaped back and looked back at Morgan. Pikachu's eyes showed complete and utter shock at what just happened. Morgan was impressed she defiantly didn't see that coming. Pikachu's thunder punch was completely nullified.

"Pikachu if it won't budge we have to hit it harder! Use electro ball now!" Morgan yelled

Pikachu nodded and jumped back it charged up an orb of electricity in its hands. It launched the orb right at Altaria. The attack made contact creating a huge cloud of pitch black smoke. Morgan and Pikachu both waited a few seconds. Suddenly Altaria blew away all the smoke and gave Pikachu a soul burning glare.

"Come on Morgan is that all you've got? This Pikachu is so underwhelming compared to that Dewott of yours!" Drayden yelled

Pikachu heard the mocking words of Drayden and was quickly enveloped with rage. Pikachu discharged a massive ton of electricity trying to show off its power. Drayden and Altaria simply laughed, they both looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu you never change! Morgan by any chance are you the daughter of Marry Monty?" Drayden laughed

"Uh... yeah I am... how do you know my mother?" Morgan asked

"Her and I go way back! That's her Pikachu isn't it?" Drayden said

"How can you tell?" Morgan asked

"Cause it was her weakest pokemon no matter what! Also that isn't a normal pikachu by any means! That Pikachu is very rare because it has an ability that no other pikachu in this world has! You should ask your mother after this battle!" Drayden said

"Pikachu look here they haven't made a single move! They may be tanking our attacks, but there has to be a limit all we have to do is go beyond that limit! Pikachu use volt tackle plus thunder punch!" Morgan yelled

Pikachu smirked as it surrounded itself in electricity. It charged at Altaria at full power Pikachu slammed its body into Altaria making a huge shock wave ripping and tearing apart the ground beneath them. Pikachu quickly turned around and charged up both if its fists. Right then left quick attacks making contact, they were tearing up the entire stadium sending boulders everywhere.

"Stronger! Much Stronger! Faster Pikachu!" Morgan yelled

Pikachu's attacks kept making contact the punches sent sparks everywhere. This battle was heated as Pikachu began to sweat the ground underneath became very damp. Pikachu made one more thunder punch and launched Altaria up into the air.

"What!?" Drayden yelled. Drayden quickly looked over at Morgan who was surrounded by a deep black energy, she had a massive smile that stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Pikachu kill that pathetic pokemon!" Morgan yelled

Pikachu stared back at Morgan with a shocked expression. Morgan looked scary as she was surrounded by a deep black energy.

"No way..." Drayden thought he looked over at Justin who had the biggest grin. "It's the void... There's no denying it... That black energy flowing out of her... I was warned about this... looks like Looker was correct... Altaria no more fun and games!" Drayden yelled.

Drayden reached down to his neck tie to reveal a mega stone. "Altaria please respond to my heart and mega evolve!"

Altaria's body begun to change shapes as its wings became more rounded and bigger. Altaria also gained a big cotton tail. Once the transformation was done the energy that shot out of Altaria melted all the surrounding rock.

"Scarlet! You need to come over to my gym right away! We might not get another chance to capture the void!" Drayden yelled through his wrist watch

"Don't tell me this is a joke!" Scarlet yelled

"Do you think I'd joke about something this serious! Quick you have to turn back into your true form!" Drayden yelled

"I'll decide that myself Drayden but I'll be on my way! I'll have to gather my special group give my a few hours!" Scarlet yelled

Suddenly black shadowy hands shot right out of Morgan and enveloped pikachu. The shadows consumed Pikachu leaving nothing but black mist that skid across the ground. Pikachu was suddenly returned back into his pokeball.

Morgan held up another pokeball and threw out Riolu. The shadowy hands latched onto Riolu making it scream and yell in pain. Riolu struggled as it could feel its mind being tainted by a dark aura. It was as if someone or something was trying crush its heart. Take over its mind soul and body by force. The gripping, burning pain was too much, too much to handle, it was unbearable.

Black blood started dripping out of Riolu's eyes the blood felt like molten metal dripping down its face. Riolu let out a devilish grin as it began to laugh in sync with Morgan the laughs were forced and creepy as Riolu gasped for air. A mysterious shadowy mist leaked right out from both Riolu and Morgan. Riolu took its first few steps the steps were weak and slow. Its arms dragged across the ground making the sound of metal shackles. One big cord of black energy connected both Riolu and Morgan's hearts. A continues stream of black mist leaked out of the cord as Morgan and Riolu kept on letting out a mocking laughing.

"So the void is finally starting to break through... I can't wait to show Elizabeth the current progress..." Justin thought

Altaria begun to cry as it looked back at Drayden. Altaria felt bad for Riolu as it saw how much pain it was in. Altaria couldn't move as it was frozen from the scene that it saw before it. A poor Riolu that had blood leaking out of every opening of its body, a Riolu that dragged its arms like shackles, a Riolu that was crying from pain.

"Altaria it's over... We can't win..." Drayden whimpered. Suddenly Riolu jumped at Drayden then everything went black.

Up in the sky of Opelucid City a familiar group of people were flying above the city at full speed. Sidney had his red tinted goggles down while Scarlet held onto him tight. Penelope held onto her Crobat as it was quite a bit behind Sidney's Salamance. Drake was getting a ride from Dillon who was driving a helicopter provided by the International Police.

"Sidney this is very urgent we have to head to the gym now!" Scarlet yelled

"Roger that!" Sidney responded. He tapped Salamance's back telling it to go much faster. As they flew over the city Sidney saw a site he didn't expect to encounter. Sidney, Scarlet, Penelope and Drake all covered their mouths in absolute horror. Where the Opelucid gym use to be there was a massive obsidian pillar that reached up and touched the sky. The pillar had people lots of people lots of dead people protruding out of it. Their faces showed pain and suffering nothing else, but they didn't look like normal people their bodies were distorted.

Everyone landed and they were met with the stench of rotting bodies and spilled blood. Sidney's heart was beating fast, but suppose anyone's heart would be beating fast. Tears filled Scarlet's eyes as she did an aura read of the area.

All she heard was. "Why!? Why!? Why!? Don't we deserve to live!?" over and over again. These souls were in pain. Their deaths were for no reason and they aren't honored in this matter of death.

Penelope latched onto Drake's arm for comfort as she felt her stomach turn. Drake held on tight to Penelope as his own heart felt heavy as if someone had put an entire lead weight on it.

Suddenly the entire gang heard yelling. Loud yelling they started running towards that general direction in the hopes that someone had survived.

"Cherry! Cherry! You're going to be fine! Calm down your breathing!"

"Dark... I can't! Thousands of people are dead and for some reason I can still hear their voices!" Cherry yelled as her tears slowly soaked Dark's suit.

"Just take in a deep breath!" Dark yelled as he held Cherry's head to his heart. Cherry closed her eyes and gripped onto the little bit of sanity she had left.

"No way... Its Dark! Penelope, Drake! Its Dark!" Sidney yelled as he ran over to his old friend.

Dark looked up and saw Sidney, he saw that Penelope and Drake behind him. He didn't recognize Sidney at first until he felt the presence of his aura. Dark noticed Scarlet behind Sidney as well.

"How convenient that Scarlet Witch is here... I can discuss the situation with her..." Dark thought

"Dark! Hey its me Sidney! Penelope and Drake are here too. Here let's get you and that girl to safety! Its not safe here." Sidney said

"No you can't! Go take Scarlet Witch with you behind the obsidian pillar." Dark said

"Why!? That can wait!" Sidney said

Scarlet tapped on Sidney's shoulder and gave him a solid nod telling him that its okay. Scarlet kneeled down face to face with Dark.

"Darkrai what happened?" Scarlet asked

"Shhhh don't call me that! At least not near them... My name is Dark for the time being." Dark said

"Ok ok but why do I have to go to the back of the obsidian pillar?" Scarlet asked

"Justin has gathered one of the five keys needed to unlock the void... Drayden's key... Drayden is... dead..." Dark said

"Sidney stay here ok..." Scarlet said. She started walking slowly around the obsidian pillar. Her foot steps were light as she tried to avoid the bodies laying on the ground. There was a deep black mist as she turned the conner.

Scarlet quickly covered her mouth at the sight she saw. There she saw Drayden with a deformed body a twisted face of horror. His skin was a pale blue colour and his eyes were clawed out. His ribs were sticking out of his stomach and his hands looked like they were turned into sharp talons.

Scarlet walked closer and noticed that his heart had been gouged out messily. She felt the wound and it was still warm. She took one more step forward and felt something squish underneath her feet. Scarlet looked down and saw that it was a human heart on which she had stepped on. The heart was pitch black and it had a massive bite taken out of it.

"Scarlet... Is that Drayden?..." Sidney said as he put his hands over his mouth. Sidney clenched onto his heart as images of blood splattered across a dirt road flashed before his mind. It was as if Sidney's knees couldn't hold his own weight as if he fell down. Sidney's vision became blurry almost misty.

"Sidney... let's go... its not right to be here..." Scarlet said

Penelope saw everything around her. The bodies, the black mist, the massive obsidian pillar that reached up into the sky. Everything was too much to take in at once. She looked at Drake who was equally scared and frightened.

"Drake when I started my journey I never signed up for... this..." Penelope said

"Wh... whats going on?... Penelope... you're smart please tell me what's going on?..." Drake whispered under his breath.

Drake continued to walk around he saw Sidney on the ground trying not to throw up. Sidney had Scarlet to comfort him. Dark was with a girl who seemed to be in complete and utter shock. Drake looked over at Dillon who simply had his head down. Drake looked over at Penelope who still had his arm.

Drake for some reason could feel a presence something or someone telling him to go to the pillar. It was a cry for help it sounded like screams of pain. What Drake soon felt was an unbearable urge to go and touch the pillar. One step after another he took a step closer.

"Drake what are you doing?" Penelope asked

Drake didn't answer as he kept on walking forward. Everything around him became silent the only thing he could hear were his own foot steps and the never ending whispers of a little girl. Drake slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the pillar.

"Drake?... Where am I?"

"You're in Opelucid city, but who are you?" Drake asked

"It me! Don't you remember me? It's me your little si-"

Suddenly Drake instantly pulled away from the pillar by Scarlet. Drake looked over to see a very concerned Penelope. Scarlet looked at everyone and told them all to get into the helicopter.

"Come on everyone we're heading back to mineral valley..." Scarlet said

Everyone followed Scarlet as she seemed to be the one who was the most calm. The fly back to Mineral valley was quiet as no one really talked. But I guess that was to be expected after what they all saw.

 **Author Notes: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. But I just hope that you enjoyed it I've been working really hard to further develop the plot of this story.**

 **I just want to hear your guy's thoughts on the entire chapter it doesn't really matter what.**

 **Love you guys see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Time to answer a burning question**

 **Awkwardgeek54 When the tornado of water surrounded Dewott. That was not syncro-evolution it was just Dewott's natural ability torrent activating, so sorry if that caused any confusion.**


	19. Chapter 18

Morgan's body felt light, almost weightless. She could hear a light humming in her ear or was that just the sound of water splashing, she couldn't really tell. Wherever she was the air was humid and moist, it clung to her lungs with each and every breath. Her body was happy, no delighted, her skin was softer than usual same with her hair.

Morgan slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother. She didn't think much of why her brother was above her, until she looked down at her entire body. Her fair skin was showing, no all of her was showing. The blush on her face was rose pink as she gave her brother a surprise slap to the face.

"Justin! What are you doing here! While I'm naked!" Morgan yelled

"Ouch Morgan... glad to see you're awake... we're siblings are we not? We shouldn't be bothered by such trivial things." Justin said as he rubbed the red mark left by Morgan.

"Yeah... but... we only found out that we're related recently! I think I still deserve some privacy!" Morgan yelled

"Justin where are we anyway?" Morgan asked

"Well you're laying the Atrium of Arogya, its an aura charged pool that has natural healing properties. The place we're both in happens to be my house." Justin said

Morgan quickly looked over at whatever made the sound she heard. She saw a man walk into the room, his clothing was quite bizarre to what Morgan was used to. The clothing was almost a mix between what an angel/scientist would wear. At least in Morgan's mind.

"Master Justin I have the report on subj-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT MY SISTER IS CURRENTLY TAKING A BATH LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Justin yelled as he stood up. His fists were clenched and there was a visible vein on his forehead.

"Oh my... I'm so so so sorry Master Justin I-I-I promise this won't happen again!"

The man quickly left the room. Morgan could hear crying from the halls presumably from the person her brother just yelled at.

"Sorry about that Morgan I hope I didn't scare you." Justin said with a smile

"No I was just surprised... who was that anyway he called you 'Master Justin' what was that about?" Morgan asked

"Oh he was just one of my servants you don't have to worry about him. Well anyway Morgan one of my caretakers will be here with your clothes so just sit tight." Justin said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Only a few minutes later a girl who was much taller than her brother walked in. Her eyes were as cold and blue as ice. Her long black hair reached down to the base of her feet. The blue dress she wore was elegant, her presence alone was one of royalty.

"Uh-um... are you my caretaker?" Morgan asked

"Oh my! Well of course I am silly! Why wouldn't I be after all Master Justin assigned me to this job! Well Morgan my name is Friacian Von Wice the 3rd! But you can just call me Fria! ho ho!" Fria said.

Morgan was taken by surprise as Fria's presence was one of royalty, but she talked and acted like an awkward maid. She was kind of like an aunt or uncle who couldn't stay away from his or her, niece/nephew.

"So Fria... Justin said that you had my clothes prepared?" Morgan said

"Oh ho right! I nearly forgot how silly of me! Here you go fresh from the laundry!" Fria said

"Thanks!" Morgan said. She climbed out of the pool of water and headed over to the change in which Fria had led her too. The change room's walls were a dark blue colour similar to the deep ocean. What was interesting were the glyphs that happened to be engraved in the walls.

Morgan looked herself in the mirror to see what kind of clothes Justin had picked out for her. What she wore was a thin white top that had an amber crest by the bottom of her neck. The top was white in colour but it did have lustrous shine to it. The sleeves that ran down her arm opened up at the end. She also had a skirt similar to the one she wore before. Morgan was impressed by how well the outfit fit on her, it was almost as if she had worn it forever.

Once Morgan left the change room she was greeted by her brother. Morgan wondered where Fria had gone off too, but it didn't seem important right now. Justin led Morgan out into a small hallway. The hallways also had a dark blue colour similar to the change room Morgan was just in. At the end of the hallway Morgan was inside of a large dome shape structure. The entire area was just as big or even bigger than a league stadium. There was a massive smoky quartz chandelier above what was a large dinning table.

"Well Morgan sit down lunch will be ready soon! I have one of my caretakers preparing lunch today!" Justin said.

Morgan happily obliged and sat near the end of the table. Justin sat down at the very end where Morgan was. A man with long silver hair and a rather broad build came out. He was wearing a suit and tie as he handed Justin and Morgan their food.

Justin received a steak while his sister received a fruit salad with a light glaze. Morgan smiled at the caretaker thanking him for the meal.

"So Justin something is quite strange..." Morgan said

"Oh really how so?" Justin asked

"I don't remember anything from my last battle with Drayden... well not at least during the match between pikachu and altaria... Justin what happened did I win?" Morgan asked

"Of course you did! You and your pokemon did absolutely incredible! Especially that Lucario of yours!" Justin said

"Wha... Lucario?... I only have a Riolu" Morgan said. She was utterly shocked by Justin's statement.

"Huh?... you don't remember having your Riolu win that fight by evolving?" Justin said

"What no I honestly don't..." Morgan said

"Hey don't worry about it too much after we finish eating we can go ahead and see your pokemon!" Justin said.

"Alright that sounds good to me!" Morgan said.

A little while after Morgan and Justin both finished up their meals. Justin was leading Morgan through his house. Morgan got very confused as the hallways were just like a maze as she was constantly taking a right and a couple lefts then another right. Eventually they made it to a large and open battlefield that was clearly worn down.

There Morgan saw her trainer belt containing her pokeballs being held a girl with short pink hair. The girl gave Morgan and dead cold stare as she handed over Morgan's stuff. Morgan quickly noticed how Victini's orange crystal was missing from her trainer belt.

"Hey Justin where's Victini's crystal ball?" Morgan asked

"She said that Kyurem was summoning her. Some type of legendary business I assume... but she did leave you with something." Justin said as he handed Morgan a gold pouch that had some sort of fine powder in it.

"Justin what is this?" Morgan asked

"It's an item called 'sacred ash' it's basically the best natural medicine money can buy!" Justin said

"Wow really! What can it do?" Morgan asked

"Well you have to mix it in with water. But it can revive any pokemon that has fainted once they get revived they're in better condition than a quick heal at the pokemon center! It's really quite remarkable what that stuff can do!" Justin said.

Morgan's eyes widened at the realization that something was off, very off. "Justin! When does the Unova league start I haven't registered yet!" Morgan yelled

"Oh that they've postponed the league due to all the last minute trainers entering in! The league will now happen within 9 months! Don't worry I've already registered you in the league!" Justin said

"Oh really... Wow thanks Justin!" Morgan squealed as she gave Justin a big hug.

"Master!" The girl with pink hair yelled with a light blush.

"Relax Toroka this is my sister." Justin said

"Your sister... error didn't quite catch that error..." Toroka said

"Morgan this is another one of my caretakers. She's not much for conversation, but this is Toroka Belladonna! She's very useful around here as she knows the inner workings of this entire place!" Justin said.

"So Justin I should probably start by training huh?" Morgan said

"I'd say that's defiantly a good idea! There are a lot of strong pokemon trainers in my house I'll summon one of them. See if you can beat them!" Justin said

"Ok... sure that sounds like a lot of fun!" Morgan said

Just a few minutes later across the battlefield the large door opened up. A very tall, very broad shouldered man with long silver hair walked out with authority. He had crimson coloured armor around his shoulders and legs. His abs veined and pulsed with each step he took.

Morgan then quickly recognized that person. "Hey its you! The person who cooked and served our food!" Morgan said

"Yes it is I! Young lady and sister of Master Justin! My name is Blane and I accept your challenge!" Blane yelled

Justin stood up on a pedestal and offered to be the referee of the match. Morgan agreed to this as she tossed out her first pokemon.

"Alright come on out Pikachu!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu landed on the field and looked back at Morgan with a worried look. Pikachu had fear and regret in his eyes, but yet he didn't remember why.

"Ok Morgan try and stop this! Walrein come on out!" Blane yelled. A large water type pokemon came out. Its icy mane along with its large tusks made it look very powerful. Walrein slapped the ground with its large flippers to show off its power.

"Alright Pikachu use thunder punch now!" Morgan yelled. Pikachu without hesitation charged up both of its fists and charged at Walrein with incredible speed. Pikachu threw out a fast left hook at its opponent only to find that Walrein disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What!?" Morgan thought.

Walrein suddenly appeared out of thin air above Morgan. Pikachu looked at the quickly descending walrus as it came further and faster down. Pikachu quickly jumped back and avoided Walrein trying to crush him under its weight.

"Pikachu volt tackle now!" Morgan commanded. Pikachu surrounded itself in electricity. Pikachu charged at Walrein with a burning desire to hit it hard this time. Pikachu came in close faster than it had ever before almost as if it was teleporting.

But just like before Walrein disappeared into thin smoke. Blane smirked and yelled out "Walrein use shadow ball now!"

Walrein appeared right in front of Pikachu, it began to charge up a shadowy orb of dark energy. Walrein then suddenly disappeared into thin smoke again. Walrein was now above Pikachu as it fired the orb right into Pikachu making a massive explosion that shook the entire room. There Pikachu lay unconscious completely out cold. It was as if Pikachu's entire body was broken from the attack.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Blane and his Walrein!" Justin yelled as he declared his verdict. "Oh Blane you fucking bastard not holding back against my sister... I'll get you back..." Justin thought

"What the hell is this Walrein!? I don't believe Walrein can even learn shadow ball!" Morgan thought. She reached down and gripped another pokeball that was on her trainer belt.

"Ok... come on out Dewott!" Morgan yelled. "Whenever I get near Walrein it disappears into thin smoke... So I'll use Dewott's natural speed to catch it when it reappears." Morgan thought

"Well Morgan you have the first move come at me!" Blane said.

"Ok Dewott this isn't a normal Walrein so please be cautious and listen to everything I say!" Morgan commanded. Dewott gave Morgan a solid nod. Dewott could tell how serious this battle was to Morgan.

"Dewott use razor shell now!" Morgan yelled. Dewott pulled out one of its scalchops and summoned a dagger. It quickly appeared behind Walrein which surprised Blane. Dewott quickly sunk the blade into Walrein only to find that its opponent disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Dewott quick aqua jet now!" Morgan yelled. Dewott did what Morgan had requested, so Dewott surrounded itself in a torrent of water. Dewott did get confused as it couldn't see a target to hit.

Suddenly Walrein appeared and Dewott charged at its opponent at full speed. Dewott was just about to hit Walrein until it puffed into smoke once again. Leaving Dewott very confused he looked back at Morgan who breaking into a cold sweat. She was shaking from anticipation or nervousness even she couldn't tell.

"How!?... How!? Just how am I supposed to beat this! Where is that damn thing!" Morgan thought.

"Walrein end this now with dark pulse!" Blane yelled. Suddenly multiple Walrein appeared on the battlefield surrounding Dewott. They all simultaneously fired strings of dark pulses creating a massive explosion that left a thick black cloud of smoke that floated over the battlefield.

The smoke quickly cleared and all that was left was Dewott completely out cold. "Dewott is unable to battle! The winner is Blane and Walrein!" Justin yelled

"Damn it! What the hell is going on!? How!? How!? Just how!?" Morgan thought. "Lucario come on out now!" Morgan commanded.

The bipedal fighting pokemon came out and gave Morgan a thumbs up. Morgan could feel tears begin to form, but she didn't know why. What she saw was her cute little Riolu trying to act brave and proud, but now Riolu was all grown up. Morgan felt sad as she didn't remember Riolu evolving into a mature Lucario. She grew proud at the pokemon that stood before her.

Lucario's eyes glowed blue as Morgan's mind was flooded with Lucario's new move set. Instead of power up punch he had close combat, and instead of rock tomb he had aura sphere. Then something amazing happened Morgan could feel as if she was connected to Lucario in some way or form. For some reason Morgan see out of Lucario's eyes. She could feel his body as if it was her own. The two of them were in sync like they shared the same body.

"Lucario use bone rush! variation 1 now!" Morgan yelled. Lucario pooled energy into its hands and formed a bone shaped bow staff in its hands. Lucario ran at Walrein and swung its bow staff only to find that Walrein had disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Suddenly Lucario blasted an aura sphere at Blane's feet. Morgan heard a grunt of pain which sounded human. Lucario jumped back in front of Morgan.

"Lucario what are you doing!? We're not supposed to attack people!" Morgan yelled as she felt Lucario and her fall out of sync.

Suddenly Walrein started to become distorted and deformed. Smoke appeared around it as it's entire body began to look like some sort of glitch. Morgan could hear static as she watched Walrein slowly dissolve and disappear. In front of Blane was a bipedal pokemon. It was black in colour. Its red hair ran from the back of its head down to its ankles.

"What is that thing?..." Morgan wondered.

"I'm impressed young one... you managed to see through my illusion..." The pokemon said.

"What! It can talk!?" Morgan quickly said.

"Well looks like the gig is up Zoroark! Morgan the pokemon you see before you is a very rare pokemon within the Unova region! This pokemon is rarely seen because of its rare ability to create illusions allowing it to hide from opponents! The Walrein you saw was merely an illusion while Zoroark stood before me the entire time!" Blane yelled

"Well then... Lucario use aura sphere now!" Morgan yelled.

Lucario charged up an orb in its hands and quickly launched it at Zoroark. The attack came in closer and closer it was just about to hit until Zoroark simply smacked the attack away with aerial ace. It let out a mocking laugh and smirked at Morgan.

"Young one! Now you know of my true form! How do you know if this is an illusion or not!" Zoroark said.

"Let's finish this with dark pulse now!" Blane yelled. Zoroark smirked as a huge cloud of black fog filled the entire room.

Morgan couldn't see a thing she couldn't even here a sound until she heard the sound of clashing metal. She could see tiny sparks within the fog. She then heard a thud everything was quiet again.

The fog was quickly whisked away to reveal Zoroark standing above Lucario. Lucario was knocked out cold he was completely unconscious. Morgan fell to her knees as her entire team was completely swept away by one pokemon.

Blane walked over to Morgan and held out his hand. Morgan grasped Blane's warm but callus hand. She was quickly lifted up by Blane. Morgan was on her feet again she stared up at Blane who had a massive smile on his face.

"Don't worry about your loss too much Morgan! I've been a trainer for a very long time!" Blane said.

"But I was completely destroyed by your Zoroark... and I gave it everything I had..." Morgan said

"Don't worry that's why Master Justin will train you!" Blane said

"I guess you're right... but its been awhile since I've lost..." Morgan mumbled

"Hey look this is where your training begins! Now that you know how strong you really are! You can now work up to where you want to be! I'll start preparing our food for our next meal so I'll see ya in a bit ok!" Blane said as he walked out of the room.

 **Author Notes: Hey there guys I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought as well the next few chapters will be entirely from Morgan and Justin's points of view. This will be what you could call the training montage arc!**

 **So tell me what you guys currently think of Morgan's situation? Or you can give me your thoughts on the entire chapter that'd be great as well!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: Just to let you guys know I may be pushing the limits of the "T" for teen rating. As my beta told me this might be considered "M" by some people. So you have been warned.**

Justin sat there watching he's always been watching. There he saw his sister training she was getting ready for the league. It had been a whole moth since Morgan had been at his house and he couldn't be happier he finally had the void in within reach. Earlier in the week Justin found out that Elizabeth had died to mysterious circumstances and he couldn't be happier. Justin now had 2 out of the five keys in his hand. Of course digging through her dead body was a bit messy he got the job done.

Toroka had walked into the room as she asked a few questions "Master do you thinks it's wise to keep such an unstable creature in your household?" Toroka asked as she pointed at Morgan through the monitor.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you Toroka?" Justin said.

"Error can you repeat the question?" Toroka asked.

"Nevermind Toroka... but I'm extremely pleased with the progress she's been making... in her battling skills... once the void clouds her mind we'll be able to get her to work for us!" Justin smiled.

Toroka noticed the massive smirk on Justin's face. Just from his presence she could feel his black flame forming. "Justin do you think it's wise to draw out her aura the fast way?" Toroka asked

"It's the fastest way to draw out the void." Justin sternly said.

"But why are you using the power of lust to draw it out?" Toroka asked.

"Because its the easiest of the 7 deadly sins for me to draw out. Please Toroka can you summon Blane here I need to talk with him." Justin said

"Of course master..." Toroka said as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Blane walked into Justin's living quarters. There Justin was laughing, he was actually laughing. This creeped Blane out as Justin only laughs if he's onto something big.

"Blane... It's time follow me!" Justin said as he walked over to his book shelf. He pulled down one of the books to reveal a secret passageway.

"You know how cliche that is Master Justin!" Blane said.

"I know right! So I did it for fun! Anyway follow me Blane I have something to show you!" Justin said.

Blane followed Justin down the passageway. The passageway was dark, damp, and cold. Blane could see his own breath in front of him. With each breath he could feel the fresh frost cling to the flesh inside of his lungs. There was a thick layer of ice that ran down the walls, but strangely there were glyphs carved into the ice, glyphs that Blane didn't recognize.

"Uh Master Justin what is this place?" Blane asked.

Justin formed a small black flame in his hand as he reached down to a frosty door handle. Warm steam filled the passage way blocking Blane's vision entirely. A big gust of rushed past Blane pushing him back a little. He suddenly felt Justin grab him by the arm in which he pull him into a very large room.

Blane looked around the room was unlike anything he'd seen before in Justin's house. It looked as if magic and science were combined into one. There were massive glyphs on the floor with large machines surrounding them. Blane took a look at the middle of the room there were large glass tanks containing something. Blane took a closer looked only to see that there people inside of the tanks. Justin waltzed down to the glass tanks which Blane had followed.

"Master... what is this... why are there women inside of these tanks?" Blane asked

"Hee hee... I love seeing powerful women suffer! But don't be fooled as these aren't people they're actually pokemon..." Justin said.

Justin walked over to a tank containing a girl with long blonde hair. She wore an extravagant purple and pink dress that was absolutely covered with pink jewels. There also happened to be a mysterious pink mist flowing out from her body. Her skin was tattered by cut marks which Justin took pride in.

Justin opened up the tank and threw the girl on the floor. He kneeled down and picked up her by her hair. She winced in pain from Justin'n yanking on her hair. He smirked as their eyes met. He only saw determination in the girl's eyes which filled him with a passionate anger.

"Wide awake I see... Cresselia" Justin said.

"You'll never get away with this black flame cultist!" Cresselia yelled in Justin's face.

"You know you can join my cost and this suffering could end! All of it! Imagine it no more stabbing... no more hair pulling... no more skin pealing... no more bone breaking!" Justin smirked.

"I'd... I'd never join... join you... I'd never join you and go against Arceus! It'd hurt more to betray my creator than your silly torture!" Cresselia yelled.

"You still say that even though they're here! Those three are in the same situation you're in! You really think you can get out by yourself! Don't make me laugh you bitch!" Justin yelled as he forcibly turned Cresselia's head.

There Cresselia tried to look down but Justin forced her to look forward. There Cresselia saw Dialga, Palkia and Girintina all turned into humans. They were abused and broken she couldn't get to them anymore. Justin had broken their spirits. They had it much worse than she ever did. For her the torture was occasional, but for the three of them it was day in and day out for countless years. Every single damn day of getting burned by black flames, getting stabbed, getting abused sexually. Justin was relentless with his torture.

"Darkrai! I know he's still out there! He's going to get you I know it!" Cresselia yelled.

"Ha whahahaha! You really think I'm scared of your brother Darkrai! Don't make me laugh he's nothing compared to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina! Those guys only took myself, Blane and a few of my other admins! Darkrai will be a piece of cake!" Justin laughed

Justin threw Cresselia back into her tank, but just before he closed the tank he took a red hot knife and dug it into her raw back making her scream in absolute horror. He walked over to Giratina's tank and opened it up. He threw the poor girl at Blane's feet. Justin had to admit that Giratinia looked cute as a girl. Her short blonde hair combined with her lean body made for a perfect match.

Justin tilted Giratina's head up. Justin's hand became surrounded in a shadowy like aura. He plunged his hand into Giratina's chest. Her eyes opened wide from the pain that shot through her entire body. It felt as if someone was digging around inside her trying to find something. She felt Justin grip her heart as he begun to pull it out.

Justin pulled out a smokey grey crystal ball that glistened in the light. Giratina's breathing was heavy as she feared for what Justin had pulled out of her. She tried to say something but the words got caught in her throat.

Justin handed Blane the crystal. "Here this is Giratina's crystal ball. It functions like a pokeball and it will give you authority over her. Arcesus designed these crystal balls to be a mutual agreement between legendaries and humans, but it can be used for forced slavery as well! If she ever steps out of line you can kill her by imparting your black flame into that crystal ball!" Justin said.

"Wait... you're giving me Giratina why?" Blane asked.

"Not giving, don't get the wrong idea Blane! I'm letting you barrow Giratina cause I need you to go and capture all the legendaries native to Unova! Use her as a last resort as using a legendary of her strength will drain your aura very fast! Don't fail me like Elizabeth did!" Justin yelled.

Blane kneeled down. "Of course master I won't fail you!"

"Good! Now take haste quickly!" Justin said.

Meanwhile Morgan was with her pokemon training for the league. Training was going sort of well, actually it was going horrible. The new pokemon that Justin gave her just didn't fit into the team.

Morgan kneeled down to her little dragon type. "Hey Drantini... WOULD YOU STOP POSING AFTER EVERY SINGLE ATTACK!" Morgan yelled

Drantini puffed and looked away from Morgan. With a flick of its tail it flung up dirt into Morgan's face.

"How dare you Drantini! Just because you're a dragon type doesn't mean you're instantly stronger than everyone! I'd like to see you try and fight a jigglypuff! Fine you want to prove how strong you are! How about you fight Dewott?" Morgan yelled.

Drantini looked up and over at Dewott who had his arms crossed. Drantini had only heard stories of how strong Dewott was from Lucario. Drantini agreed on a battle against Dewott.

Morgan kneeled down to meet Dewott eye to eye. "Hey Dewott can you pretend to be a wild pokemon? I need to train Drantini." Morgan said

Dewott gave Morgan a thumbs up. He jumped over to one side of the battlefield. Drantini jumped over to the other end as Morgan got behind him.

"Alright Drantini! Are you ready for a fight!" Morgan said.

Morgan heard a the door open she looked back to see Fria walking in. Fria walked to the opposite end of the field. Her ice cold stare pierced Morgan's soul. Fria reached down pulled out pokeball and threw it onto the field.

"Froslass come on out! Morgan, Master Justin suggested that I should help train you. Just warning you I'm kind of relentless on the battlefield!" Fria cheerfully said.

"Ok... hey everyone gather round we're all going to battle Fria!" Morgan said. All of her pokemon that happened to be out of their pokeballs at the time gathered around her. "Ok look here guys this trainer is probably very strong so I want you guys to be on your A game!"

Morgan's pokemon all gave her a solid nod of determination. Morgan stood on her end of the battlefield she didn't expect to win this battle, but she was going to try, she was going to try even harder then when she went up against Blane.

"Alright Dewott come on out!" Morgan yelled

Dewott landed on the field and gave Froslass and evil glare. Dewott's grin grew wider and wider, but it quickly disappeared. Fria looked across at Morgan who also had a massive grin that stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Dewott use-" Morgan said but she was quickly cut off.

Froslass charged at Dewott with a shadowy orb of energy in its hands. Froslass quickly launched the ball underneath Dewott sending it flying up into the air. Fria snapped her fingers as Froslass' eyes gained a slight blue glow. Dewott was quickly yanked to the ground sending rocks and debris everywhere.

"Dewott get u-" Morgan said but she was quickly cut off.

"Froslass make that Dewott suffer slam it on the ground again with psychic!" Fria commanded.

Dewott's frail body was slowly picked up and thrown into the ground. Dewott felt the breaking bones in his spine as blood started trickling out of his mouth. The pain was unbearable as every time Dewott was thrown into the ground Froslass' psychic grip grew even stronger.

"Finish this now Froslass!" Fria yelled

Dewott was thrown into the ground one more time sending tremors through the entire stadium. Morgan could hear Dewott cry for help it was weak and helpless. It was as if Morgan could feel a knife had stabbed her through the heart hearing her friend in so much pain. Dewott was quickly thrown in front of Morgan he was completely out for the battle.

"Dewott return..." Morgan said

"Look here Morgan you take to long to decide what to do! Rely on your aura and instincts to take you through a battle!" Fria yelled

"I am using my instincts!" Morgan yelled

"The use your aura!" Fria yelled

"But I don't know how to use my aura yet... I know I've been at it for a month, but I just can't figure out what Justin wants me to do..." Morgan said

Suddenly Justin walked in on their conversation. He looked at the wrecked battlefield he sighed at the mess he was going to have to clean up. Justin called in one of his servants to take Morgan's Dewott to the Atrium of Arogya for a quick heal.

"Well Morgan its time for your aura training." Justin said as he smirked.

"What!? Already!?" Morgan said as she looked at the time. "Hey isn't it a bit too early its still morning we usually do it at night..." She blushed.

"Your progress has been slower than satisfactory so I'm going to only train you in the ways of aura for now." Justin said

"But... all I want to do is battle!" Morgan quickly said

"Do you want to beat Blane or Fria or even win the league?" Justin asked

"Well yeah... but... I... just... don't... like... aura... training..." Morgan quietly said as she let out another blush.

"It's the only way you're going to even have a chance against them! All of my caretakers and a few of my servants are proficient in the use of aura! If you really want to beat them you're only hope is to master aura in the short time you have!" Justin said

"Ok... fine..." Morgan said

In Justin's room.

Morgan was pinned down on the floor as she stared up into Justin's scary eyes. He kneeled down and slowly ran his lips up Morgan's neck making her squeal. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. She smelled nice as he took in a big whiff of her sweet scent.

"See you're enjoying it..." Justin whispered into Morgan's ear. Justin ran his hand up Morgan's leg as she began to shudder. "Open your eyes Morgan... let me see those amber eyes of yours..."

Morgan slowly opened her eyes as she looked down and saw her brother slowly running his tongue up her stomach. Justin gave her a seductive stare as he continued up her body and he eventually reached her ear. Just slowly nibbled at Morgan's ear making her squeak.

Morgan's breathing became heavy. Although Justin said that this was the fastest way to unlock her aura she'd been at this kind of interaction for a month with no results. Morgan's eyes opened up wide as she felt Justin slowly force his hands down Morgan's pants. She quickly pulled Justin's hand out.

"Justin no matter how many times we do this it just feel wrong..." Morgan said

"Morgan all you have to do is submit." Justin said as he grinned.

Fria, Toroka and Blane were all walking through the hall when they passed by Justin's room. They knew that Justin was trying to unlock Morgan's aura through the power of lust, but they didn't expect to hear so many moans coming from the door. They could barely make out the lines of conversation, but it was extremely clear what Morgan and Justin were doing together.

Fria Toroka and Blane all put their ears to the door only to be shocked by what they heard on the other side.

"Justin no! Please put the knife away!" Morgan screeched.

"You know you want it!" Justin yelled.

The three of them all looked at each other. They all looked at the door and said in unison "What the hell is master Justin doing tainting poor Morgan's mind!"

The three of them had all grown quite close to Morgan for their own individual reasons. Blane finally had another person to appreciate his cooking, Fria had someone to talk to that wasn't a total grouch, and Toroka had someone to take Fria away from her. Morgan was finally fitting into the entire group, but what scared them was what Justin planned to do with her. They all knew that she was the vessel for the void, and that Justin planned on extracting it from her. What they feared the most is that Morgan might join the Black Flame Clan tainting her heart and mind forever in the end killing her.

Suddenly the door opened up wide and the three of them all had fear strike their hearts. Morgan walked out she was covered in claw marks and cuts. Her face had a big bruise on it and her eyes were filled with stinging tears. She slowly walked down the hallway and didn't look back.

Justin peaked his head out of the room "What is slavery not your preferred style!? It was Elizabeth's I thought you might like it! Hey Morgan come back here we're not done yet!" Justin yelled.

Justin looked up at his caretakers "Oh hey guys what's up! So uh Blane when are you going to start cooking lunch?"

"Soon master... but do you think that this is really necessary to bring out the void? Can you not see that you're tearing apart your relationship with Morgan?" Blane said

Justin's body erupted into a pillar of black fire. He gave Blane, Toroka and Fria a deadly stare. Justin slammed the wall next to him. His eyes glowed a blue colour as he picked up Blane and threw him against the wall.

"Don't ever question my ways Blane! Or I will kill you! I will have the void no matter what it takes you got that! Do you really think I give a single fuck about my relationship with Morgan right now! Why haven't you started your mission yet Blane! I said go and find the Unova legendaries and bring them here!" Justin yelled

"Master stop you're going to kill him!" Toroka yelled.

"Master please I'm sure Blane has his reasons!" Fria pleaded.

With the flick of his wrist Justin sent a wave of black fire into Toroka and Fria. The two of them screamed in horror as they could feel the severe burns left by their master. They looked up at Blane who had blood trickling down his mouth and onto Justin's sleeves.

"You two start preparing dinner for Morgan! I also ban you two from the Atrium of Arogya! You should know your place in this household don't you ever talk back to me again!" Justin yelled as he dropped Blane.

"Remember this... I fucking hate being looked down on..." Justin said as he started to walk away.

Blane crawled over to Toroka and Fria. Their eyes were filled with tears of pain and suffering. Blane could only imagine how bad their burns were as he'd never been brunt by black fire before. He looked up at Fria who was desperately trying to heal herself with her aura.

"The... the... pain it won't ease up... no matter how much aura I pour into it..." Fria cried.

"Error this does not compute... error... error... error..." Toroka cried.

Blane pulled out a vile of glowing liquid. "Here Fria, Toroka put out your arms I have some water from the Atrium of Arogya it'll help ease the pain" Blane said.

Toroka and Fria quickly put out their arms as Blane began to pour the healing water over their burns. The tears both of them released were tears of joy and comfort as they felt their flesh healing slightly. Blane had quickly used up the last drop of the vile. Toroka and Fria quickly winced as the pain quickly grew back.

"Blane it still hurts so much..." Fria whimpered

"You have to soak in the water for the full effects... The water I poured on you will help speed up the healing process... but it won't stop the constant pain... Sometimes our master is seriously unstable..." Blane said

The three of them almost gagged at the smell of burning flesh that was wafting through the hall. They heard several screams of pain presumably from grunts that got in Justin's way or pissed him off with failed reports.

"But why would Master Justin have an outburst like this... he hasn't had one since he lost to the kanto champion Ash Ketchum... and that was several years ago..." Fria said

"This doesn't compute Fria..." Toroka said

"Justin told me that he's been a little on edge since he's been having trouble unlocking the void and Morgan's aura... We all know how much Justin hates losing..." Blane said

Morgan sat down at the table waiting for lunch. Her heart felt heavy, she felt abused. She felt as if she's being taken advantage of, but Justin had done so much for her. She didn't know why the sudden shift of behavior in her brother.

Morgan saw Fria walk over with her lunch in hand. Fria placed the food in front of Morgan. Fria noticed that Morgan's eyes seemed blank, they were empty almost as if she had lost hope. Fria couldn't help but notice the large amount of dark aura that was leaking out of Morgan.

"Uh... so Morgan... how are you today?... How'd your aura training go today?..." Fria asked

Morgan took a bite of her food without answering Fria although Morgan did give Fria a surprising glare. Her face was full of anger. This wasn't the Morgan that Fria knew.

Fria looked up to see Justin walk in. She quickly bowed and got out of his way. Justin walked over to Morgan and sat at the opposite side of the table. Justin tried to spark up a conversation, but Morgan just ignored him.

"Hey Morgan!" Justin said. Morgan just looked down, she didn't pay any attention to her brother.

Justin got and walked around to the other side of the table. He put his hand on Morgan's shoulder to find her shaking. He saw tears fall onto the table as they quickly soaked the surface. Morgan turned around to face her brother eye to eye.

A massive shadowy hand shot out of Morgan's back. It clutched onto Justin's neck as it threw him at a wall. A thick black mist surrounded Morgan as she slowly walked towards Justin.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. She could feel burning tears fall down her face. Her vision was blurry and her mind was unstable. Black mist formed around her as she began to drag her arms across the ground as if they were shackles.

Justin looked up he saw a grin, a grin of madness and despair. Morgan laughed and heaved as the void twisted and begun to taint her mind. Morgan tilted her head and ran at Justin pinning him against a wall with dark shadowy hands.

"ha hee hee hee ha heee ehhehehe! J... u... s... t... i... n... I CAN'T WAIT TO TASTE YOUR BLODD!" Morgan yelled. A deep black mist hovered over the floor as it began to leak out of Morgan.

Justin's body erupted into a pillar of black fire obliterating Morgan's shadowy hands. He lifted up his hands and clutched onto Morgan with a psychic grip.

"Submit!" Justin yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Morgan yelled as she cried for help. Tears fell from her face dripping down her tattered body. The mist was slowly starting to disappear as she was starting to lose consciousness from Justin's tight grip.

"Justin... please... please... please... please... please... let go please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please..." Morgan whimpered. Her shadowy hands slowly slinked back into her body as the mist completely stopped.

Justin dropped his sister and spat at the ground. "Morgan training starts first thing in the morning until you learn how to submit!"

 **Author Notes: So what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts on Justin since this chapter was basically a chapter for his development as a character.**

 **Well that's it for now! The next chapter isn't going to come out for awhile I'm going on vacation! Just a break with my girlfriend I honestly can't wait to have a break from everything! So I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

"Morgan are you ready?"

"I guess so..." Morgan whispered

"What's wrong?..."

"Nothing..." Morgan said

"You know you can tell me anything... we do share the same body... you've made significant progress... you've become strong much stronger..."

"I... know..." Morgan said. Morgan put on her clothes and walked out of her room. This was a mundane task that she had to every single day. Day in and out first was aura training, then battle training. It was the norm for her now.

Several servants bowed in respect for Morgan. They all cowered in fear in Morgan's dark presence. Her eyes were blank voids of emotion. Somewhere in the time she had spent with her brother she stopped caring about her emotions. Maybe it was her mind protecting her from further harm, but there was this ever lingering feeling of loss that always stuck around.

Although having her aura brought out in the most exciting way was fun for her. She came to love aura training with her brother. The thrill that she got from the large amounts of aura being unleashed into her body was unlike anything she felt before. In due time Morgan came to crave the training from her brother, she came adore it.

"I don't know when it happened... all I remember is being happy once... but I can't remember the last months or was it days... all I know now is that I'm an admin of the Black Flame Clan... I'm a respected member within the group on near equal authority of my brother." Morgan thought

"But isn't this so much better than being happy?"

"Yes... much better... I love seeing people fear me as I burn them with my fire! Their screams of terror, their screams of mercy, their cries for help... it fills me with absolute joy! I love licking the tears that fall down their face!" Morgan yelled

"Well it might be time to run your reports Morgan... go on see attend to your brother..."

"Yes that might be the optimal choice..." Morgan smirked. She walked down the hall eyes down. The halls were quiet just how she liked it. She made her way to Justin's office where she normally worked unless she went out for small missions.

There Justin was sitting in his chair going through mountains of paper work. Justin looked back at Morgan and invited her in. The office was quite spacious as it had a massive monitor on the wall displaying a detailed map of Unova and Kalos.

A grunt walked in through the door, he walked up to Morgan. "Mistress Morgan, um... the report on trying to capture Victini is not going too well... her trainer is just too strong..."

"Another failed report huh?... give me that report!" Morgan yelled

"Oh of course..." the grunt said as he started to tremble. He handed the report to Morgan and waited for patiently for her feedback.

"ALL YOU USELSS GRUNTS HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN!" Morgan yelled. She grabbed onto the grunt's neck as her hand erupted into a orb of black fire. Morgan threw the grunt on the ground disappointed that she burt a hole through his neck too quickly. She didn't even get to hear him scream.

A soft hiss could be heard from the grunt's throat as his eyes slowly rolled back from the pain. Soon the flames quickly engulfed his body leaving a pile of smoldering flesh. The scent was pleasant to Morgan as the scent of burning flesh quickly wafted around the room.

"Damn... I wanted to hear you scream... I wanted to hear you beg for mercy... I lick the tears of pain dribbling down your face... but unfortunately you died to fast..." Morgan smirked.

"Morgan if you keep killing off my grunts I won't have any disposable forces left!" Justin laughed "Anyway I need you to go check up on Toroka, she's in Mineral Valley overseeing the shipment of our Aggronium supplies. I just need a check up report nothing big leave as soon as you can."

"Understood, I'll being leaving right away..." Morgan said.

Morgan headed down to the battlefield, to see her pokemon one of the few things that made her happy without killing. There she saw her entire team just going through their regular exercises the entire battlefield reeked of sweat and bio. She sent her team off to the bath while she started to prepare her things for her mission.

It took awhile for her pokemon to finish up their bath, but they got out eventually. Morgan returned them all as she headed out to the launch path to leave Justin's house. It had been awhile since Morgan saw the outside world. She admired the ocean view as she walked out of Justin's house. The soft ocean breeze felt nice on her skin. The sun was something she hasn't seen in months and it was a glorious moment for her.

There Fria stood with her head down as Morgan climbed into the plane that would take her to Mineral Valley. The plane ride was slow and quiet. Morgan remembered a time when she used to talk with Fria for hours on end. That all stopped when Fria saw Morgan kill her first grunt. Back then Morgan tried to talk with Fria again, but she only saw Morgan as a monster from that point on.

"Hey Mistress Morgan its time to wake up..." Fria said

"Morgan wake up..."

Morgan slowly opened up her eyes as she saw Fria standing above her. She looked out her window to see that they were at the base placed in Mineral Valley. She got up and walked out of the plane she thanked Fria for the ride. She hopped down and walked into the base.

The base was quite different from her brother's house. The outsides was a rotting abandoned barn that was barley standing. Morgan felt her aura powers being suppressed as she walked near the barn. She found the secret passageway that her brother loved so much. She jumped down to find herself in a metal hallway that had a surprisingly cool breeze.

Morgan eventually found her way to the main laboratory. There she saw Toroka updating reports frantically. Toroka turned her head and saw Morgan standing there. Her eyes just opened wide as she bowed in respect.

"Oh... Mistress Morgan... I'm sorry that this base is such a mess! I didn't have time to clean it up... I... uh..." Toroka stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm just here to check up on the Aggronium shipment reports" Morgan said.

"Well... um... about that... you see the International Police have been getting in our way... They've recruited a very strong member that we're all having trouble dealing with... We actually haven't been able to get any Aggronium into main base at all..." Toroka quickly said.

"Alright I'll file a report on this new member, tell me his name and what his ace pokemon is." Morgan calmly said

"His name is Sidney Nevirmoor... He uses a Toxicroak as his lead pokemon and his ace pokemon is a mega Salamance..." Toroka explained

"Sidney Nevirmoor... where have I heard that name before... I can't put my finger on it..." Morgan thought. "Alright Toroka I'll have to contact Justin to see what our next move is..."

"Ok..." Toroka nervously said

Morgan walked away she found a small area on the floor to meditate. She kneeled down and summoned a ring of black fire around her. Her entire body began to glow a soft blue hue until she erupted into a storm of black mist.

" _Justin?..._ " Morgan asked

" _Yes Morgan I'm here._ " Justin said

" _The shortage on Aggronium has finally been explained... Toroka's team is incompetent when it comes to dealing with the International Police. Apparently her team is having trouble dealing with a new member. His name is Sidney Nevirmoor._ " Morgan explained

" _I see... well Morgan... I want you to take over the next shipment of Aggronium tonight. This shipment is huge so we cannot miss this one._ " Justin said sternly

" _Got it... I'll formulate the plan I won't fail you brother..._ " Morgan said

" _Oh one more thing! If you see agent Ice I want you to kill him. He's become irrelevant to our plans..._ " Justin said

" _Ok I'll do that no problem._ " Morgan said

At Cherry's house Penelope stared into Drake's electric blue eyes. They were filled with passion and love, she remembered why she loved him why she fell in love in the first place.

"I-I'm gonna put it in is that ok?" Drake asked

"Please just hurry up..." Penelope begged

"Alright I'm going in..." Drake softly said

"Ouch... its hot so hot..." Penelope squealed

"This was a bad idea sorry I suck at baking... the pan is always conducting the heat from my fire... I'm so sorry..." Drake said as he rubbed that back of his head.

"It's fine we'll try this another time... We'll just let Cherry cook this meal again. I feel really bad for making her cook though" Penelope said

"Oh I don't mind! I always cook for my family plus you guys are practically family now!" Cherry said as she walked in. "Plus you guys always burn the food, even when you try to make cereal!" she laughed

"Ha ha ha I guess you're right like usual!" Penelope and Drake both said in unison.

Sidney and Scarlet were sitting together discussing on their plans tonight. Their situation had gotten quite precarious ever since the obsidian pillar incident. Black Flame Clan activity had basically sky rocketed ever since. They have had to stop multiple shipments as well as travel around the world to stop their operations.

"Sidney our spies have confirmed a huge shipment of Aggronium for tonight. Just like usual we stop the truck we stop the shipment. Slowing their gain in money eventually stopping their funds." Scarlet said

"Hopefully they bring a challenge this time! I'm sick of beating that girl Toroka and her grunts." Sidney mocked

"Even I have to admit... that she's been getting sloppy with her execution." Scarlet said

The two of them looked over to see Cherry with a tray with their food on it. She lay the food in front of Sidney and Scarlet like usual. Just before Cherry was about to leave the room Sidney spoke up.

"Hey Cherry!" Sidney said

"Um... yes... Sidney..." Cherry quietly said

"You look great today!" Sidney said

"Oh my... um... thanks..." Cherry said as he face became completely red. She quickly scurried out of the door.

"Really... Sidney... you know that pointless flirting will get you no where..." Scarlet said as she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Relax I'm just having a little fun! Plus she really need the boost of confidence so it's fine!" Sidney said

"Honestly you're so hopeless... geez..." Scarlet said as she got up and walked out of the room.

In the kitchen Cherry was preparing some tea for everyone. She looked over and saw Dark standing there, she quickly jumped back and yelled.

"Geez Dark... please don't scare me like that!" Cherry stuttered

"Sorry I was just here to check up on you..." Dark said

"I know you...what's your real reason?..." Cherry asked

"It's nothing nevermind..." Dark said as he walked out of the room blushing

Later that night Scarlet, Sidney and along with a large group of International Police members. They all waited in hiding, they were all waiting for the Aggronium shipment truck that was going to arrive. With the help of aura readers they were able to listen into the aura messages from the Black Flame Clan members. It was confirmed that they were taking this route for the shipment.

It had been over 10 hours of constant waiting and nothing was coming up. Scarlet and Sidney were persistent they were still wide awake as they continued waiting. Scarlet could feel a large source of aura approaching as she lights on the road.

"Sidney that's the truck..." Scarlet whispered

"When do you want me to attack?" Sidney asked

"Now!" Scarlet yelled

Suddenly everyone came out of hiding and threw out their pokemon. An array of fire type pokemon were released from their pokeballs. Every member of the International Police engulfed the truck with powerful flamethrowers. The truck's metal became white hot, until the entire thing exploded.

A huge cloud of black smoke quickly engulfed the entire area blocking everyone's sight. Sidney and Scarlet heard screams of horror from their team members.

"What's wrong someone report!" Scarlet yelled

The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal girl which Sidney recognized. She had amber eyes that sparkled in the moon light, bright red hair and a soft look that no one could forget.

"Morgan?..." Sidney said

"Sidney Nevirmoor we meet at last! I've been dying to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Morgan yelled "Oh and sorry about turning all of your comrades into obsidian statues!" Morgan's grin grew large as she licked her lips.

Scarlet looked around as she saw all the tiny statues of obsidian. They were the remains of her comrades people that she had known for years, they were gone just like that.

Morgan's hands erupted into orbs of black fire. Her black fire was clearly refined and mastered. Scarlet looked at Morgan in fear as she could the near bottomless amount of power she held.

"Morgan... you're part of the black flame clan!?... I thought you were a good person..." Sidney said

"I'm sorry but I believe this is the first time we've met!" Morgan said confidently

"You don't remember me?..." Sidney said

"I think I'd remember someone as handsome as you... but unfortunately I don't know you besides your reputation in my clan!" Morgan said

"Scarlet something's wrong... I know this girl... her name is Morgan Monty and she's just a regular trainer... her and I traveled together for bit of time... can you give me an aura read on her?" Sidney asked

"Sorry I can't do that... her overwhelming aura is completely blocking me off... Hey Morgan where is the shipment truck!? Aggronium doesn't conduct heat so it can't be destroyed in that manner! Where is the real truck!" Scarlet quickly yelled

"If you can defeat me in battle I'll tell you its current location! Don't even think about aura tracking the truck since its being controlled by remote!" Morgan said

"Sidney she's right... I can't feel Toroka's aura anywhere... the only way out of this might be through battle..." Scarlet said

"Fine... Scarlet... I'll fight..." Sidney said

"Good Altaria come on out!" Scarlet yelled

"Ok come on out Salamance!" Sidney yelled

The two mighty dragon types let out a roar that showed their passion for battle. Altaria flew around the forest showing off its incredible speed while Salamance showed off its incredible power by letting out a battle cry.

"Chesnaught come on out!" Morgan yelled. A pokemon with large arms and what seemed to be a shell on its back came out. Chesnaught crossed its arms. He looked back at Morgan and gave her a nod of determination.

"Ok Salamance use flamethrower now!" Sidney yelled

"Quick Altaria use moon blast!" Scarlet yelled

The two dragons charged up their attacks. The two attacks fused into a multi coloured beam that melted the ground beneath it. Chesnaught didn't even hesitate at the combined attack that quickly approached it.

"Spiky shield now!" Morgan commanded. Chesnaught summoned a large green disc covered with small spikes. The disc acted as a shield that completely nullified the fusion attack.

"Alright Chesnaught quick use vine whip now!" Morgan yelled. Chesnaught sent out vines from its back. The vines quickly wrapped their way around Salamance and Altaria. Chesnaught lifted them both up into the air slamming them into the ground.

"Now wood hammer!" Morgan yelled. Chesnaught's arm became surrounded with a transparent green log. With all of his might Chesnaught jumped up sending debris everywhere. Chesnaught's arm came down onto Altaria and Salamance making tremors shoot through the earth. The two dragons could hear their bones breaking from the intense pressure.

Morgan tilted her head as she began to feel something incredible. A malicious grin spread across Morgan's face her arms dragged down like shackles. Morgan bit her lip as she throughly enjoyed the taste of her own blood.

"Sidney! This person is strong we can't hold back!" Scarlet yelled

"Fine... Morgan I don't what's happened to you but... I have to defeat you today!" Sidney yelled

A surge of energy started to flow through Scarlet and Sidney's bodies. White flames began to form around their eyes. Suddenly Salamance's skin changed into a jet black colour same with Altaria.

"Oh... hee... hee... dragon force huh... that technique is worthless!" Morgan laughed

"Salamance fly up and use flamethrower now!" Sidney commanded

"Quick Altaria fire off multiple moon blasts!" Scarlet commanded

Salamance created a gust of air from its speed as it flew up into the air. Flames that melted the ground shot towards Chesnaught. Chesnaught got ready to take that attack, he looked back at Morgan who had the widest grin he'd seen yet.

"Chesnaught block it with wood hammer!" Morgan yelled. Chesnaught charged up wood hammer in both of its arms. With all of his might Chesnaught plunged his arm into the attack sending excruciating pain through its entire body.

Altaria flew in fast it came face to face with Chesnaught as it fired multiple pink orbs at Chesnaught making a massive explosion. Chesnaught was sent flying it skid across the ground behind Morgan letting out a cry of pain. Chesnaught struggled to stand from the attack.

"Chesnaught get back up and use your spiky shield variation 1 now!" Morgan commanded. Chesnaught nodded as it summoned its shield. Chesnaught let out a smirk as it could feel large amounts of energy pour into its body.

Chesnaught charged at the two dragons. It raised its shield and rammed that thing right into Altaria making it scream in pain. Vines shot out of its body grabbing Salamance throwing it into Altaria. Chesnaught quickly jumped up and slammed its shield right into the two dragons.

Salamance and Altaria coughed up blood at the same time. Their blood pleased Morgan and Chesnaught as they begun to laugh mockingly. Morgan chewed on her thumb from she squealed in pleasure from the pain in her thumb.

"Kill them now throw your spiky shield at them!" Morgan commanded. Chesnaught smirked as it whipped its arm sending the shield at them with incredible speed. Altaria tired to stop the attack but to no avail, everything she tried was nullified by the attack.

The shield hit the two dragons right in the torso sending blood up and out of their mouths. Salamance and Altaria got up but they were barely standing. They looked back at Sidney and Scarlet who were pretty worn out from using the dragon force. Salamance, Altaria looked forward and were met with powerful wood hammer slamming making a massive explosion.

"Quick one more time!" Morgan yelled.

Chesnaught charged at Salamance and Altaria striking fear in their hearts. "NO!" Sidney and Scarlet yelled

"Quick Sableye use protect!"

A small pokemon that had rubies for eyes jumped down and summoned a large shield. Protect completely nullified Chesnaught's attack leaving Morgan quite annoyed. Morgan bit down on her lip sending blood dripping down her chin.

"Penelope! What are you doing here!?" Sidney asked

"Well Drake and I heard the explosion so we came to check up on you!" Penelope said

"Drake's here!?" Sidney said

"Yeah he got distracted on the way so I went ahead!" Penelope said, she looked forward to see Morgan standing there. "Sidney is that Morgan?"

"Yeah it is... she's part of the Black Flame Clan... I don't know her reason... but she doesn't remember me..." Sidney said

"Morgan! You know who I am right?" Penelope yelled

"Yes I know who you are... you're an insignificant variable in the equation to success! Other than that I have no idea who you are and I don't care who you are! Now get out of my way!" Morgan yelled

Penelope gave Sidney a surprised look of utter shock. "Sidney... what's going on... Morgan doesn't look happy at all... you can only see anger in her eyes..."

"It doesn't matter anymore... she's part of the black flame clan... she has blood on her hands... we have to defeat her..." Sidney said

"HEY GUYS WHAT I MISS!"

"Drake!? Took you long enough!" Penelope yelled

"Oh hey Morgan long time no see! How've you been!" Drake said cheerfully

"Who the hell are you!? I don't have any data on you... but your aura... it's so similar to my brother's..." Morgan said

"Huh... don't you recognize me!? It's me Drake Dragon the strongest trainer in town!" Drake said proudly

"Oh... you're strong are you... let's have a battle then..." Morgan said seductively

"Ok you're on!" Drake yelled

Morgan returned Chesnaught and thanked him for his efforts. She waited for Drake's move on which pokemon he was going to send out.

"Drake are you really going to fight her one on one?" Sidney and Scarlet said

"Yeah of course I am! Why do you ask?" Drake wondered

"She beat us two on one... even when we were using Dragon Force..." Scarlet said

"Come on Drake you have the first move!" Morgan yelled

"Alright then... Charizard let's go!" Drake yelled

Orange flames erupted from Drake's pokeball. A mighty Charizard landed on the ground as it let out a mighty battle cry. Small flames leaked out of Charizard's snout as it took a good look at Morgan.

Morgan smirked as she gripped onto a pokeball on her belt. "Alright Dragonite come on out!"

Dragonite bursted forth, he flexed his muscles to show off a bit. Dragonite took a good look at its opponent and instantly got excited.

"Dragonite use dragon claw now!" Morgan yelled

"Charizard show them what a real dragon claw is!" Drake yelled

Both of them charged up their claws, their claws grew quite large as they charged at each other. One punch after another sent boulders flying everywhere. Gusts of wind and sonic booms were being formed from the constant dragon claws making contact. Charizard jumped back slapping Dragonite with its tail. Dragonite blocked the attack he came in close and gave Charizard a quick uppercut knocking Charizard on his back.

"Charizard quick use shadow claw now!" Drake yelled

Charizard smirked as its claws became surrounded in a shadowy energy. He sunk his hands into the ground sending up thousands of claws up out of the ground. Dragonite desperately tried to dodge the attacks, but one attack after another kept on making contact. Visible cuts could be seen on Dragonite's tattered flesh.

"Dragonite show them what you got! Use extreme speed and dragon rush now!" Morgan commanded.

Dragonite became surrounded in a bright white light. Dragonite began to move at a speed that was too fast to see, all that Drake saw was a yellow blur. Dragonite smashed its head into Charizard's torso sending his opponent back. Dragonite quickly jumped back behind Charizard as it charged up blue flames around its body to form a draconic spirit.

"Unleash all your power in that dragon rush now!" Morgan yelled

"Charizard block it!" Drake yelled

Charizard put up its arms and took in the attack. Charizard yelled in pain as it could feel its bones cracking underneath the pressure from the attack. Although through the pain Charizard felt he held his ground. With all of its might it held onto Dragonite throwing him up into the air.

"Charizard this is our chance use sky drop!" Drake commanded

Charizard flew up fast almost as if he was a rocket. He clutched onto Dragonite's entire body. With all of his might Charizard threw Dragonite at the ground making a large crater. Dragonite lay there in the crater eyes wide open as it could taste the blood leaking into its mouth. Dragonite looked at its legs to see that they were covered in blood.

"Mistress Morgan the mission was a success the Aggronium is at the pick up station!" Toroka said through radio

"Thank you Toroka... I'll be back at the base" Morgan said

"See you there." Toroka said

Morgan looked up at Drake, Sidney, Penelope and Scarlet. She lifted up her head and begun to smile. "This was fun... but I've got to go! The shipment was a success!" Morgan said as she begun to walk away.

"Oh and Scarlet..." Morgan said

"Yes?..." Scarlet said

"I'm the one who killed Drayden... I-I'm the V... O... I... D... I'll be after your key soon

S... c... a... r... l... e... t... hee... hee... hee..." Morgan laughed as a black mist flowed forth from her body.

"Everyone... run now!" Scarlet yelled

 **Author Notes: Bam Cliff hanger sorry... Well anyway what do you think of Morgan's situation now? I'd love to know!**

 **If you guys have any theories about any of the characters I'd love to hear it!**


	22. Chapter 21 The Pyramid of Creation

**Author Notes: Wow I can not believe that this fic is almost over! It has been one hell of a journey now please enjoy this chapter!**

"RUN! Whatever happens do not let that mist touch your skin!" Scarlet yelled.

Sweat was beating down everyone's faces, they had been running for hours, but the mist was fast. Their pokemon had taken them most of the way, but eventually their pokemon were too exhausted to keep on going. Everyone could hear screams of horror, screams of terror, desperate cries for help from people and pokemon alike.

"Scarlet we need to help your men!" Penelope yelled

"That doesn't matter anymore they're gone..." Scarlet said under her breath

"Scarlet... I can't run anymore!" Penelope yelled as she could feel her body giving up on her. It felt as if her lungs were collapsing in on themselves. Her vision began to blur making her eyesight frosty.

"Push through the pain! If you don't you'll die!" Scarlet yelled

"Here Penelope I'll carry you!" Drake yelled. He swept Penelope up into his arms. "There you take a break for now..."

Drake started running again thoughts were racing through his mind. Thoughts of confusion on why Morgan was so different now. Why the expression on her face only showed pure enraging anger.

Inside of the Mist

Morgan was on all fours clawing and scratching at the ground. The tips of her fingers dripped with blood from her constant prying at the tough earth. Her tongue hung loose as her drool slowly dripped onto the earth. Shadowy hands flailed wildly around her entire body. Morgan's laugh was intense almost scary as it echoed through the now deceased forest. Morgan looked around as she saw countless statues of obsidian which filled her heart with absolute joy.

"Morgan it's time to kill that part of you forever..."

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Morgan screamed as blood leaked out of her eyes almost as if they were tears.

"Kill it! Get rid of it! Find that last memory and kill it!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA YES YES YES YES KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT ALL!" Morgan screeched

Morgan saw herself in a town that looked familiar. The sky was clear and sunny, she could see a ferris wheel off in the distance. This memory felt warm, it felt untampered with, it felt nice. Morgan could see herself with someone. Someone much taller than her. That person had silver hair his bright blue eyes were kind. She saw herself eating snacks with that person.

"YES KILL THAT MEMORY M... o... r... g... a... n..."

"Kill it? But why?... It feels so nice... who is this person?..." Morgan asked

"Kill that memory now!"

"Huh... I think his name is D... a... r... k... Dark... Is that his name I can't remember..."

Suddenly Morgan's eyes opened wide she saw a bright blue sky. The light breeze tickled her nose. Morgan could hear the slight rustling of leaves. She heard pidoves singing their songs it was as if Morgan was in tune with nature itself. Morgan sat up, she looked at her surroundings and suddenly saw that she was in a park placed in a city.

"Hey Morgan... looks like you're finally awake my love."

"Dark?" Morgan said quite confused.

"Yes is something the matter?" Dark said as he pulled Morgan up into his arms.

"It's weird I don't remember a thing... can you help me out?" Morgan asked.

"How do you not remember that we're on a date? It's our 5th anniversary too... Nevermind just hold my hand, we can enjoy the rest of our day together..." Dark said.

"Uh... um... ok..." Morgan said. She slowly lifted her hand up to Dark's. His hand felt so soft and warm, this was comforting. Dark's soft smile made her heart flutter as she felt her cheeks rise in temperature.

"Let's go to the amusement park! Bailey, Penelope, Drake and Sidney are already there!" Dark happily said.

"Wow it'll be just like old times! Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Morgan squealed.

Justin stood face to face with his sister inside of a dome of black mist. Her distressed face of pain and suffering stung more than he had expected. He could tell he wasn't looking at his sister anymore, but he was staring at the void.

"So tell me... why did you try to destroy the last piece of Morgan without my approval?" Justin asked

"Why?... I'm the one who owns this body! Now that my host can manipulate her aura! I can finally take over!" the Void yelled

"For being an eternal spirit you really are so simple minded... you cannot destroy memories or what makes a person them... you can only block off memories and experiences... you tried to destroy yourself... why do you think it hurts so much when you try to kill her memories?" Justin asked

"Why you! You are just an insignificant being who is beneath me! I was created by Arceus himself!" the Void yelled

"Wrong! You are nothing, but a mere accident of his creation! An accident that tries so desperately to make something out of nothing!" Justin yelled

"Why you! Ok then tell me why! Why can't I kill those memories!?" the Void yelled

"It's because that's all you are... just an accident of creation trying to make something for yourself... but if you leave Morgan and join my body... We can create a whole new world for us to rule! You won't be trapped by the laws of this world anymore! You can be the ruler you always wanted to be!" Justin yelled

"Why should I leave my current vessel in favor for you!?" the Void yelled

"Because I have power! I am the leader of the Black Flame Clan! The only organization that has successfully dealt with the power of the International Police! I'm a master with aura, black fire and psychic abilities! Join me and we can make world in which we both desire!" Justin yelled

Suddenly Morgan's body fell to the ground. A even deeper black mist flowed out from her, the mist piled into a lump. The lump grew arms and legs it slowly formed a humanoid form. The form was drenched in black blood that fell onto the ground. It held out its hand towards Justin.

"It's a deal..."

At Cherry's house

Sidney and Scarlet both sat in private room. Scarlet's heart was pounding, sweat was beating down her face. She could taste blood in her mouth as she felt a massive wave of aura pass through her body. Scarlet was on her knees gasping for air.

"Scarlet what's wrong!?" Sidney yelled

"Something's wrong... I felt it... my key... it was ripped right out of me... There's this massive source of distorted aura nearby..." Scarlet said as she begun to shake viciously.

Sidney heard a scream from the living room. He looked at Scarlet who was on the ground suffering, gasping for air.

"S-Sidney don't worry about m-me... check on who made that scream..." Scarlet whimpered.

"Ok but I'll be right back ok!" Sidney yelled. He ran out of the room and made his way to the living room to see Drake on the floor coughing up blood. Scarlet appeared in behind Sidney she kneeled down beside Drake.

"Drake you feel that wave of aura too?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah... it's like tremors they just keep on coming..." Drake said

"I have a theory on what it might be... It might the leader of the Black Flame Clan Justin... He might be using his full power..." Scarlet said

Dark held onto Cherry for dear life as he could feel his legs weakening. Blood trickled down and out of his mouth as it dripped down onto Cherry's arm. Together the two of them stumbled into the living room to where everyone was waiting.

Cherry jumped at the sound of a loud thud that hit her door. Outside of the windows everyone saw the black mist closing in. The house became hot, the air was unbreathable. Everyone's hearts dropped at the sight of Cherry's door being knocked down. Someone walked in. At this point Drake, Scarlet and Dark could feel that the distorted aura was coming from him.

"Justin..." Scarlet mumbled.

"Hello Scarlet... I forcibly ripped your key away from you, so don't worry I'm not here for you... a... n... y... m... o... r... e... I'm here for him!" Justin smirked as he pointed towards Dark.

"Darkrai we can make this whole ordeal peaceful if you just come along with me! Oh how silly of me do you prefer to be called Dark?" Justin mocked

Dark lifted himself away from Cherry's grasp. Dark wiped away the blood dripping out of his mouth. I know why you're here..." Dark said

"So you can feel her then?" Justin asked

"Yeah I can feel my sister nearby... where's cresselia? You want both of our dream energy... but more importantly I can feel the void swirling inside of your soul... what did you do to Morgan?" Dark asked

"For only being a low ranked legendary you are quite intelligent. Morgan eh... my sister she'll be fine... but good luck waking her up..." Justin smirked

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MORGAN!" Dark yelled as he lifted up his hand. Dark summoned bounds of energy down his arm and out of his hand. A shadowy ball formed in his hand he fired it at Justin blasting him out of the door and skidding his body along the ground like a rag doll.

Justin got up he wiped away the blood trickling from his lip. He looked forward and got excited at the sight of Dark. His bright blue eyes pierced right into his soul. He could see Dark's aura erupting.

Cherry put her hand over her heart, she looked at everyone who had looks of shock. "Guys... who's Morgan?" Cherry mumbled

"Cherry, Morgan is the girl who Dark loves with all of his heart..." Sidney explained

"Really?..." Cherry mumbled

Justin looked at Dark right in the eye he smirked. "Darkrai let's be gentlemen about this. Let's have a battle... The Void told me your powers are bound by chains anyway... she told me she was the one who resurrected you when you died as a human! It'd be pointless for you to fight me in your human form!" Justin mocked

Justin walked for a bit, he let out a soft hum that echoed through the land. Multiple rings of black fire carved glyphs into the ground, the black fire swirled around Justin's body as it danced in the air. A malicious laugh eerily forced its way out of Justin's mouth.

The gang looked up to see thunder clouds rolling in. The sun was completely blocked out as what appeared in the sky was a massive obsidian pyramid. Supporting the pyramid were large pillars made out of precious metals, there were visible wires going into the pyramid.

"Well what do you guys think!? It's the machine that I've put way too much effort into!" Justin yelled as millions of shadowy hands shot out from his back. The hands clung onto the pyramid feeding endless amounts of energy into Justin.

"How dare you!" Dark yelled

"I see you know what this pyramid is then... that's absolutely wonderful! I hope you can explain it to your friends!" Justin yelled

"How'd you even make a pyramid of creation... only the creation trio can build one!" Dark yelled

"Dark what is that!?" Sidney yelled

"It's about time I come clean with you guys... I've kept this secret in for too long... have you guys ever wondered why people like to call me Darkrai... it's because..." Dark said. Dark let out a light hum as energy started to form around his entire body. His legs sunk into his body and his arms grew very long. His silver hair flung back and it appeared that his clothes had merged with his body.

The entire gang except for Scarlet stood there in absolute shock. "Dark... you're a Darkrai..." Was the one thought everyone was thinking.

"Look that pyramid is something that us legendaries call the 'Pyramid of Creation' Its the tool that allowed Arceus to create everything that we know... He made it so that only the creation trio together with the help of Arceus himself could make it! It's the tool that feeds an infinite amount of energy into Arceus' body" Darkrai said

"Yeah but... I know for a fact that only Arceus can use it!" Scarlet yelled

"No you're wrong Scarlet... The Void has the ability to use it as well... The Void is Arceus' opposite, the Void is his dark reflection... I can feel the void swirling inside of his soul..." Dark said

Scarlet looked up at Justin who had a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek. His eyes were pitch black, his pupils were a crimson red and his skin was turing into something like armor.

"Justin now that you have all of this power what do you plan on doing!?" Scarlet yelled

"Why Scarlet I plan on taking my revenge on this world! It has stripped away everything that I had loved! Now I'm going to get my revenge by taking away everything this world loves!" Justin yelled

"Everyone! If we don't defeat Justin here everything we know will be gone! Justin is insane nothing about him is sane! We have to give it our all!" Scarlet yelled

"GOT IT!" The gang yelled in sync

"If you're all so confident how about I entertain you all for a bit!" Justin laughed as he pulled out 3 crystal orbs. Dark stumbled back as he clearly recognized the orbs. "Come on out Palkia, Giratina and Dialga! Show these fools that I am their true ruler!"

Palkia, Dialga and Giratina all roared in sync striking fear into everyone's hearts. The almighty titans of this world stood before them. They all knew that they would be in for one hell of a battle.

"Victini come on out help me with this battle!" Darkrai yelled

"Alright Darkrai! Let's do this!" Victini yelled

"Salamance come on out!" Sidney yelled

"Charizard let's go!" Drake yelled

"Sableye I need your help!" Penelope yelled

"Altaria please help me win this fight!" Scarlet yelled

Sidney, Scarlet and Drake could all feel energy flowing coursing through their veins. Sidney and Scarlet activated dragon force boosting the power dramatically of their pokemon. All three of them pulled out their key stones.

"Salamance mega evolve!" Sidney yelled

"Altaria mega evolve!" Scarlet yelled

"Oh yeah! Charizard mega evolve!" Drake squealed

Charizard erupted into a pillar of black flames. Drake's hands became engulfed in black fire as he could feel the power coursing through him. Charizard's body grew bulkier it gained a jet black colouring. A flaming beard leaked out of its mouth. Charizard roared shooting flames into the air.

Justin floated into the pyramid giving Dialga, Palkia and Giratina one command "Kill them".

Dialga raised its neck as a massive orb formed at its mouth. The orb was at least two times bigger than salamance. Dialga fired the orb up into the air, it split apart into multiple orbs raining down on everyone's pokemon.

"Crap! Draco meteor! Charizard block with dragon claw!" Drake yelled. Charizard charged up his claws as he lunged towards the attack. Block after block sonic booms shattered the rough earth beneath the gang.

"Salamance help out and block draco meteor with dragon pulse now!" Sidney commanded. Salamance did what it was told. It fired an enormous beam of draconic energy into the wave of draco meteor.

"Sableye quick use protect!" Penelope yelled. Sableye summoned a shield of pure energy. Multiple draco meteors made contact shattering the shield sending Sableye flying.

The attack was fierce, but the gang held on blocking every attack that came their way. Unfortunately a few stray bullets landed causing massive damage to everyone's pokemon.

Palkia quickly stomped on the ground as he formed a huge orb in his mouth, bigger than Dialga's. It was clearly another draco meteor designed to take them all out fast. The gang wanted to fight back, but all they could do at the moment was defend for their lives.

Attack after attack the legendary pokemon that stood before them were relentless. Each draco meteor from Palkia burned with the force of a thousand stars. Charizard could begin to feel his body breaking down from each blocked attack. Salamance was running out of juice, his body was giving up.

Giratina summoned millions of shadowy orbs of energy around its arms. The attack was relentless, it was brutal. The constant attacks were too much for everyone to handle, but just like before they were able to minimize the damage although a few stray bullets made it through.

Everyone looked up in horror as they saw Palkia and Dialga began to form one massive attack. It was nothing of the likes they had encountered before. Dialga's body grew bulkier as the metal that guarded its body grew. The pearl on the side of Palkia's arm began to glow as its attack formed.

"That's roar of time and spacial rend... we're screwed!" Darkrai yelled

From above the clouds thousands of shadowy hands reached down. They began to form a wall a massive one at that. Once the attacks made contact the hands were instantly vaporized, but that didn't mean that it didn't slow down the attack.

"Now Pikachu unleash all that power!"

A huge orb of blue energy began to suck up everything around it. Spacial rend and roar of time were getting sucked into the orb. The orb made contact with the ground creating a massive explosion leaving nothing, but a screen of smoke.

A girl with sort red hair landed in front of the gang. There was blood dripping down her back and out of her mouth. It seemed that she enjoyed the taste of her own blood as she continued to use her tongue to drink the blood that managed to drip out.

"Morgan... i-is that you?" Darkrai asked. His body began to change back into that of a human. He walked forward to get closer.

"Yeah... how do you know my name?" Morgan asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" Dark asked

"No... but you look familiar... I'm not here to talk about me though... I'm here to take back what was stolen from me. The void I can feel it missing... it burns so much... it burns like hunger... I need the void..." Morgan mumbled

"Look I need to get up to that pyramid... I'm the only one who take the void out of my brother! So I have to get to him! So let's make a deal... If you help me get to my brother I'll help suppress the void. It'll never bother your kind again." Morgan said

"You're... you're... the original vessel for the void! Dark we have to take this deal! We may never get a chance to stop the void!" Scarlet yelled

"Morgan so you don't know who anyone here is?" Dark asked

"No! Now do we have a deal or what!?" Morgan yelled

"Wait I want something from this deal..." Dark stated

"Alright what! Be quick we don't have all that much time left! The smoke screen I created won't last for much longer." Morgan said

"Once this is all over do aura harmonization with me..." Dark said

"Alright fine! Come on we have to hurry!" Morgan yelled

Everyone quickly followed Morgan's lead. They started to head towards the pyramid's base. For some reason Palkia, Dialga and Giratina weren't attacking anymore which did confuse everyone, but they weren't going to wait to find out why. Underneath the pyramid was a magnificent sight. The large spires that supported such a massive building almost seemed impossible. Just the sheer beauty of the pyramid was breath taking.

A platform came down from the pyramid allowing the gang to get a free ride up. Scarlet, Morgan, Dark and Drake could all feel very strong aura signatures coming from inside. At that very moment they all knew that this was going to be war.

 **Author Notes: Hey there! How'd you like the chapter I'd really like to know. Just a quick bit of info when I refer to the creation trio I'm referring to Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Those three I see more befitting of the title, while Arceus has the title of "The True Creator,".**

 **Anyway this is a quick shout out to Awkwardgeek54. Since when should you ever trust me when I give out important details to a fic! See this isn't the last chapter so calm down with the spam I have enough meat as it is!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author Notes: All I have to say is please enjoy!**

Sidney held onto Salamance, Scarlet held onto Altaria, Penelope held onto Sableye and Drake held onto Charizard. All of their pokemon's breathing was heavy they all gasped for air desperately. Morgan looked around at the pokemon before her they were defeated, scared and broken.

"Your pokemon they aren't going to make it... that fight with the creation trio was intense I'm guessing..." Morgan said

"Yeah no shit! Look we do have other pokemon on us, but they won't have the power to take on anyone of Justin's skill level!" Sidney yelled

"Calm down... here take this..." Morgan said as she passed around bottles of murky water.

"Uh Morg... fresh water isn't going to be enough to heal up our pokemon ya dumb fuck!." Sidney yelled

"It's not fresh water it's a medicine called sacred ash... It'll heal your pokemon just fine, better than a pokemon center ever could." Morgan said coldly.

Dark took a sip of the murky water and could instantly feel its healing effects rush through his entire body. It felt as if he was in a sauna or maybe he was doing aroma therapy. "Yeah this is defiantly sacred ash. It'll heal all your pokemon right up." Dark said

Although the platform was slow at rising up the pyramid's base. The platform did make it up in due time, enough time for the sacred ash to take its full effect. Everyone was pumped well actually they were nervous beyond all hell, knowing that the fate of the world was in their hands. This was evident by everyone's nervous shaking.

Once they were inside the pyramid they found themselves in a large chamber. It was very dark inside, no one could see their hands in front of their own faces. They could all hear the sound of fire raging wildly almost as if this place was a forgery. Along the walls fire trails lit up, illuminating the chamber.

The chamber was absolutely breath taking. The walls were made out of pure diamond, which refracted the light in a beautiful way. On the floor there were three glyphs with images of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. In the middle of the glyphs was a huge carving of Arceus creating the world.

"Morgan! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Blane... I'm only here to take back what's mine!" Morgan yelled

"Well I can't say that I blame ya! I'm here to stop someone from passing through to get up to Justin! So if you wish to take back what's yours you'll have to go through me!" Blane yelled

"Fine!" Morgan yelled as she whipped out a pokeball. "I accept your challenge Blane!"

"HOLD IT!" Sidney yelled. He grabbed onto Morgan's shoulder. He gave her a big grin as he walked right in front of her. "Morgan I'll take this guy don't worry... take everyone up the pyramid we'll probably need you to take on Justin."

"Are you sure Nevirmoor?" Morgan asked

"Pffft don't worry! This should be a piece of cake!" Sidney said

"Well what are you waiting for Morgan! It looks like I've got my hands full with this joker keeping me busy! Go get your brother!" Blane laughed.

Morgan signaled for everyone to follow her. With everyone behind her she ran past Blane and up the stairs behind him. Morgan looked back at Sidney who still had a smile on his face, for some reason she felt really happy inside.

"So kid are we going to fight or what?" Blane said calmly.

"Yeah we are! Let's go Salamance!" Sidney yelled. Salamance roared from the bottom of its lungs shaking the entire chamber. Salamance gave Blane an intense stare.

"Alright come on out Zoroark!" Blane yelled. The bipedal fox landed on the ground giving Salamance an intense glare. Zoroark hunched over as it looked Salamance right in the eye, just from their eye contact Zoroark hissed with anticipation.

The entire gang finally saw a light at the top of the stairs. They charged through only to find themselves in another chamber, just like the chamber before it was illuminated with fire trails along the walls. On the other side of the chamber. Standing there was a girl with short pink hair.

"Toroka! I'm guessing you're here to guard the way as well..." Morgan quietly said

"You have no more authority over me Morgan... But I know the real you is inside there somewhere... I have to at the very least stop one of you!" Toroka yelled

"I'll take her! I kinda read Scarlet's notes on Toroka and how you said that she's the weakest admin... Since you know I'm the weakest here I think its best if I take her on!" Penelope yelled.

"Penelope! This is dangerous please at least let me fight with you! Toroka can use aura and you're just a regular trainer so please don't do this! I-I... uh... Penelope... I... I... lo-" Drake yelled

"Don't worry Drake It'll be fine I promise... plus you're a very capable trainer now... Morgan is gonna need that power to beat Justin..." Penelope said

"You have to promise me that you'll be okay..." Drake said

"I promise!" Penelope smiled. Penelope looked across at her opponent.

Toroka had a blank stare as she let Morgan and everyone else run past her. She gave Penelope a slight smirk. "So what's it like to be in love?"

The amount of stairs this time around had clearly shortened, once again Morgan could see light a the top of the stairs. They were in a chamber, but unlike the other ones this chamber was freezing. Thick white fog surrounded the gang just from their breath alone.

"Fria!" Morgan yelled

"Hello... there... mistress... I am only required to stop one of you..." Fria said

"I'll take her then! I've been chasing Fria for a very longtime now!" Scarlet yelled

"Are you sure!?" Morgan yelled "Why are all these people helping me... I don't even know them..." Morgan thought

"Scarlet I have faith in you! Take her down!" Dark yelled

"Well you heard them! Looks like my hands are full! Go ahead Morgan!" Fria yelled

Scarlet stared Fria in her icy blue eyes. The freezing air was chilling to the bone. Scarlet knew that her Altaria was gonna have trouble in this temperature, but right now she just had to buy some time.

Morgan, Dark and Drake ran up the next set of stairs. This time around they could feel an intense heat coming from the room ahead. The air was think, humid and practically unbreathable. The strong scent of smoke curled everyone's noses.

Once they were in the next chamber all they saw was black fire everywhere. The walls were licked by the intense flames melting the material it was made of. On the other side of the room was an unexpected foe.

"Bailey!?" Drake yelled

"Hello... Drake, Dark and Morgan! I'm here to stop you from passing, but unlike Blane, Toroka and Fria... I won't let a single person through!" Bailey laughed

"Agent Alpha! Why are you in you're original form! I know you can change your appearance how ever you wish... but why this image!?" Morgan yelled

"Because I'm prepared to die! Emboar come on out!" Bailey yelled

"Charizard come on out!" Drake yelled

The two titans of fire landed on the field of fire. Charizard roared shaking the entire chamber. Emboar let out a battle cry making everyone stumble. Drake and Morgan started to run past Bailey. They were met with a flamethrower right in front of their path.

Emboar suddenly felt a powerful attack to the side of his head. Charizard had both of his claws fully charged up with powerful draconic energy.

"Your opponent is me not them!" Drake yelled. His eyes were filled with rage and vengeance as Charizard ripped apart Emboar's tender flesh.

Dark and Morgan just barely escaped from the attacks thanks to Drake. They found themselves on a floating platform as they headed up to the next chamber. What felt like endless hours they finally saw the light leading to the next room. Morgan could feel the aura coming from that room. It was her brother.

"Hello there Morgan... I thought you couldn't function without the Void! Looks like I was wrong... Anyway what do you plan to do? Defeat me? Don't make me laugh" Justin mocked

"I'm here to take back what's mine!" Morgan yelled

"Morgan hold on... Justin is very powerful... are your pokemon strong enough to take him on?" Dark asked

"I don't know if any of my pokemon can take out Justin's Blaziken... but I have to try... but more importantly I can feel the Void... I need the Void back inside me..." Morgan said

"If you want the Void that badly come and get her! Blaziken come on out and show Morgan the meaning of respect!" Justin yelled.

Blaziken landed on the field it spat at the sight of Dark. Blaziken stood there arms crossed its presence was one of a general. Blaziken held power in its hands, it held authority a scary one at that. Gusts of wind and fire danced around the mighty pokemon as it gave Morgan a deathly glare.

Morgan swung her hand off to the side. Her hand became surrounded in shadowy energy. It swirled around her entire body creating some kind of wind. Shadowy hands shot out from her back they latched onto Dark making him squint in pain.

"Morgan what are you doing!?" Dark grunted

"I want your crystal Darkrai, help me in this battle." Morgan said coldly

"Now hold on I'm not just a pokemon up for hire... but due to the situation. I'll make an exception... I have one condition though..." Dark said

"Spill it then!" Morgan yelled

"I do not under any circumstance want to conduct your black flame..." Darkrai said.

"Fine! Just let me use you in battle!" Morgan yelled.

Dark's body slowly faded into a blue light. The blue light flew around the room illuminating the area for a bit of time. Morgan could feel a large amount of aura forming in front of her chest. An orb started to form the orb happened to be a crystal ball in which fell right into her hands. A purple light shot out of the crystal ball. The light formed Darkrai's body. Darkrai's arms slinked down and waved almost as if they were weightless.

"Well how about that! This should be exciting! Darkrai let's see what you got! Quick Blaziken use power up punch now!" Justin yelled

Blaziken smirked as it lunged at Darkrai. Multiple Blaziken's appeared almost as if he had used double team. One blow after another Darkrai was getting pushed back. Blaziken had punched Darkrai up into the air.

Blaziken leaped up destroying the ground beneath it. He quickly charged up his fist, and with incredible strength he knocked Darkrai into the ground. Darkrai crashed into the floor spitting up the blood he tasted in his mouth.

Morgan gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Darkrai get up and use multiple dark voids!"

Darkrai slowly got up, he felt the energy in him flow from his heart and into his finger tips. Multiple black orbs shot out of Darkrai's hands. They were fast, but Blaziken was faster. He was dodging, evading, avoiding every single one.

With great speed Blaziken slid underneath Darkrai. Blaziken grabbed some sand on the ground and threw it up into Darkrai's eyes. "Blaziken use sky uppercut now!"

Blaziken shoved its fist into Darkrai's stomach forcing blood up and out of his mouth. The super effective attack defiantly did its tole on Darkrai's body, but the assault wasn't over yet. Blaziken was now above Darkrai.

"Now Blaziken show them how strong you are! Blaze kick!" Justin commanded

Blaziken's leg was engulfed with flames. With the force of gravity Blaziken came down onto Darkrai crushing his body underneath the pressure of his kick. Darkrai could feel his body breaking from being crushed into the ground. His bones shattered sending waves of pain down his entire being.

Darkrai slowly floated up his vision was blurry from the mix of cold blood and sand covering his now stinging eyes. "Darkrai! Use dark void, but send it outward from your chest!" Morgan yelled

Dark void began to expand out from Darkrai's chest. Almost as if it was an expanding explosion it quickly wrapped around Blaziken enveloping him in the attack. Blaziken fell to the ground his body began to move and jerk around. His eyes were squinting from the pain that he felt.

"Quick use dream eater now!" Morgan yelled

Darkrai's eyes began to glow a light lavender colour. A shadow like figure shot out of Darkrai's body surrounding the unconscious Blaziken. For some reason Darkrai couldn't feel a nightmare or a dream from Blaziken it was gone. This was strange as Darkrai could feel his ability activate.

"It's awake!?" Darkrai thought

"Morgan you clearly underestimated us! Did you think you could win by simply putting Blaziken to sleep!" Justin laughed

Morgan gritted her teeth. "Darkrai use thunderbolt now!" Morgan yelled

Electricity formed around Darkrai's body. A light static sound could be heard past Darkrai's grunts of concentration. With a powerful force Darkrai sent out the stored up electricity.

Blaziken slowly got up, he was a little groggy, but awake enough to quickly jump out of the way. Blaziken could smell the burt hairs on his arm as the electricity barely skimmed him. Blaziken looked back at his master with a concerned face.

Justin smirked as he knew what his partner wanted. Justin could feel the aura of the Void, the power of the creation pyramid feeding him power. With all of his might Justin summoned the strongest black flame he could muster. The flame in his hand was tiny absolutely pathetic in size, but Darkrai and Morgan could feel the power it held.

The energy coming from that tiny flame was almost limitless. Dark looked back at Morgan quickly, his face was filled despair and fear. Morgan could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Blaziken's entire body was engulfed by a pillar of black flames. The fire was thick Morgan and Darkrai could only see Blaziken's intense glare through the fire. Darkrai stumbled back for a bit.

"Hold on the fun has just begun! Blaziken beyond evolution please respond to my heart mega evolve!" Justin yelled.

Cords of energy flowed out from Justin's chest and into Blaziken. The fire surrounding Blaziken swirled furiously almost as if it was rejecting the energy. Through the fire Morgan saw Blaziken's body change shape. It's legs became bulkier and its talons grew in size. It's head became a completely different shape and flames erupted from the sides of its wrists.

"I believe you guys are fucked!" Justin laughed

With Sidney

A thick black cloud of smoke filled the entire chamber. Salamance couldn't see a single thing and neither could Sidney. The two of them could hear the feint sound of shackles being dragged across the ground. The sound of a wispy laugh could be heard which sent shivers up Sidney's spine.

"Salamance quick use fly to get above the smoke!" Sidney commanded

Salamance shot up into the air at full speed. The smoke cloud was thick Salamance looked down below only to see pitch black darkness. Something unexpected happened when Salamance felt a massive force to the side of its body. Salamance could feel his ribs being pushed into his soft organs. The excruciating pain was unbearable making Salamance grunt in horror.

The smoke cleared allowing Sidney to see Salamance on the ground. Salamance was in great pain clear from the deep gashes in its flesh and the swollen bruises all over its body. Sidney looked across the room to see Zoroark laughing, it was enjoying this battle. It stood there hunched over mocking the two of them.

Sidney took in a deep breath, visible energy started to flow around his entire body. White flames appeared by his eye, and Salamance could feel the dragon force energy flowing right through him. Blane took notice at the colour change that Salamance was going through. Salamance's skin became a dark obsidian colour while its wings and head became a royal golden white colour.

"We're not done yet!" Sidney yelled. Energy flowed out from his left eye. The mega stone on Salamance's necklace began to glow. "Salamance mega evolve!"

Salamance's body became bulkier and its wings fused into a large crescent moon shape. Once the transformation was finished Salamance let out a mighty roar that cracked and tore apart the tough crystal floor.

"Salamance use flamethrower now!" Sidney commanded

Salamance stomped on the ground it could feel the heat from its belly rising up and out of its mouth. With a roar, a stream of white hot flames erupted in front of Salamance. The attack came closer towards Zoroark engulfing the entire pokemon.

Once the attack stopped it was revealed that Zoroark was nowhere to be found. Salamance heard the slight sound of wind. Salamance looked up to see Zoroark was coming down too fast to dodge or block.

"Now let's use what Morgan taught us to do! Zoroark use night slash variation 2!" Blane yelled

Zoroark let out a slight smirk. Zoroark put its hands together and started to form a shadow like katana. With the force of a freight train. Zoroark slammed its sword right into Salamance's spine making the poor pokemon cry out in pain.

Blood gushed out of Salamance's body reverting the transformation it had just gained. Zoroark wasn't done yet. He quickly moved over beside Salamance to unleash a powerful flurry of attacks ripping apart the dragon's skin.

Zoroark leaped over Salamance and quickly started slicing at its neck. Zoroark was fast Sidney and Salamance could only see a blurry line of black. With one final strike Salamance was thrown against a wall breaking most of the bones in its body.

With Drake

Even the pure ferocity of mega Charizard X wasn't enough to take down Bailey's Emboar. As of right now Charizard was being forced into the ground by repeated hammer arms. Charizard could only defend right now due to Emboar's offensive presence.

Emboar was getting tired though, Drake and Charizard did see this as an opportunity to strike, to fight back. The two of them both saw the slow down in Emboar's attacks a by a few milliseconds, that was the time they knew they had to strike.

"Charizard use dragon claw now!" Drake yelled

Charizard charged up its claws with pure rage and anger. Charizard ferociously uppercutted Emboar sending the fire pig up into the air. Charizard flew up fast creating a gust of wind as it flew.

"Charizard now use sky drop!" Drake yelled

Charizard flew in behind Emboar. Charizard quickly wrapped his arms around Emboar's torso. Charizard with all of his might flew down to the ground and threw Emboar. Emboar's impact shook the entire chamber and cracked the crystal floor.

"Well it looks like you won Drake I'm impressed! You can move on I won't try and stop you... I'll defiantly beat take you down at the Unova league mark my words..." Bailey said

Drake returned Charizard, but he didn't go up to help Morgan. He wanted to help Penelope. Drake ran down the stairs to search for the room that Penelope was in.

With Morgan

Darkrai was beaten down on the ground, he was suffering from the repeated attacks. The pure ferocity was too much for the legendary pokemon to handle. Morgan stood there watching as Darkrai suffered for her. She didn't understand why? Why would the legendary pokemon ruler of the dream world want to help her obtain the Void.

"Darkrai... that's enough I'm pulling you out of there! You're rejecting to take in my black flame! We can't win without it! My other pokemon are willing to do that you don't have to fight anymore!" Morgan yelled

"You're right... but this man... he's on a path for conquest... we must defeat him today... Morgan do aura harmonization with me right now!" Darkrai yelled

"Um... a-alright... I guess we'll d-do it..." Morgan said nervously.

Darkrai and Morgan both began to concentrate the two of them saw two different oceans. Both were stormy and wild, but as they began to concentrate. The two storms started to merge together. Lightning was crashing and waves were rolling, it was perfect chaos.

"We will defeat you here today!" Darkrai and Morgan said in sync.

Morgan could feel, see and talk with Darkrai as if he was herself. The feeling was incredible she could feel their auras resonating with each other. It was warm and comforting it was almost as if Darkrai was giving her a warm hug from behind.

Blaziken came in fast, black flames on the ready he quickly sent a flurry of kicks towards Darkrai. The hits stung a lot for both Morgan and Darkrai, but for some reason they knew that together they could take on much more.

Darkrai started to fight back, quickly ducking and weaving out of the way. Darkrai could feel the gusts of wind as each attack barely missed his soft flesh. Darkrai fired off a large amount of dark energy into Blaziken. In his thoughts he could hear Morgan congratulating him.

"How!? How the hell do you know this technique!? How they hell do you know how to use synchro-evolution!?" Justin yelled

"It's really simple brother... Dark and I used aura harmonization. You know the technique that allows us to share all of our memories no matter how far deep they are! Now I know who I really am... and I want revenge! While going through Dark's memories I learned how to do

synchro-evolution! " Morgan yelled

Justin took a few steps back. He felt his heart drop like a led weight, sweat started to beat down his face. Blaziken looked equally as worried about their current situation. Justin knew what he had to do. He knew that Blaziken with black fire, with mega evolution wouldn't be enough to take out a synchro-evolution.

"Void..." Justin said

"Yes?..."

"Take over my body please..." Justin requested

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Justin's body erupted into thousands and thousands of shadowy hands. Black blood and fire dripped off of the hands. Justin's screeches of pure agony could be heard through the entire pyramid. It felt like his back was being ripped apart by hundreds of flaming whips. The blood flowing through his body was hot, no boiling at that, cooking his flesh from the inside out. His eyes became black and his pupils became crimson red. An eery laugh could be heard from Justin's mouth, it was one of agony and suffering.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Void!?" Justin yelled

"You told me to take over J... u... s... t... i... n... With your incredible amount of aura I will turn your body into a physical form for myself! You told me to submit... but now it's YOUR TURN!"

Morgan and Darkrai stood there in shock, unable to move. Darkrai could feel the pity in his heart from Morgan, but Morgan could feel the pleasure of seeing her brother suffer from Darkrai.

"Dark we have to help him!" Morgan cried

"But why? I saw what he did to you... I felt the pain of what he turned you into... why help him? Tell me why Morgan!?" Darkrai yelled

"Because... it's what I would do" Morgan said

Darkrai was taken back by this statement, it was true. It would be something that Morgan would do. Before she got involved with the Black Flame Clan. Sure Morgan didn't have all her original memories, but she saw the memories Dark had of her. If she could revert back to a fraction of that original person she was, she could die happy.

Darkrai quickly reverted back to his human form. He walked over to Blaziken, he motioned for Morgan to come over for a bit.

"Blaziken please let us help your master..." Dark bowed

Blaziken looked back at his suffering master, he nodded towards Dark and let him pass. Morgan walked beside Dark wondering what he was going to do. Dark kneeled down beside Justin who was trying so hard to stay still. Dark summoned an orb of shadowy energy. The orb quickly wrapped around Justin's head putting him into a slightly drowsy state.

"Morgan we need someone with an aura similar to Justin and someone who is proficient in the use of dragon force. We need the similar aura to pull out the void without harming him, and we need dragon force to make a barrier for the person who's pulling out the void." Dark explained

Suddenly out of nowhere two young males came bursting into the chamber.

"Holy shit what the fuck happened here!?" Drake and Sidney yelled as the took a good look at Justin.

"That'll do! Talk about timing!" Dark yelled

"Yeah you're right... Drake has an aura extremely similar to Justin while Sidney can use dragon force on command." Morgan said

Drake and Sidney quickly ran over to Dark and Morgan. They took a closer look at Justin. The black blood and pale skin of his sent shivers up their spines. Morgan looked at the both of them with a serious expression.

"Please we need to help him... he's suffering..." Morgan said

"Why would I help him? He's literally trying to destroy this world!" Drake yelled

"Fine then Drake I dare you to help us you fucking torchic!" Dark yelled

"Oh it's so on!" Drake yelled

"Hey how can I say no to Morgan I'll help!" Sidney said

Drake summoned out his black flame and shot it towards Justin's chest. Black blood shot out of Justin's mouth making Drake gag, but Morgan told him to keep on going. An eruption of thick black mist filled the entire chamber, the air was slowly becoming unbreathable. It was thick, humid, and the stench was that of sulfur gas.

Sidney quickly created a shield around Drake to protect him from the figure that slowly clawed its way out of Justin's body. Justin's tears was a clear sign of how much this hurt. The figure enraged charged at Drake clawing at the shield, it looked over to Morgan and quickly forced her down on the ground.

"Morgan why do you do this to me!?"

"Cause it's what I'd do... It's the me that'd do this before I ever knew who you were!" Morgan yelled

The void began to dig into Morgan's aura making her scream in horrendous pain. Morgan gripped to the ground she clawed at it making the tips of her fingers bleed. This experience felt as if it went on for an eternity. An eternity of endless pain, but then it suddenly just stopped. No more suffering, no more pain, it just stopped, but how?

Morgan looked around her to see the pyramid falling apart. Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly see Dark in the chamber of the pyramid. She began to notice that she was being carried by both Drake and Sidney. Their breathing was heavy, but that didn't matter all that mattered to her right now was... what happened to Dark.

"-org-n! -ake up e v ry-hi-g's fine!"

"-ak- u-!"

"Wake up!"

Morgan's eyes shot open she looked at her surroundings to see Justin standing above her. She saw Penelope, Drake, Scarlet and Sidney, but no sign of Dark. She looked over to see the remains of the pyramid.

"Where's Dark?..." Morgan asked

Justin walked over to Morgan, he kneeled down holding a red scarf and a few pokeballs. "This is all that I could salvage from him... He sacrificed himself to save you... he gave you a future... he broke you free from your curse... the curse I tried exploit..." Justin said

"Justin please tell me what he did..." Morgan asked as she could slowly feel her tears prick up.

"After an hour of all of us trying to pry the void away from your body... Dark couldn't stand to see you in anymore pain... He used his crystal ball to absorb the void into his human form... He then ordered Drake and I to impart our black flame into the crystal ball." Justin said

"But that would mean... he's dead... and he won't be able to reincarnate... That means the void is gone forever..." Morgan mumbled

"He was a noble man Morgan... please keep on living for him... As for me I'll be turning myself into the International Police! Without the pyramid the Black Flame Clan is nothing..." Justin said

"A-Alright..." Morgan said as the tears just started to flow. Everyone came in around her for the warmth she desperately needed.

In the following weeks to come Sidney and Scarlet had worked hard to clean up the remains of what Justin had left behind. Drake was getting ready for the up and coming Unova league. While Penelope was there to help Drake out with his needs.

Morgan went to isolate herself from civilization, she went into the mountains to review and go over her life. She spent the much needed time repaying her debts to the people who died by her hand.

As for Justin he had turned himself into the International Police. He now lives a steady life in prison under the highest level of security. Although he hasn't done a single bad thing since he turned himself in, the guards will always be watching.

Arceus stood down on the world he had created, he wasn't satisfied, it was time for change. It was time for something exciting to happen, and when that day comes we all better be ready!

 **Author Notes: FINALLY IT'S DONE!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fic so very much! Although it may have been my least popular in views I enjoyed writing it the most! Just give me your thoughts on the fic as a whole! Please I'd love to know!**

 **I'll see you guys in "Crossing the Barrier" The Sequel if you haven't figured it out yet!**


End file.
